Shades of Grey- Theo Grey
by lovingmrgrey
Summary: Theodore Grey fan fiction. Like father, like son.. Theodore Grey love story with the rest of the Grey clan too. Theo has always been cautious when it comes to love but he can't help it when he meets a lively young woman that will forever change his life and views on love!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me lol... This is going to be a Theodore Grey fan fiction story.**

 **Shades of Grey- Chapter 1**

 **Theodore 27, Phoebe 25, Christopher 22, Christiana 22, Jacob 14, Olivia 11**

 **I created a Pinterest so you guys can have some visuals of everything but I haven't pin pointed the exact characters so you choose your fave's and even give me suggestions. I've been thinking about expanding the story to add more POV from some of the other Grey's and other characters so we'll see!**

 **Pinterest : /lovingmrgrey/shades-of-grey/**

 **Theodore POV**

When I was younger I pictured being married by the time I turned 27, having a gorgeous wife and maybe a baby on the way. A perfect marriage like my parents and grandparents have. That was all a big fat joke. I realized when I was a teenager that dream would never happen because of who I was.

Now I'm just here "living the dream" as they say it. I can have any girl I want anytime I want. At first I was a little too open about it but after long talks with my father I decided to be more careful and choosy, so I have a few fuck buddies. My father while he has always been very strict is my hero and really my best friend. There isn't anything I can't talk to him about.

I'm not even ashamed to admit I'm a Mama and Nana's boy; they are the sweetest fucking women in the world. Of course I'm following in my father's footsteps working at GEH as the COO right now and when my father finally retires I will take over. My life since I graduated from Harvard has been all work. My father says I'm just like he was before he married my mother. I'm going over some financials for one of my current deals. My intercom buzzes and my PA Zoe says, "Mr. Grey, your mother is here to see you?"

I sigh "Send her in." I know she is going to be pissed because I've missed our Sunday family dinner for the past few weeks.

I get up and give my beautiful mother a big hug, she says, "Theodore Raymond Grey, you break your mother's heart, you don't ever call me. You don't even attend our weekly dinners anymore."

We sit and I apologize, "I'm sorry mom, I have been swamped."

She rolls her eyes, "Son that is all you do. Have you met anyone special lately?"

That is what it all comes down to. She wants me to get married and start a freaking family.

I roll my eyes, "Mom, I'm happy just the way things are."

She says, "You don't seem happy, you are working all the time. Always stressed and don't even spend time with the family. Your siblings miss you darling."

There is a knock on the door and I know it is my father, he must have heard my mother was in the building, I swear these two are like magnets. They have been married for freaking ever and they still can't get enough of each other. Hints the reason they have six kids.

I shout, "Come in"

My mother goes over to my father and practically leaps into his arms for a kiss.

My dad says, "I've missed you, my gorgeous wife"

She whispers something in his ear and he just stands there with his goofy smirk. I sigh and roll my eyes, "I think I just threw up in my mouth"

They both laugh at my remark.

They both take a seat.

My dad asks, "So how has your day been, honey?

My mother pouts, "Busy, but I took a longer lunch today to find out why our eldest son didn't show up to our family dinner last night."

My dad laughs, "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"You both do realize I'm still here, in 'my office'."

"Oh don't be so uptight. So why didn't you come last night?" My dad asks.

"I've been busy with the B-Tel Com deal."

My mom frowns, "Please come for dinner tonight, Christie just got in from LA late last night."

I say, "I know Christie texted me last night. I will try to be there."

My mom raises an eyebrow, "It's nice to know you still speak to your siblings. Do you have plans this evening?"

My dad sighs, "Ana baby, I know you miss our Teddy bear but he is a grown man. Give him a break sweetie."

I huff, "Teddy bear? Seriously, could you guys forget that nickname already?"

My mom laughs, "It's just us in here, and you will always be our Teddy bear."

My dad looks at my mother lovingly and says, "Well I have a meeting that starts in a few minutes, I will see you this evening Mrs. Grey."

My parents say their farewells.

My mother turns to me and says, "I will let you get back to work Teddy, don't forget about dinner tonight. Christie has really missed you and it has been hard for her since she moved away."

I hiss, "I told you I would be there."

My mom pouts, "What is going on with you? You are never short with me. I think you need a vacation or some time off work. You never take a break."

I laugh, "I'm sorry, maybe you are right. I will think about it."

After work I go to my Oasis, my parents gave me the Escala penthouse once I graduated from Harvard and came back home. I quickly get dressed and decide drive my new Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Spyder, matte gray. I know I should take my Audi because my father will complain about safety but I'm too excited about this one.

Once I arrive, I text my little brother Jake to come outside to see my new ride. Looks like the whole family decided to come check it out with him.

Jake says, "Theo, take me for a drive please!"

I laugh and look over to my father who doesn't look too pleased, "Jacob, you are grounded and dinner is almost served."

Jake pouts and looks over to my dear mother, "Mommy, please tell dad he isn't being fair. I'm not asking to go out with friends or anything."

Before my mother can say anything, my dad says, "I said no Jacob! Don't ask again."

My youngest sister and the baby of the family Liv, gives me a big hug, "Teddy, I've missed you!"

I smile, "I've missed you too Liv."

Christie excitedly comes out, "Teddy, my big brother! It feels like it has been forever!"

We hug.

I laugh, "Well little sis, you had to go and become a Cali girl."

We all head inside and get seated at the table. I know my dad is going to make a comment about Christie's new hairstyle. I'm just waiting for it. Before she moved she had long chestnut colored hair just like my mother. Now it is shoulder length chestnut with red and blonde highlights.

My dad asks, "Christiana, how is LA treating you? How is work at the record label going?"

My sister's face lights up, "LA is amazing and so is work."

My mother asks, "How are Misty and Lexie?"

Misty and Lexie have been her best friends since high school. I was away at college and have never met them.

She replies, "They are doing well."

I can tell my mom and dad have a soft spot for Lexie and I've always wondered why. From what I've seen from google she is just another pop princess flaunting her hotness around.

I decide to chime in, "You should just start your own record label here and stop following your pop diva best friend around."

Everyone at the table looks offended; Christie then states, "Theo, I can't believe you would say that. She is an amazing Grammy award winning artist. She plays I don't even know how many instruments. She writes and produces music. Songs you probably love and don't even know that were written or produced by her. She has her own music empire. Her record label in New York, LA, and now we are opening one here in Seattle. She is very respected in the music business and definitely not referred to as a pop diva!"

I apologize, "I'm sorry, I guess I was just going by what you see from the paparazzi.

My father states, "Lexie is a lovely young lady."

My mom smiles, "I agree, I always knew she had a real special gift and a very kind heart."

I laugh, "I get it, we all love little Lexie. Everyone is so defensive about her; it makes me wonder if she is your girlfriend Christie." I say sarcastically.

Both my parents' eyes go wild. Christie laughs, "You can be such a jerk sometimes Teddy. Sorry to break it to you but she is missing some very important body parts, I'm definitely not willing to overlook."

My dad yells, "Enough you two! I don't like to hear my daughter talk like that."

Christie pouts, "Sorry daddy, he started it!"

My dad huffs, "I don't care who started it, your younger siblings are here and they don't need to hear such things. Your parents don't wish to hear them either young lady. And Theodore, I don't know what is going on with you but you need to watch it son."

Oh shit he called me son that means I have pissed him off again. "I apologize for my behavior this evening; I have a lot on my mind."

As soon as the main course is done, I stand up and say, "Thank you for dinner, it was awesome. I've got lots of work to do, I will see everyone later."

After my saying my farewells, I get home and head straight to my study. I text Megan, "I want to fuck you soon."

A minute later I receive a text, "mmm sexy, I'm away at a friend's wedding : ( I will be back Sunday afternoon. Can we meet then?"

I reply, "Yes, meet me at my place. Wear something naughty."

My phone rings and it is Chuck, one of my best buddies since middle school.

I answer, "Grey."

Chuck says, "Get your ass ready, we are going to party tonight! Don't even think about giving me none of that I'm busy bullshit either. Mattie got his ass dumped and he needs us man!"

I laugh, "I'm glad they broke up, Kelsey was nothing but a money grubbing troll. Where do you all want to go?"

He says, "Let's go to your club, Apex. It is the most popular location right now."

 **Please comment and review to let me know if I should continue lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Alexandria (Lexie) POV**

I can't believe I let my best friends drag me to this club tonight. These days' clubs are all about getting drunk, high, and hooking up with a random stranger. That is not my scene, however I do love dancing with my girls and having a blast. Tonight it is Misty, Jennifer, Christie, and Mike.

Misty, Jennifer, and Christie have been my best friends since high school when I moved to Seattle. Mike has been my best friend since 2nd grade. They all work with me now. Misty is my stylist, Jennifer is my assistant, Christie is one of my top music producers/executives at Escape Records, and Mike is my accountant / financial adviser.

I do my long light brown hair in wavy curls and some light Smokey make-up with lip gloss. I let Misty choose my dress, a black Herve Leger Crisscross Open-Back Bandage Dress with some Jimmy Choo black pumps. Once we get there we are moved into the VIP section. When walking to the VIP section, I see 3 guys drinking and talking. I don't want to stare too long but I catch a glimpse of the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He looks like a Greek God among us. His headful of curly copper hair falls perfectly; I can see he has like electric gray eyes. God you can tell he works out because he is wearing a tight black shirt and you can see his muscles through it. I feel a pull in my lower belly and I feel my panties start to dampen. I have to look away; no one has affected me this way before.

We are seated and Misty is all smiles, "Lexie, my goal is to find the perfect hook up for you tonight."

Everyone starts laughing and I pout, "You guys are all jerks, I don't need a man. I have my Pinky!"

Pinky is my pink vibrator I got from Misty a couple years ago as a gift.

Jenn chimes in, "A vibrator will never be able to replace the feel of a real man. Plus Lexie it has been 3 years since your break up with Nate, you need to get back on the horse babe."

I roll my eyes, "I work too much, and I'm married to my job! I don't see the point in relationships; everyone always breaks up or gets divorced anyways. Except Christie's parents they are the exception to the rule."

Misty sighs, "Don't you remember the exciting feeling of being in love!"

I chuckle, "Umm no, I have never been in love. With Nate I was a horny teenager and he was super-hot! As soon as he mentioned marriage and kids I was out."

We all take some shots.

Misty says, "I just don't know how you can turn down some of these guys, there is nothing that would stop me from dating Zac Efron. What other hotties have asked you out?

"It doesn't matter; it would all just be a waste of time."

Jenn says, "I hate to say it but you are sounding more and more like Bitchtoria!"

I glare at her and down another shot. "You all need to stay out of my personal life!"

Christie says, "I didn't say a damn thing Lexie!"

I apologize, "I wasn't directing it at you, sorry."

Christie says, "Guys, I'm going to head out the back. I need you guys to cover for me. I'm going to meet up with Caleb and to ditch my security I'm going to pretend to go to the restroom and make my get away."

I sigh, "Why are going to meet with Caleb? He isn't good for you."

She frowns, "I know but you can't help who you love. I don't care if my dad hates him."

I hiss, "He hates him for a good reason, he cheated on you two different times. You can't just keep forgiving him for that shit."

Christie growls, "No one can be perfect like you!"

"I never said I was freaking perfect! Forget it do whatever you want."

I then follow my other friends to where they are dancing. First it's just fun dancing and a few guys try to make a move on me but I gently let them down. Suddenly I start to feel an intense charge, makes it almost hard to breathe. I turn around and I'm face to face with the Greek God from earlier.

 **Theo POV**

Man there are some hot girls tonight, I might break my rules and bring one home tonight. Chuck comes back from the dance floor, "I got denied by the most beautiful Goddess I have ever laid eyes on."

Mattie laughs, "You are crazy to think you could have landed 'the Lexie Sharp'. She probably eats guys like us for breakfast. She's probably hooking up with the one direction guys or Adam Levine."

I laugh.

Chuck says, "Laugh it up chuckles, I bet you wouldn't be able to hit that."

I huff "As much as I never back down from a challenge she is my sister's best friend. That would definitely make things awkward."

Chuck rolls his eyes, "Quit being a fucking pussy, she lives in LA or freaking NY it isn't like you are going to see each other again!"

I make my way over to where she is dancing because I want to see what the fuss is all about. Once I get closer to her I feel this electric shock in my veins. This is too freaking weird. I see her dancing with her friends and wow this woman is the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. Her bright green eyes and long light brown hair almost down to her perfect ass. The dress she is wearing is so tight; you can see every curve of her body. She has big breast for her size, probably a C cup. Her long and tone legs, she is probably 5'6 or 5'7. I can't take my eyes off of her. I have to adjust my jeans so no one can see my erection.

I finally make my move, I'm right behind her and I guess she can feel me so she turns around. I can tell she likes what she sees. I can see the desire in her eyes. Good thing I'm a great dancer. While dancing I snake my arm around her waist and grind on her just a bit, I hear her gasp. I decide to make my move. I whisper in her ear, "Let's get out of here Sexy."

She looks at me like I am out of my mind. I guess she needs a little more seducing. I kiss the side of her neck a lick around her ear lobe. She moves back and says, "Who do you think you are? I don't even know your name and you think you can invade my personal space."

I don't want to make a scene so I grab her arm and say, "Let's talk for a second."

Once we get seated to my VIP section. I state, "My bad I thought you were feeling it too. You seemed to enjoy our grinding on the dance floor so I assumed you wanted it too."

She rolls her eyes, "Dancing is one thing but leaving to go have meaningless sex is another. I'm not that kind of girl. I've never had a one night stand. I don't hook up!"

I sigh, "Sure you don't. That's what they all say. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm Theo Grey, I'm definitely not going to be selling our sexcapades to the highest bidder."

She downs another shot, "Theo, you are an asshole! You are nothing like your sister has described. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on earth!"

She says that and I know its bullshit; she crosses her legs to the side. She is probably soaking wet and can't keep her legs still. I place my hand on her forearm and I feel this jolt and I can see in her eyes that she felt it too. I sincerely say, "I apologize; I know you aren't like that. I'm really bad at this; I don't do this kind of thing either."

She smiles and I feel my heart grow. We have a couple more drinks and exchange phone numbers. I got her to agree to meet for brunch tomorrow. I don't know what has gotten into me but I have got to have this girl. She is just breathtaking.

 **Lexie POV**

When I tell Theodore I'm going to leave he insists on walking me out. When we get there I say, "It was nice meeting you, I'm looking forward to brunch tomorrow." He moves in closer to me and pushes some the hair out of my face. He softly asks, "May I kiss you?"

My lust for this man takes over and I wrap my arms around his neck and once our mouths meet that is it. We lose ourselves in that moment. Hands all over each other, we look like a bunch a horny teens ready to have sex in the parking lot. I have never kissed anyone like this; his perfect lips hungrily attacking mine. This feeling is so intense I think I'm going to burst. He picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. I feel his very erect member begging for attention. I whisper, "Let's go back to your place, just be careful with me. I haven't done this in a very long time."

He gives me innocent smile, "Don't worry, I will take good care of you baby."

We get into his beautiful sports car and he takes me back to his place. Once we get in the elevator to his penthouse. We are in our little bubble again; we can't get enough of each other. I think I could come by just making out with him. He carries me up to his bedroom, our lips never parting. In no time I am naked in his bed. He starts to leave kisses on every inch of my body. He says, "You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen. You are literally perfect." I stop myself from rolling my eyes because I don't want to ruin this moment with my own self-doubt. I say, "Theodore, you are wearing way too much clothing. I don't think that's fair."

In no time he is naked and I'm just staring with my mouth wide open. I finally find my voice, "Wow, you are so hot." With his muscular arms and like 6 pack. He is the epitome of beauty. My eyes move down further, I'm in shock, he is huge. I don't think it is going to fit. I've only been with Nate and he was medium sized.

Theo chuckles, "it's okay baby, It will fit. I will go slowly until you get used to my size."

He starts off kissing my neck, moves down to breast and stomach until he reaches his destination. He starts by giving me the best oral sex I've ever had. Not that I have much to go by though. Once I come he slips on a condom. Before he enters he asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Breathlessly I beg, "Please Theo."

We spend the next hours having sex over and over again until I get too sore.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate all of it. Love and appreciate the comments and feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Theo POV**

I wake up with my green eyed beauty asleep in my arms; I honestly never want to get out of this bed. Last night when she told me that I'm the second guy she has ever been with and that it has been 3 years since she has had sex. I almost didn't believe her. How is that even possible? That explains why she is so tight. She's the best I've ever had. I'm just here watching her sleep; she looks so peaceful and gorgeous.

I hear her yawn, "Good morning handsome."

I smile and give her a devilish grin, "Morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

She giggles and it is the sweetest sound I've ever heard, "You didn't let me sleep very much mister."

I start giving her butterfly kisses along her jawline and suck on her neck. "Oh and I am not even close to done with you."

She scrambles out of bed, "Mr. Grey, you need to behave. I need to at least take a shower first before you have your wicked way with me again." She is smiling ear to ear.

I chase her into the restroom, "You be a good girl and let me wash you up."

She seductively raises an eyebrow, "Only if you let me clean you up first."

We are both naked in taking a hot shower together, she drops to her knees and looks up at me salaciously and before I know it my cock is in her mouth, she is sucking and licking my head. She adjusts so she can get me in fully in her mouth. I can't believe it. I can feel it in the back of her throat and she isn't even gagging. She just keeps milking me. I can only imagine the sounds that are coming out of me. I tell her I'm about to come if she doesn't want me to come in her mouth but she keeps going. "Fuck!" I yell when I come down her throat and she swallows every last drop. She stands up and says, "You are the best thing I have ever tasted Theodore."

I stand here shocked, "I think you are trying to kill me Lexie."

We wash each other up and of course I'm hard again. I ask with concern, "Are you still sore?"

She says, "No Theo, take me please."

She doesn't have to tell me twice, I bend her over in the shower. I pound into her over and over again. She is always begging for it harder and harder, she is an innocent type of girl but in the bedroom she turns into a wildcat and I love it. While fucking her hard I feel possessive over her, I haven't ever felt it with anyone else. I growl, "You are mine!" She moans, "Yes Theodore!" My girl likes it rough. I give a hard slap on her ass and she moans loudly, "Mmm Theo!" I ask, "You like that baby?" She moans louder, "Yes!Yes!" I slap her ass harder and I feel her tight pussy clench down on me. She comes hard, that is enough to make me come violently inside of her.

Once we are out of the shower, I give her one of my Harvard shirts to wear and some of my boxer briefs. We go into the kitchen and she asks, "What would like me to cook for brunch?"

I smile, "It doesn't matter to me, whatever you feel like."

She frowns, "I want you to choose. I'm not a picky eater."

"Don't pout. I'm not a picky eater either; do you feel like Pancakes or French toast?"

She smiles, "I love Banana pancakes."

I smile back, "I've never had them together but I love bananas and pancakes so I'm sure I would like them together."

She gets out the stuff to make the food and I ask, "Do you need some help?"

"You can just relax, I love to cook."

I sit here just mesmerized watching this beyond beautiful woman cooking in my kitchen. I could really get used to this. I realize that I need to calm down. I don't do dating/relationships. What the hell have I done? She was this innocent girl who just wanted to be left alone. I'm only going to mess this up; I know nothing about love except that it is rare. Here I am fucking falling for the first time and she is just going to up and leave back to LA! I'm sure as hell not leaving Seattle. GEH is my life, my legacy.

She brings the food over, "Would you like some orange juice or milk?"

I get up and go to the fridge, "I can get it, what would you like?"

She smiles sheepishly, "Orange juice please."

I bring our drinks and we start to eat.

I take my first bite and I moan, "mmm these are amazing. This is my new favorite."

She smiles, "I'm glad you like them, my dad could only cook two things these and an omelet."

I half smile and she is picking up on my uneasiness, "Is there something wrong? Do you want me to leave?" She asks.

"No! I want you here." I reach for wrist and pull her onto my lap. I slowly start to kiss her luscious lips. We stare into each other's eyes for a bit and then we head back into my bedroom for some more fun. She is insatiable like me, it's almost like we were made for each other.

 **Lexie POV**

In the past 24 hours I have had more sex than I have my whole life. Theo is an amazing lover; I have never had so many orgasms. I need to be careful though, he is so sexy, gorgeous, and sweet. I'm only 22, I'm not at a point in my life where I can have a serious boyfriend or fall for someone. Plus he doesn't seem like the type to have a serious relationship. He is just as obsessed with his career as me, always checking his phone for work related stuff. I didn't have him use condoms because I'm on the pill; I've been on them since I was a teenager because I had irregular periods plus horrible cramps. He also said at the club he doesn't do hook ups either so I don't have to worry about an STD.

After having mind blowing sex over and over again today we took a long nap. Now this evening we ordered pizza and watching a movie. I'm excited to do these normal things that people my age should be doing. He asks with a mouth full of pizza, "What movie do you want to watch?"

I reply, "I want to watch that new one with the cowboy, the Nicholas Sparks novel movie… Oh yeah, the longest ride!"

He rolls his eyes and laughs, "Not a chick flick babe."

I pout, "Please Theodore."

He kisses my lips, "Don't pout, fine we will watch it."

We watched the whole movie cuddled up in each other's arms and afterwards I ask, "I loved it! Did you like it?"

He laughs, "It was good."

I laugh, "Well even if it would have sucked it was worth watching Scott Eastwood without a shirt on!"

He sets me aside and looks is a little angry if I'm not mistaken. "I need to use the restroom."

Without another word he leaves the theater room. I guess Theo has a bit of a jealous side because that comment didn't sit well with him.

Thank God when he comes back he seems to have let it go. We spend the rest of the night having hot passionate sex. When we finally go to sleep it is like 4 or 5 in the morning. When I wake up Sunday morning it is 10am. I remember I haven't checked my cell phone since I came here on Friday night. I've been wrapped up in our little bubble and forgot about everything and everyone else.

I go to the living room and fetch my purse. I get out my phone and see that I have almost 50 text messages and the same amount of missed calls.

I respond to all my worried friends and any business related calls.

I sent a group text saying, "I'm fine, no need to worry. I just needed a whole day or so without my cell phone to just relax."

My phone rings and Christie says, "Omg I was so worried. I thought maybe you were upset about our fight on Friday night."

"Oh not at all, we are like sisters. We will have our fights but we won't stay angry at each other."

She laughs, "I know, sorry for being such a bitch."

I laugh, "it's ok Christie, It's in our nature."

She asks, "Where the heck have you been? I went by your hotel twice yesterday to apologize and you weren't there."

"ummmm I kind of met someone and I'm still at his place."

She squeals, "OMGGG, who is he? What does he do?"

I laugh, "I will give you the details when I get home, I don't want to wake him. Make sure if you speak to Victoria you don't mention this to her. The last thing I want is my crazed mother on my case."

As soon as we hang up my phone rings again, fuck of course Victoria has sensed I mentioned her.

I answer, "Hi mother."

She barks, "What did I tell you about calling me that, why haven't you been answering my calls Alexandria Marie Sharp!"

I sigh, "I have been busy Victoria, sorry."

She lets out an evil laugh, "Busy my ass, why are you even opening up a 3rd label there in Seattle. That is just a waste of time and money."

"Maybe you think so but I want to be able to work from here too. I want to be able to spend more time with dad now that he isn't traveling for work as much."

She replies, "You have your elder years to worry about such nonsense."

"You should just worry about the fashion line and the magazines. I will take care of my labels and anything that has to do with my music!"

She sighs, "No need to get sassy with me daughter, I'm only helping you with your career."

"I have to go. I have a meeting to attend."

I hit the end button as fast as I can.

I hear Theo's elevator ding and I think who the heck could be here. At least I decided to put on his boxers and t-shirt before I came out here.

I see some pretty blonde in nothing but a baby doll. I feel a surge of jealous and hurt run through me; these are unfamiliar feelings for me.

I ask, "Who are you?"

She replies angrily, "I'm Megan Teddy's girlfriend, who are you?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

She says, "Well now you do, so please leave."

I grab all my stuff and get out of there as fast as I can.

 **I know I posted these 3 chapters fast but I was just trying to get it started. Not too sure on what you all are thinking? Still wondering if I should just scratch the story or continue it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Theo POV**

I wake up to a cold empty bed and I wonder where my Lexie is. "My Lexie", what the hell is wrong with me. I go to the restroom and when I return Megan is naked in bed with her legs spread. I gasp, "Get dressed! I forgot you were coming over today. Where is Lexie?"

She laughs, "She left, Teddy we need to talk about us. I know we have this arrangement with no strings attached but I've fallen for you. I want to be with you, like a real relationship."

You have got to be fucking kidding me, why does this shit always happen to me. Girls say that they can do the whole friends with benefits bullshit but when it comes down to it they always want more and more! Once I have calmed down a bit I try to talk about this. "Megan, you are a special woman but I'm not interested in that kind of relationship. I think we should end this benefits agreement."

She starts cry, "You haven't even given us a chance Teddy!"

I sigh, "I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I never meant to hurt you."

She slaps me in the face, "You are an asshole!" She spews.

I get out my cell phone and call my security detail Wilson to escort her out. Once she is gone I call Lexie and of course she doesn't answer. I call a few more times. I text her

 **"Lexie baby, please talk to me." T** *

20 minutes go by and finally my phone dings, **"Leave me the fuck alone, delete my number or I will change it." L***

" **Please just hear me out first, you aren't being fair!" T***

I get Wilson to go running and kick boxing for a few hours. When I get back I shower and try to come up with a plan to talk to Lexie. I call Christie and she answers, "Hey big brother!"

"Hey Sis, Where are you at?"

"I'm with some friends and then going to the family dinner tonight."

"Are your friends going to be at the dinner tonight?"

"Why Teddy, What is up?"

"Nothing is up, I was just wondering if you were ever going to introduce me to your best friends and I'm sure the family would love to visit with them."

"That's a good idea, I will talk to mom. See you tonight!"

"Later."

 **Lexie POV**

I get back to my hotel room and jump in bed. I pull the covers over my head and do something I haven't done in 3 years; I cry and cry until I fall asleep. My cell continues to go off so I put it on vibrate and go back to sleep. I wake up to a loud pounding on my door; I quickly get dressed and answer the door.

"What the hell?!" I shout as I swing the door open.

My best friends quickly pile into my room. Concern etched on their faces.

Michael looks shocked and is the first to start firing off questions, "Have you been crying?!"

"Shut up! I want everyone out of my room!"

Misty puts her hands on her slender hips, "Too fucking bad, we aren't leaving until we get some answers. I will call Victoria if I have too!"

"You wouldn't!"

Jenn says, "If she doesn't then I will! Seriously the last time we saw you cry was when your Nana died."

Michael says, "And before that was when you were like 6 or 7 when your mom left your dad."

"Thank you all so fucking much for bringing up all the worst times in my life. LET'S JUST CLARIFY MY MOM LEFT ME AND MY DAD. She took her precious Marissa with her."

Christie says, "Lexie, I'm sorry. I hate to see you hurting. What happened?"

"I can't talk about it."

They all say in unison, "Please try."

"I'm only going to say all of this one time. I met a guy at the club on Friday night and I couldn't stop the feelings I had for him. We spent the rest of the weekend together. When I woke up this morning and he was still asleep, his girlfriend showed up. He lied to me; he said he didn't have a girlfriend. The worst part is that I had never felt like that about anyone. I fell for this lying cheating asshole."

Michael grits his teeth, "I will kill this prick! What is his name?"

I look around and say, "I don't want to say."

He asks, "Do we know him?"

"Gosh, you guys are driving me insane! His name is Theodore Grey; he is Christie's older brother."

Christie's mouth drops, "My brother did this? He doesn't have a girlfriend though! I would know if he did."

"Why would I lie about it, I was at his freaking bachelor pad when she showed up in lingerie. She said her name was Megan and that she was his girlfriend. He is a liar."

Christie looks pissed, "I know my brother, and he wouldn't say he didn't have a girlfriend if he really did. This Megan girl is lying."

I laugh, "She had to know the pass codes to his penthouse to get in! Look it isn't a big freaking deal. I'm leaving back to LA tonight. I'm going to leave you in charge of the Seattle branch until I get back. "

Christie says, "Don't leave; I need you here with the label here to get started. You are better at harvesting new artist, which we will need to find."

"I know I'm going to get John to come and help you. You know he is great at that too."

She sighs, "So this whole thing with my stupid brother is going to mess up all the plans we made for the label. This is so unlike you, you never let personal feelings get in the way of music and the label."

"I didn't say that it was going to be permanent, I just need a little time to clear my head and get my shit together. Please try to understand."

She gives me a hug and I kind of hug her back.

"My parents have invited all of us for dinner tonight, would you please come before you leave? My fam has missed you."

"Is Theo going to be there?"

She says, "I doubt it, my mom said the past 3 dinners he hasn't showed up."

"Please try to find out first because I can't see him right now."

She calls Theodore and puts him on speakerphone.

 **Theo POV**

I'm in my study working like usual. My cell rings and it is Christie.

"Grey."

"Hi Theo, what are you doing?"

"I'm in my study working."

I notice it sounds weird like I'm on speakerphone. I bet she is with Lexie. I wonder if Lexie told her about us and what happened.

She asks, "Are you going to be at the family dinner tonight?"

I lie, "I can't make it tonight, I have too much work to do."

She sighs, "Of course you do."

"I will talk to you later sister."

I end the call; my guess is that Lexie wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be at the dinner tonight. Little miss feisty Lexie is going to be in for a surprise tonight. I decide to finish my work later tonight when I get home. I head over to my parents an hour early to talk with my dad about my current situation. I need his advice on what to do.

Once I get there my mom is beaming with excitement. "Teddy, you actually came!"

I chuckle, "I told you I was coming. Where is dad?"

She says, "He is out back tossing a football with Jake. Did you need him?"

"Yeah, I'll go out back and get him. Thank you Mommy." I kiss her forehead.

Once I'm outside my dad says, "Theodore, I didn't think you would show up."

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

He looks up at me puzzled. "Let's go to my study. Jacob, we will continue this later."

Once we are there he closes the door. "Is everything okay? Please tell me you haven't knocked up one of your 'Friends'?"

I laugh, "I'm not stupid dad, I know how to use protection. I met someone & I screwed it up!"

He sits, "How'd you screw it up?"

"Friday night before I met her, I invited one of my friends over but she was away and said she would meet up with me Sunday at Escala but once I met Lexie I completely forgot about it. So while we were blissfully in our own little world my friend Megan showed up and ruined it all. Now Lexie hates me and she won't even talk to me."

My dad asks, "First of all, are you talking about Lexie your sister's boss/best friend?"

I laugh, "The one and only."

He looks shocked, "So let me see if I understand this correctly, you want an actual relationship with Lexie?"

"I don't know what I want but I need her to talk to me, and for her not to hate me. What should I do?"

This is the first time my dad doesn't seem to have a clue; he usually has the answer to every problem.

He says, "You try to apologize and apologize some more."

"Dad, seriously I tried she is completely ignoring me. It's like it all meant nothing to her."

Just then there is a knock on the door, it is my mother. "Christian, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes babe."

My dad says, "We will be right out Ana."

 **Lexie POV**

We are at the Grey's mansion. I swear I give Ana a hug for like 5 minutes. She is the mother I always wish I had. Christie is so lucky with her parents. My dad was always away working, most of my life I was raised by my nanny who was a grouchy strict old lady. My dad loves me but he has never been that affectionate and my mother is the devil in the flesh. The only love I got from my parental type units was my Nana, I was her baby doll. When she passed away it almost killed me, I literally locked myself in a restroom for days and balled. I knew then I would always be alone and the one person in this world that loved me for just being me was gone. Ana's spirit reminds me of her, and that's why I love to be around her when I'm here in Seattle.

Once we are all seated on the couch except Christian because he is attending business in his office, "Lexie dear, are you doing ok?" Ana asks concerned.

I look at Christie and she gives me a nod assuring me she didn't say anything.

I reply, "I'm ok, I think I just need to take a little break from work for a little while. I'm going to go back to LA to get away for a bit."

She looks at me surprised, "Christie had said you were really excited to be back in Seattle."

Mr. Grey and Theo walk into the room.

Mr. Grey greets us all; he gives me a big hug and says, "Lexie, it so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Mr. Grey. I have missed you guys!"

Ana proudly introduces everyone to Theodore. Before he can say anything to me or shake my hand.

I step away and say, "I just wanted to stop by and say hi to everyone. My flight back to LA is leaving soon and I need to get my stuff from the hotel."

I try to rush out of there and get in my car. I hear someone following me out, and I feel that familiar electricity I get when I'm near Theodore. He gently pulls on my arm before I can get in my car.

He pleads, "Please just talk to me for a few minutes!"

 **Thank you for the reviews and feedback. I will slow down the updates so I can get some more feedback before I continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I created a Pinterest so you guys can have some visuals of everything but I haven't pin pointed the exact characters so you choose your fave's and even give me suggestions. I've been thinking about expanding the story to add more POV from some of the other Grey's and other characters so we'll see!**

 **Pinterest : /lovingmrgrey/shades-of-grey/**

 **Lexie POV**

"Please just talk to me for a few minutes!" Theo pleads.

I hiss, "Let me go Theodore!"

He shakes his head, "No, you are acting like such a childish brat!"

"Then just leave me alone, why don't you go home to your blonde bimbo girlfriend!"

"Listen to me, Megan is not my girlfriend. We just had a friends with benefits type of arrangement. Well that was until I met you."

"That is disgusting, you said you didn't do hook ups! That is basically what that arrangement is." I spit out.

"You aren't being fair; I'm a man with needs. I wasn't just picking up random strangers from a club is what I meant. I ended any contact with her or any other girl. I just want you baby." He moves closer to me and his thumb softly caresses my lips. I kiss him hard and soft all at the same time.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I don't even know who I am anymore."

He whispers, "Me either baby."

He pulls me even closer to him and just holds me in his big strong arms. We stand there a few minutes just soaking each other in, "Lexie, will you be my girlfriend? I have never felt like this about anyone before. " He asks nervously.

Without even thinking about the logistics, "Yes I will." He picks me up and I wrap myself around him. Our kissing starts off gentle and soft, it turns into a deep passionate kiss. Minutes have passed and we still haven't stopped. I hear a familiar deep voice clear his throat and Theo growls at our intruder as we release each other.

"Are you guys planning on coming inside for dinner, everyone is still waiting?" Michael says as he glares at Theo.

Theo possessively sneaks his arms around my waist, "Yeah man, we will be there in a minute."

Michael asks, "Lexie, may I talk to you privately for a minute?"

I give Theo a peck, "I will be there in a couple minute."

He says, "Ok baby."

Michael huffs, "Are you fucking serious? Baby? You can't possibly still want to see him after what happened?"

I sigh, "It was a misunderstanding, and Megan was never his girlfriend."

"You can't trust men like him Lexie!"

I'm starting to get pissed off, "Like what Mike?!"

He angrily laughs, "Forget it, when he is through with you, don't come crying to me if you are going to be this fucking stupid."

I shove him out of the way, "Get out of my way and stay out of my business Mike!"

I take my seat next to Theodore at the dinner table; he takes my hand in his and smiles.

"Is everything okay? What did he want?" Theo quietly questions me.

"We will talk later." His family is just staring at us with huge smiles on their faces.

His father asks, "So Lexie, are you still leaving for LA tonight?" I feel Theo tense up next to me.

I can't help but let out a little laugh because at this point someone would have to drag me away from Theo.

"No, Mr. Grey I'm going to stay."

Mr. Grey smiles, "Good I'm glad. Lexie you should know better, you can call me Christian."

I smile, "Thank you Christian."

Christie asks, "Oh Lexie I forgot to ask if Phoebe accepted the offer?"

"She sure did."

Ana asks, "What offer?"

Phoebe is an artist/photographer and owns her art studio and photo gallery in NY.

I proudly announce, "Her comp will handle all photography for Escape Records."

Ana and Christian look so proud of their daughter, I wonder if my parents have been that proud of me. I think my dad is proud of me. I don't know why all the sudden I'm so emotional, I guess I do know, for years I have hid my heart away from anyone that could hurt it like my parents did. Now with Theo I am opening these walls that have been closed, maybe I should end this before it ends badly and I can't recover from it.

 **Theo POV**

Lexie is in deep thought and I hope everything is okay with us. I can't keep my hands off of her. First I make sure no one can see, and then I slowly sneak my hand up her dress along her silky smooth thighs. I hear her take a deep breath and adjust in her seat. She discreetly pushes my hand away; I give her my signature smirk. She shoots one right back at me and I feel her hand on my cock rubbing it, I'm so glad we are in the corner where no one can see anything. It takes everything I have in me not to roll my eyes back and moan. She is going to make me explode in my pants at the dinner table across from my parents. My little minx is going to get it tonight.

I think I heard my name but I'm not too sure.

My mother repeats her question, "Teddy, have you talked to Chris lately?"

"Yes, I talked to him a few days ago. He is looking forward to coming home for the summer."

Lexie is torturing me and loving it, she keeps slowly rubbing it. I'm going to come any minute.

Her phone starts vibrating on the table, "Excuse me everyone, I have to take this. I will be right back."

That is it; she is really trying to kill me.

Christie decides to speak up, "Teddy, you better not hurt her. Lexie is my best friend."

I scoff, "I wouldn't, just chill out."

I adjust my jeans so no one can see my erection and excuse myself from the table. I find Lexie in the restroom on the phone with someone talking about the label. I quickly pick her up setting her on the bathroom counter; I unzip my pants then push her panties to the side and jam my hard cock deep inside her. She gasp loudly, she is so fucking wet and tight. She puts the person on hold and I pound my throbbing cock into her over and over again. I have to put my hand over her mouth so no one can hear her screams. She is the first to come and I follow right after.

She laughs, "You better hurry back before they know what we did in here!"

I get cleaned up and say, "You asked for it baby." She giggles again "I know I did sexy. I couldn't help myself. I do need to finish this call, so I can finish dinner with everyone."

"Fine hurry up woman!"

I go back into the dining room and my father asks, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. She is handling some business with the label."

My dad states, "Well what your mother and I wanted to ask you before she came back is… we are asking that you not mention anything to Chris about you and Lexie for a little while."

"Why not?", I ask annoyed.

My mother says, "Since Chris had met Lexie in high school, he has always had a crush on her but never got the chance to ask her out. When he finally had enough courage she already had a boyfriend."

"I'm sure he is over it by now, he is in college and probably has plenty of girls to choose from."

"Well we would still appreciate you waiting a little while to mention anything", my father demands.

"I won't rub it in his face but she is my girlfriend, I'm not going to hide that from anyone. The paps are bound to get pics of us out."

As I'm speaking Lexie comes back and takes her seat.

She looks uneasy and I ask, "Do you have something to add about what you heard us talking about?"

"Umm Theo, we can talk about this later in private."

That pisses me off, "Just talk about it now please, they are going to know anyway."

"I thought since this relationship is new that we would wait a little while before we go public. I'm a very private when it comes to my personal life."

I don't know why this is upsetting me as much as it is. "I guess our relationship is no different than the relationships I'm used to." I state smugly.

Lexie looks like she has been punched in the stomach. Everyone around the table is looking at me with concern.

She is the first to speak, "Theodore that was a messed up thing to say, I know you didn't mean it though. I just wanted to enjoy our relationship for a while before the rest of the world tries to break us up. My mother will be the first in line to make sure that happens."

Now I feel like such a jerk, my father gives me a disapproving look. I swear you would think we were having dinner with her family.

"I'm sorry babe; I know I was being a jerk about it."

We have finished dinner and my dad asks to speak with me in his study.

He looks frustrated, "Son, why would you treat her like that in front of your family?"

I frown, "I don't know what it is with her. I feel so jealous and possessive of her. I've never felt like this before and I'm so afraid of losing her."

He sighs, "You say things like that to hurt her and you will eventually lose her."

 **Lexie POV**

We are in the living area drinking hot tea. Christie and I are discussing going to NY for a couple days. There is this new male artist that we have been trying to sign but John hasn't been able to close the deal. Christian and Theo have finished their business chat and joined us in the family room.

Christie asks, "So are we going to NY to close it? Was it John who called?"

"Yes, he is bugging me to go out there but I don't feel like it."

She laughs, "I love NY, why don't you ever like to go?"

Misty decides to throw in her two cents which is usually accurate, "Because Victoria lives there and she will bug her to visit her."

"Ohhh my bad, I didn't even think of that." Christie says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, I will suck it up and go. Are you coming? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes, I'm going! I've wanted to meet this artist." She says excitedly.

I sneer, "He is a real piece of work, but very talented."

"Why hasn't John been able to close the deal?" she asks.

"Because the artist is ridiculous and says he will only sign if he meets with me first."

"That's kind of creepy." Christie says concerned.

"Don't worry it happens quite a bit with some of the artist."

I look over at Theo and he is just hanging off my every word. I start to feel that familiar pull in my lower half. Oh my God what is wrong with me? I need more of him and I just had him in the restroom a bit ago.

"Hello earth to Lexie." Christie laughs as I'm pulled out of my dirty thoughts of my boyfriend.

"What did I miss?" I look over at Theo, who is chuckling at me. I give him a dirty look to let him know he is in trouble.

"I asked when we are leaving for NY?" Christie exclaims.

"I don't know yet, you see have this really hot boyfriend, who I need to talk about it with first." I laugh and Theo loves it, listening with his perfect megawatt smile.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and support. Keep them coming, I love to hear what you think! I also love suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **/lovingmrgrey/shades-of-grey/**

 **Lexie POV**

It's late when we leave the Grey's. We are saying our farewells and I'm in Theo's arms. He pouts, "Baby please let Wilson drive your car back and you can spend the night with me."

I pout, "I want to but I have to get ready for my flight tomorrow and I have lots of boring phone calls to make."

He runs his fingers through his sexy copper hair.

"Fine, I thought you said we were going to talk about NY but I guess you already made your decision and I'm fine with that but still you could have said that"

"Teddy, I don't want to fight with you." I don't usually call him Teddy but his whole family called him that and I liked it.

"I didn't think we were fighting, just talking about this. We just got together and you are leaving, I at least wanted to sleep in the same bed with you one more night."

"Aww I want that too babe, come to the hotel with me please?"

He laughs, "I'm all for that but I thought you wanted to keep us out of the gossip rags."

"Oh yeah, I'm such a dork sometimes."

"Yeah but you are my sexy as hell dork." He growls.

We get back to his penthouse and have mind blowing sex until we both fall asleep. When I wake up in the morning I feel cold and realize Theo isn't here. I go to the restroom and brush my teeth with his toothbrush. I find him at the table eating oatmeal and fruit decked out in a dark gray suit looking like a GQ model; I want to jump his bones.

He looks up and notices me approaching, "Good morning gorgeous"

"Morning, I missed you but damn you look delicious." I pout.

He laughs and gives me the bowl of oatmeal and fruit he prepared for me.

"Thank you Teddy. I noticed your family calls you that and I love it. Does it bother when I call you that?"

He gives me his panty dropping smile, "You can call me whatever you want baby."

"Don't smile at me like that or I won't let you leave for work."

"Don't tempt me woman, I will have you naked in my bed before you can form your next sentence."

I laugh, "Promises, promises Grey."

Before I know it he is out of his seat throwing me over his shoulder. "You love to drive me wild you little vixen."

He softly tosses me on to the bed, I start to pull at his clothes and he waves a finger at me. "What am I going to do with you?" He quickly gets me naked and yanks off his tie; he carefully uses his tie to restrain me to the bed. I giggle, "You are a naughty boy Theo."

"Well you have been a very bad girl and now I'm going to have my way with you."

Before I know it he is licking me, "mmm you are so wet already." He says right before he starts eagerly licking and sucking my clit. While he does this I feel him stick two fingers inside my warm and ready sex. I scream "Theo!" he licks it all up as I come hard. One swift move and he is inside me and I feel so satisfied and full. I could do this with him forever and never get tired of it; I think sex is like his super power. He keeps slowly thrusting himself inside me and it is torture. I'm out of breath and wanting my release, "Theo please, harder baby!"

"Patience beautiful girl, I want to savor this moment. I'm going to give you something to remember when you are in NY."

We have never had sex like this before; this is what they call making love. An hour later after we both are exhausted and satiated we both get dressed. His cell phone has been going off nonstop; I don't want to get out of this bed. I pout, "Hold me just a couple minutes before you leave?"

I lay there in his arms with my head on his chest. He asks, "What's wrong baby?"

I don't want to tell him that I think I'm going to wake up and this was all a dream or that when I leave for NY everything is going to change, we will go back to our lives and everything will fall apart.

"I'm going to miss you, I don't really feel like leaving but I have to."

He kisses my cheek, "I'm going to miss you too, I would try to go with you but I'm so close on this huge account."

"I know Theo, I understand."

 **Theo POV**

I hate that Lexie is leaving for NY to visit with that douche musician. That fucker better not try to pull some crap. Requesting a meeting with her directly, while holding my beautiful girlfriend my cell phone goes off again. I choose to answer it this time because my father is probably worried.

"Hi dad"

"Theodore, is everything okay? Wilson said you are still in your room? Are you sick?"

"Sorry, I'm running late today. I'm fine something came up and I couldn't leave." I'm hoping he will get what I'm saying.

"Something came up? I've been so worried and that is the best you can come up with?" He sounds annoyed.

"I'm sorry dad, Lexie is leaving for NY soon and I just needed to spend some time with her first. I'm never later or do this, I bust my ass so please just let it slide this one time."

Lexie is quietly laughing; surprisingly my dad lets out a little chuckle. "Teddy, relax I understand and I'm glad you are making extra time for your girlfriend but please at least let me know so I don't worry."

After the call I tickle Lexie and I love her little squeal. "Teddy stop please! I'm sorry" She whimpers.

"You get me in trouble and you think it is funny. I should tie you back up to the bed as punishment but you would like that too much" I continue to tickle her.

She somehow flips me where she is on top straddling me, "Maybe I should tie you up mister." Instantly I'm hard as a rock and ready. My cell phone alarm goes off to remind me of the very important conference call I have with my current deal. "I have to go baby, I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you." I pout.

She says, "It's okay baby, have a good day and good luck!"

"Be careful and safe travels let me know when you land. I'm going to miss you so much gorgeous."

"I'll miss you too my Teddy bear."

We kiss like we are never going to see each other again, and I leave with the biggest smile on my face. I thought when I would get to GEH this goofy smile would go away but no its still here. I need to put on my game face; I don't want anyone to think I'm going soft. When it comes to business I'm just like my father. I'm in my office and my dad comes in.

He smiles, "Looks like you had a good morning?"

"Yes, that is an understatement."

"Your mother and I are elated to see you like this son; we have worried about you for quite some time."

"I honestly never thought I would have a girlfriend, it feels so different. But in a good way."

"I know exactly what you mean."

I frown, "Be honest, how bad does Chris have it for Lexie?"

My dad laughs, "Well I don't know about now but it was pretty bad in high school.

"Dad, I don't want to hurt him but I will never give Lexie up. Does that make me a bad brother?"

He sighs, "Of course not it makes you a man, falling in love for the first time."

"Falling in love is a bit of stretch don't you think. We have been together a few days and I will admit I have never felt this way and I'm obsessed with her but love?"

My dad laughs, "Whatever you say son."

 **Christie POV**

I love being at my house, I have missed it here. I'm getting ready for NY. I call my twin brother Chris to see how he is doing.

He answers, "Cee Cee"

"Brother! I miss you!"

He laughs, "I miss you too."

"Are you still in NY?"

"Yes, can you keep a secret?" Oh crap, he knocked someone up.

"Of course!" I laugh

"I just signed with Simon and Schuster, my novel series is going to be published!" He says excitedly.

"Chris! I'm so happy for you. Why didn't you go with Grey's Publishing?"

"Same reason you just didn't have dad buy your own record label, I wanted to do it on my own."

"I know what you mean but do you really think mom would have signed you if you sucked?"

He laughs, "I needed this for myself."

"I'm going to NY with the gang; we should hang out before we all leave!"

"Sounds like a plan sis, ttyl"

We hang up and a couple minutes later Caleb calls.

I answer, "Hey you."

"Christie, babe I need to see you before you leave for NY."

"I can't Lexie will be here any minute. Plus you know my father has cameras all over here. Security is tighter because of Friday night."

"Meet me somewhere then."

"I will be late and miss my flight if I do that."

"Why do you even have to go?! I flew from LA for you just to take off to NY."

"Don't be angry, I will make it up to you."

"I doubt it; I will be flying to Toronto to shoot that horror movie in a few days."

"Don't hook up with anyone over there" I pout.

"We aren't married or exclusive. You can date anyone you want in NY. Monogamy is not really my thing; we tried that already, twice remember."

"Seriously, Friday you flew over here begging for another chance?"

"Sorry, it just pisses me off that you just take off and do whatever the fuck you want. I don't get much down time in between shooting and I wanted to spend a few fucking days with you. But I should have known Lexie says jump and you ask how high!"

I hate the way he makes me feel and worse of all that I fell in love with this asshole. I'm a strong independent woman but I can't let him go no matter how much he hurts me. Not meaning to I start to cry. "Please don't yell at me Caleb." My sister Phoebe would never put up with this; I don't know why I do.

"Quit crying, you make me out to be the bad guy all the time. It gets old Christie."

I wipe away my tears, "Just leave me alone don't call, text, or anything. I'm done with you Caleb!"

"For how long? A month maybe two? You always come back" he spits out.

I end the call and there is knock on my bedroom door. I wipe my eyes and try to hide the fact I've been crying. "Come in."

Lexie comes in looking like she has won the lottery. "Are you ready to roll?"

She takes a look at me and asks, "What happened?!"

"I got in a huge fight with Caleb, he is mad that I'm going to NY."

"Awww Christie, I'm so sorry. As much as I don't like the guy I don't want you hurting. You can stay and I will take care of it."

"No, he doesn't get to throw a fit and get his way."

"Are you sure because I can handle it?"

"Yes, I'm sure but can we please please go to the Marquee club this time?

Lexie laughs, "Fine, I will make reservations for tomorrow night. Let's go, we have to pick up Jenn and Misty."

When we get in the SUV there are two security details. I ask Thomas, "My dad has two of you on me now?"

Thomas laughs, "No ma'am, this is Clark he was hired by Theodore to protect Ms. Sharp."

Lexie shouts, "What the hell!?"

 **It has been fun writing this story so far and I have lots of ideas. I might try to slow down with the chapters to maybe like once a week or so. I appreciate everyone that leaves comments and followed the story! There hasn't been too many comments on the last chapters and I'm kind of wondering if I should continue or try to start a new story? Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Shout out to : Sampuig306 for helping with this chapter!**

 **Lexie POV**

I'm so upset that he thinks he can make decisions for me without even talking to me about it first. This isn't going to fly 'Mr. I'm too hot for my own good'. Gosh he has some nerve, the more I think about it the more pissed off I get. "Clark thank you, Theodore is mistaken. I don't need a security detail."

"Ma'am I can be very discreet and keep my distance but I have to go with you."

"Cut this ma'am business, my name is Lexie please. You will be staying here in Seattle, or I will get a restraining order against you."

"Ma I mean Lexie, Mr. Grey will be very angry and might even fire me."

"Don't worry about Theodore, I will speak with him."

Misty laughs, "Oh I'm scared, poor Theo isn't going to know what hit him."

Jenn joins in on the fun, "Pissed off Lexie is so fun to watch though, except when you are the reason for her anger."

"Gosh, I'm right here guys. You are such skanks" I laugh.

Everyone breaks into laughter. "Okay be quiet everyone his meeting should be over by now; I have a boyfriend to deal with."

I call his cell phone and he doesn't answer, I remember he also programmed his email address in my address book. Once we are situated on the plane I send Theo a quick email. Michael and I haven't spoken much since the whole fight we had at the Grey's, he has called me a few times but I was busy with Theo. I decide to call him before takeoff.

"Hey Lexie Cakes"

"Hey Chocolate"

He lets out the breath he was holding, "Good, I thought you were still going to be pissed about my little bitch fit last night."

I laugh, "I have bigger fish to fry at the moment, and I could never stay mad at you long anyways."

He laughs, "Good, can we talk about it seriously though?"

"Yes, but you need to hurry because my flight is going to be leaving soon."

"I just see you with him and I'm worried because I haven't seen you this way and I don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure Theodore Grey is the kind of guy you want to be in relationship with. I would approve of Chris, his brother because he doesn't screw anything that walks but I've heard so many things about Theo and they aren't good things Lex."

Wow this is too much to take in right now, why haven't I heard what he has heard. Maybe because I never cared or paid attention before. "It's all so new, let me just process it. I have a lot of thinking to do; it's hard because my feelings for him consumes me."

"That's what I'm worried about, I will leave it alone for now but just be careful Lex."

 **Theo POV**

I get out of my major meeting and go over my schedule this week with Zoe. "Zoe, any calls from Lexie Sharp should be sent over right away. Also make sure she has immediate access to my office."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"And please send Lexie a large bouquet of roses and the best chocolates to Escape Records in NY first thing tomorrow morning."

"Would you like a message sent with it?"

"Say, can't stop thinking about you baby, can't wait till you are in my arms again. Theodore Grey"

Zoe has a smile on her face which is rare for her; she is very stoic and professional. "I will make sure I get on that right away sir, anything else?"

"That's all for now, Thank you."

She looks surprised; I guess I don't usually come across as polite. What is Lexie doing to me, I don't know but I like it. I check my cell phone and see that I have a missed call from her, I try to call her back but her phone is off. Her flight must have left already. I open my email and see one from Lexie.

 **From: Alexandria Sharp**

 **To: Theodore Grey**

 **Date: Mon, June 1, 2015 at 12:32 PM**

 **Subject: We need to talk**

Tried to call, my flight should land around 6pm. I will call you shortly after.

Lexie Sharp

Escape Records

Talk? What the heck, I don't like the sound of that email. We have only been apart for a few hours and it is already falling apart. I start pacing back and forth across my office. There is a quick knock and my dad strolls in like he owns the fucking place. Oh wait, he does.

He looks at me concerned, "Everything okay son?"

"I don't know, Lexie emailed me and says 'we need to talk'. Her email was so cold and unlike her, I think she is already going to dump me already."

My dad looks at me like I'm crazy, "Calm down, take a few deep breaths. Don't jump to conclusions; I have learned that women love to drive men crazy with their email shenanigans. I learned that from your mother, just to clear that up."

"Now I have to wait freaking hours to know what the fuck she wants to talk about. Why couldn't she just have said it in the email and put me out of my misery."

He chuckles, "Damn, you have it bad. I better call Chuck in here to get you off the ledge."

Chuck one of my best friends since forever works here at GEH in the legal department.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this."

Just then Zoe buzzes in "Mr. Grey, the flowers and chocolates have been sent to Lexie. Sir, Clark is requesting to meet with you."

I yell, "Send him in!" I'm fucking pissed; he should be on a flight to NY with my girlfriend.

Once he enters, "What the fuck are you doing here and not in NY where I'm paying you to be?!"

"Mr. Grey, she sent me back here."

"You don't work for her! You work for me!"

He comes in "Sir, I'm so sorry. Ms. Sharp refused my services and said if I didn't leave she would call the cops and get a restraining order."

"I don't care; get on the next flight to NY! You will now be her covert guard."

"Yes, right away sir. Again, I apologize."

"It's fine, please just protect my girlfriend."

Once he leaves my dad says, "It's kind of scary watching you in action, you are like my clone."

Once my dad goes back to his office I decide I'm going to move meetings up, I'm going to have a crazy busy day. I'm so busy before I know it I look up at the clock and it is 7pm. Lexie still hasn't called so I take out my phone to call her, I know her flight should be there by now. I wait a bit because I choose to call Clark and make sure he arrived in NY.

He answers, "Hello Mr. Grey."

"Are you in NY? Where is Lexie?"

"Yes sir, she just arrived at her hotel."

"Who is there with her?"

"No one sir, she entered her room alone."

"Thank you Clark."

 **Lexie POV**

We finally get to NY and I'm so exhausted. I spent the whole flight writing some new songs, I couldn't sleep anyways. The long flight has done nothing to calm me down, and my conversation with Michael is only making me feel worse. Why can't we just rewind and go back to this morning while I was in Theo's big muscular arms. Oh hell no I'm not letting is sex appeal get him off the hook. I literally walk into my hotel room and plop down on the bed. I check my latest email and of course read Teddy's email first.

 **From: Theodore Grey**

 **To: Alexandria Sharp**

 **Date: Mon, June 1, 2015 at 12:52 PM**

 **Subject: I'm worried**

By the tone in your email. Why didn't you call my office? I hope everything is okay with us. I'm already going crazy missing you and those sweet lips.

Laters baby,

Theodore Grey

COO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Awww I swoon for a couple minute while thinking about how sweet his message was, then his luscious lips and what he does with his wicked tongue. _"Bitch you need to chill out, game face on",_ my self-conscious screams at me. My phone rings and it is him.

I answer, "Hello."

"Hey gorgeous, how was your flight?" He says in his velvety smooth voice.

"It was fine Theodore." I'm not even trying to sound semi-pleasant.

It is silent for a few seconds, "Lexie, what did you want to talk about?" He sounds deflated, oh no I will not feel bad for this little control freak!

"Theodore, how dare you send one of your goons to look after to me without even asking me?!"

"I'm not going to apologize for that Lexie, not when I need to make sure you are safe!"

"We just got together! I've been able to keep myself safe for 22 fucking years without a problem."

"Don't shout and cuss at me or this conversation is going to be over real fast."

"Well maybe this conversation should be over because I don't have anything nice to say!" I spit out.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, good night Lexie."

I hang up and toss my phone on the night stand. There is a knock on my hotel room, I get up and answer it. I smile, "John!" I give him a big hug.

He says, "It has been too long Sexy Lexie. God I forgot how beautiful you are."

I laugh, "Always such a smooth operator."

John and I went to college together in LA while I interned at the label. We majored in music and minored in Human Sexuality; it was funny taking those classes together.

"You know my offer stands; you would be the perfect submissive?"

I laugh, "You know I couldn't possible do that, I won't lie I'm interested in trying some of the kinky stuff but I don't know. Plus you tried to get me as your sub when we were 19 years old. How did you get into that whole BDSM stuff so young anyways?"

"You know me, I've been a plow boy since 14 years old but when I was 17 I met 27 year old bored married women. She wanted me to dominate her, she did all kinds of research on it and I loved it. Since then those are the only relationships I have."

"I see."

He pushes some of the hair out of my face, "Why don't you tell what you are curious about and I can help you out with it?"

I giggle, "I'll try them with my boyfriend dork!"

He laughs like I've said the funniest thing in the world. "Quit playing Lexie, did you mean to say best friend?"

I punch his arm, "I'm not joking asshole, I've got a man now. We are currently fighting but he is still mine. You better keep your mouth shut around Victoria, she can't know about it."

 **Theo POV**

After getting off the phone with Lexie I'm not even hungry but I force myself to eat the Chicken Caesar salad my chef Kelly made for me. Wilson enters the dining room, "Sir, your parents are here." I take a swig of beer.

My mother is the first to speak, "Dad had mentioned you were a little on edge today because of Lexie being away. I insisted we come and check on you."

"Did he now?" I shoot my dad a dirty look.

My dad gives me one right back, "Quit being a baby, she will be back before you know it. No lady can resist the charm of a Grey man."

My mother laughs and I invite them to dine with me.

A few minutes later Wilson comes back, "Sir, Clark checked in stating that an unfamiliar male has entered her hotel room and has been there for 10 minutes now." I throw my empty beer bottle across the wall. My mom looks at me like I have lost my mind. I get out my phone and call Lexie back. She answers, "So what you feel like talking now?"

"Don't start, who the fuck is in your room with you?!"

She gasps, "How do you even know that someone is here?!"

"You already know the answer to that question Lexie. Now answer my question."

"No, it is none of your business especially when you have people reporting back to you!"

"I'm not a very patient man; I'm going to ask you one more time who is there with you?"

She doesn't say anything for a minute. I realize it is because she is crying. She finally speaks up, "It is John Wells, he is vice president of my label and one of my best friends. Are you happy Theodore? You don't trust me and treat me like I'm some kind of whore that would cheat on you?" I'm speechless, I feel like the biggest jackass. Before I can even say anything she hangs up.

 **Thank you for reading! Check out my pinterest to get some visuals of the story.** **lovingmrgrey/shades-of-grey/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Don't forget to check out my pinterest page to see visuals of my fan fics! pinterest** **lovingmrgrey/**

 **Theo POV**

I can't believe she hung up on me before I could even apologize. I have never had a girl talk to me like that or anyone for that matter. They would gladly give into any of my request and kiss my ass. I love Lexie's feistiness though; I just wish we could stop fighting, it sucks so badly. I feel like I'm going to lose her any moment.

My mom chastises me, "Real nice Theodore"

"What did I do? Any man would be concerned about another man going to their girlfriend's hotel room when they are out of town. I'm sure dad would have been on the next flight to NY to strangle the guy if it was you."

My mom laughs because she knows what I said is true and my dad nods in agreement.

My dad says, "I speak from experience, you can have security for her but you don't need him to report everything to you. You have to establish some trust or you guys are going to have a very rocky relationship."

I sigh, "I know, It's my first relationship as an adult, I've never cared about someone like this before. It's just going to take some time for me to trust her. Especially with her career, it is hard. There are men constantly working with her and the other following her around trying to get into her pants."

My mom gives me a hug, "Don't worry so much baby, it is all going to work out. Just give her some space to calm down. Don't hound her with emails, and calls."

I laugh, "I'm just going text her I'm sorry and good night."

My dad rolls his eyes, "Son, you should just wait to talk to her when she calls you. Don't say good night because you know she is having a terrible night like you."

Once my parents leave I can't help myself, I text her.

I go back to my office to prepare for my meetings tomorrow morning. I work for a couple hours and still no text or call from Lexie. Wow I really think I screwed things up, I'm so unused to this uneasy feeling. I always have control over my emotions but with her I feel powerless.

Wilson appears, "Sir, your friends Chuck and Mattie are in the theater room waiting for you."

"Thanks Wilson."

I grab some beers for us; I forgot they were coming to have a madden tournament. I walk into the room and Chuck says, "Grey, where the fuck have you been? You ditched us at the club Friday and have ignored my text and calls since then. You freaking prick."

Matt laughs, "Dude, how bad did Lexie diss you at the club? You should have seen Chuck's face when she shot him down. We wanted to see you wallow in shame for once."

I laugh, "You can keep wishing assholes, the reason I bailed and ignored everyone's text, calls and whatever else is because I was entertaining a very special guest if you know what I mean."

Chuck laughs, "So what Megan text and you ran back home to get laid? Or was it Jessica?"

"This never leaves this room until our relationship is public, but it was Lexie. We spent the weekend together. We are a couple now."

They both start laughing their asses off.

Chuck says, "You are too funny man, be serious though?"

"I am being serious jerks."

Matt says, "Do you have proof like a pic of you two together?"

"Fuck off guys."

"Seriously man, you have to be fucking with us. I follow her on Instagram and she just posted a picture a little bit ago looking pretty damn hot." Chuck says trying to piss me off.

Why didn't I think of following her on Instagram, oh yeah because it would cause suspicion if I followed her because I only follow close friends and some family.

"Chuck, stop talking about Lexie like that or I will kick your ass."

Matt laughs, "Call her then, put it on speaker phone. We can hear you call and say Hey Lexie, so we know for sure."

"I'm offended you jerks don't believe me, I get hot girls all the time."

Chuck states, "It's not that we don't think you could get her, it's just you said you are in a fucking relationship on top of it."

"Fine, I'll call her. I'm going to warn you. We are fighting right now so if she breaks up with me for bothering her I'm going to kill you dick heads."

 **Lexie POV**

After hanging up on Theodore, I wipe away a few tears that escaped. John laughs, "Wow baby girl you got it bad." I frown, "it's not funny John." He gives me a hug, "It's going to be okay Lexie."

"Why does he have to be so difficult?!" I shout.

John smiles, "It's just the way men are made, I would have been calling my sub if she had another guy at her hotel demanding the information too. Men are possessive when they want or care for someone enough. It's when they don't care you worry. Be honest, would you be jealous if you found out a woman was in his hotel room while he was traveling for business?"

'Yes, but it's not just that. The way he has someone following me around reporting back to him like he doesn't trust me."

"Trust is something you build in a relationship, it doesn't happen right away."

"Thank you John."

"Anytime Lexie, I'm going to go for now. Call me if you need anything, I will see you in the morning."

I text Jenn.

" **Please go to the store and get my fav junk food and lots of Ben and Jerry's. Had a huge fight with Theo and I want to eat and watch movies." L***

I'm such a mess. Jenn texts back.

" **On my way to the store now, my poor Lexie Pooh. What movie should we watch?" J***

I get a text from Theodore and I hold my breath, I hope he isn't breaking up with me because I hung up on him.

" **Baby, I'm so sorry. We need to talk please. Call me whenever it doesn't matter the time." T***

I will call him tomorrow because I'm too emotional right now. I love it when he calls me baby, I get all warm and tingly.

I text Jenn.

" **I don't care, you choose the movie. Maybe a comedy?" L***

I don't usually like taking selfies but I take one and post it on Instagram. My mother who is also head of my Public Relations department insists I have Instagram and twitter to connect with my fans. She gets on my case when I don't post enough. Soon after Jenn comes with the movie and our junk food, I get it together and post another pic of our junk on Instagram.

Jenn says, "I rented the duff, it looks funny."

I half smile, "Sounds good"

Jenn smiles and puts her hand on my arm to comfort me, "It's all going to work out, let's just have a fun night."

My phone rings and it is Theo, my heart races. I want to answer and apologize; I wish I could look into his beautiful gray eyes and kiss his soft lips.

"Hi Theo"

"Hey Lexie baby"

"I'm sorry to bug you, I can't sleep and I wanted to hear your voice."

I hear some guys laughing in the background.

"I'm glad you called Theodore, I'm sorry about hanging up on you and yelling. I hate fighting with you. We just need to talk about everything because I'm not happy about what you did."

"I know baby, I want Clark there to protect you but I won't have him report who you are with if they aren't a threat."

She sighs, "Babe, I don't need a protection detail."

His tone instantly gets colder, "Lexie, yes you do. For one you are a very wealthy young woman yourself. I'm a billionaire and that is just with what I have earned from the years I've worked at GEH. Not even touching any of my trust fund. If word gets out that you are my girlfriend, I can't risk you being kidnapped or worse. I just worry, he is not there to just spy on you."

"I know, I'm just not used to it. I like having my privacy."

"You still will baby, you will get used to it. Soon enough you won't even realize he is there." He says his tone finally starting to soften.

"Fine baby, I will try it for you."

"Thank you so much beautiful girl, I'm missing you like crazy."

I laugh, "I miss you too sexy."

I hear guys laughing in the background again.

Theo apologizes, "Sorry my best friends are here playing video games. They think it is hilarious that I have a girlfriend and they didn't believe me."

I giggle, "Yes, you do Theo and you are all mine."

"Yes baby and you are all mine."

Jenn laughs, "You guys are so disgusting, and I didn't know finally getting laid would turn you into such a sappy girl."

"Shut up Jenn!"

Theo and I say our good nights and we start our movie.

 **Christie POV**

When getting to NY, I go straight to the Grey NY penthouse to see my big sissy. I'm so excited; it feels like ages since I have seen her. She greets me at the door with a huge hug.

I squeal, "Phoebe I have missed you so much!"

I notice a very sexy shirtless man covered in tattoos. He has dark hair and deep blue colored eyes. He is gorgeous and very muscular. She laughs as I gawk at him, "Christie this is Jayce, my husband." I give him a big hug because I'm so happy for my sister.

I gasp, "OMG congrats, what?! This is crazy?! Mom and Dad are going to kill you!"

They both laugh, "I know, it all happened so fast." She says excitedly

I have a million questions but the first is, "How the hell did you do it without dad's security finding out."

"You know a month ago when I went to Vegas, well I was able to sneak out in the middle of the night. We met at the chapel with his brother and Sarah." Sarah is her best friend.

"What made you do that? Didn't you want the family to share such a big moment with you?"

"It was just one of those rare live in the moment type of things. I made sure I paid the chapel lots extra so they wouldn't give any information to the media. Do you know if Dad is still upset that I chose to live here in NY?"

"He just misses you a lot Phoebs, we all do" I frown because I miss her so much.

She frowns, "I know I miss everyone too"

 **You guys are awesome, thank you for your support. Comment with any suggestions and I love your feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **There hasn't been much of a response for this story lately, I was thinking about closing it and focusing on my other fan fiction. Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Theo POV**

It is 7am and I don't want to get out of bed. I was having naughty dreams of my beautiful girlfriend. Now I'm stuck here with this massive boner, I get a text message alert from my cell.

" **Good morning handsome, I'm still in bed thinking about you" L***

I slept in just my boxers so I take a picture and send it to her with this caption, **"Good morning gorgeous, as you can see I've been thinking about you too." T***

Lexie is FaceTiming me now, I answer and see she is completely naked. She purrs, "Mmm sending naughty pictures, you are a bad boy Theodore. I want to help you out with your situation baby."

I roll my eyes back and take my cock in my hand; I face the camera so she can watch me. I ask, "Are you touching yourself baby?"

She smiles seductively, "Yes, I'm so wet for you Theo."

"Let me see you pinch those perfect nipples" She does exactly as I tell her to; I keep stroking my cock harder and harder.

I demand, "Let me see you finger that delicious clit."

She rolls her eyes back and points the camera to her beautifully wet pussy. I can feel a bit of pre-cum squirt out. Lexie's orgasm rips through her and she loudly cries out my name, "Theeeo!" and that is enough to finish me off, I cum so hard groaning, "Lexie!"

Afterwards I see her beautiful face and she is giggling, "Wow Mr. Grey, you sure made a mess."

"You little Minx, you are going to get it baby" I give her my sexual threat.

She taunts me, "I love getting it from you big boy"

I chuckle, "You better stop seducing me or I'm going to cancel all my meetings and go over there to fuck you until you can't walk."

She laughs, "Teddy, you say that as a threat but we both want it."

I frown, "I would baby, but two of my meetings this morning are important."

She pouts, "I know, I'm going to meet with this artist to hopefully get him to sign and then John can deal with his album. I just want to get back to Seattle already."

"That's right; your sexy ass belongs in this bed." I smile.

She giggles, "I've got to get ready before Christie kills me. You be a good boy today!"

I laugh, "You be a good girl or I will spank you."

"Mmm Theo, I love it when you spank me." And just like that I'm hard as a rock again. We say our goodbyes and I go in the shower to whack off again. I get dressed in my work suit, and then head to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good Morning Kelly"

She smiles, "Good Morning Mr. Grey, what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

I smile back, "I'll take any kind of omelet with some fruit."

She heads back into the kitchen to prepare my food, after eating and thanking Kelly I leave for GEH. I get there and check all my messages and start replying. Zoe buzzes in, "Good morning Mr. Grey, Megan is on line 3, I know she was removed from your approved list but she is insisting it is very important she speaks with you."

"Fine thank you Zoe."

I pick up the line and ask, "What do you want Megan?"

She laughs maliciously, "Nice to hear from you too. We need to meet because we have some important things to discuss."

I growl, "You are out of your fucking mind, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Well I guess all these dirty text and pictures we have shared over the months will go public. Along with the pictures I took of you and your new fuck buddy. Everyone will see that America's Sweetheart isn't as innocent and perfect as she looks." She spits out.

I shout, "How much do you want?! Leave Lexie out of this!"

She taunts me, "Aww so protective of your new sex toy. First I want to meet with you to discuss my demands."

"I have a few important meetings right now and I will be out in a couple hours. Come then and we will discuss it."

I go to my meetings and close all of my deals. I'm so freaking pissed right now; Megan is such a conniving little snake. There isn't anything I wouldn't pay to keep Lexie from getting hurt.

Zoe buzzes in, "Sir, Lexie is on line 2."

I answer, "Hey baby"

She asks, "Hi babe, how was your meetings?"

"They went very well, even better now that I get to hear your sweet voice. What are you doing?"

"I'm here meeting Christie and Phoebe for lunch before we head to the meeting with the artist."

"That sounds fun, what are you going to eat?"

She laughs, "Since I ate too much junk last night when I was fighting with my super-hot frustrating boyfriend, I think I will eat a grilled chicken salad."

I laugh, "Aww baby, do you want me to kick your boyfriends ass?"

She giggles, "No, I want to keep his sexy ass around for a while."

"Oh just a while?" I tease her.

Zoe buzzes in, "Mr. Grey, Megan is here for your meeting" Oh great, I'm fucked.

"Zoe, give me a couple minutes and send her in."

I know Lexie heard because of the scary silence on the other end of the line.

I decide to break the silence "Baby I can explain in a little bit but I have to go because I have another meeting right after hers and there isn't any break in between them. I will call in a couple hours and explain."

"Don't bother Theodore; I will be meeting with my artist then. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" I ask desperately.

"Because I have a girls night planned with my best friends at the Marquee club. Enjoy your meeting Theodore." She spits out sarcastically.

Megan comes in, "Hi Theo, thanks for meeting with me" she smiles like a fucking lunatic.

"Cut the bullshit, what the hell do you want?"

"We continue our friends with benefits relationship; you can have both of us Theo. Just like when you had a benefits relationship with me and Jessica at the same time." She begs.

"Lexie is my fucking girlfriend; I don't want anything to do with you or anyone else!" I shout.

She laughs, "You in a relationship, this must be a joke."

"You can do whatever you want with what you have, just know that I will ruin you. How much do I have to pay you to just give me what you have and walk away?" I state smugly.

"I don't want your fucking money, I want you!" she shouts.

I call Wilson to escort her out, "I'm warning you, you will regret it if you release any of that shit."

Once Wilson has escorted her out I head into the 1st of my next 3 meetings.

 **Lexie POV**

After speaking with Theo I meet Christie and Phoebe for lunch. I'm so pissed about him meeting with his ex fuck buddy. Then he doesn't even have the time to explain it to me. I didn't say anything because I'm too upset and I don't have the strength to fight with him. We have fought so much since I left and I'm afraid if we continue fighting all the time we are going to end up breaking up.

I give Phoebe a big hug. "Wow it has been a while since we have seen each other, how are you doing?"

Phoebe smiles, "I'm doing great! How about you?"

I smile almost as big as her and giggle, "I'm doing good!"

Christie laughs, "Yes, you must have had a good morning because yesterday I thought you were going to murder someone."

We all laugh and take our seats at the restaurant.

Phoebe asks, "Lexie, you seem different than the last time I saw you. Anything new?"

I start going on about the label and work related stuff.

Christie laughs, "Oh come we can tell Phoebe."

I giggle, "I know, I was going to tell her. I have a new boyfriend, like very new."

Phoebe squeals, "Spill! Who is he? Is he hot?!"

Christie and I laugh, "Well he is definitely hot, you know him very well."

Phoebe slaps my arm playfully, "Oh my God, did Chris finally get the balls to ask you out?"

I look at her shocked, "What are you talking about?"

She thinks of what to say next, "Well you said I know him well, and I know that my brother Chris has been crazy about you since high school so I just assumed."

I feel myself blushing, I had no clue Chris had feelings for me. I had a crush on him freshman year when I first moved to Seattle but the following year I met Nate and the rest is history.

I finally find my voice, "I had no clue."

Phoebe asks, "So are you going to tell me?"

I laugh, "Theo"

She looks at me shocked, "Teddy Grey? My big brother?"

Christie chimes in, "Yes, I was shocked too."

"Why is everyone so shocked that Teddy would date me? "

Phoebe says, "No! It's not about you. It's just Teddy has always been so focused on GEH and to say it nicely he was a love'em and leave'em type of guy."

I pout, "Damn everyone makes it sound like he slept with all of Seattle."

Christie jokes, "Yeah and any other state we vacationed."

Phoebe says, "He did stop a lot of that around a year ago or so."

Christie says, "Maybe we should talk about something else?"

"So Phoebe is there anyone new in your life?"

She takes out her phone to show me some photos of her and some very hot guy. She says, "This is my husband Jayce, but everyone calls him Jay."

"Oh wow! Congratulations!"

She smiles, "Thank you, thank you!"

Time passes by while we are just catching up at the restaurant. Before I know it I get a text from Teddy.

" **Baby, I just got out of my meeting. Can we talk?" T***

I groan, I don't think I'm ready to talk to him; I need time to calm down. I'm so pissed.

Christie asks, "What's wrong?"

"Teddy wants to talk but I don't want to fight so I'm just going to ignore him for now."

Phoebe asks, "Why would fight with him?"

"Because when I talked to him this morning he was about to have a meeting with his ex fuck buddy and he never told me about it or anything I heard his assistant announce her arrival while we were on the phone and he said he was too busy and he would call me later to explain."

Phoebe laughs, "Men they can be so stupid. I would make him sweat it out, don't text or call him."

Christie and I leave for the studio to meet with the new artist. When we get there I see he is a very good looking guy. He has sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes. He gets up and gives me a firm handshake.

He says, "I'm Alex Knight, It's so amazing to meet you. I've followed your career and I'm in complete aww of you. Your own record label at 20, the Grammy's, the music you produce and write. That's just to name some of the things."

I blush and smile, "Aww thank you so much."

He stares at me a few moments, "Wow I'm sorry, you are just stunning. I mean you have always looked so beautiful in your photos but to actually see you here."

I laugh, "Thanks, now let's see what you got here for me."

I listen to 3 of his songs and I'm hooked, John was right about him for sure. His voice and his lyric writing abilities remind me of Ed Sherren.

"Wow that was incredible. I need to sign you, please sign with Escape Records."

He says, "I know John wants to produce my record, but I want you."

"I'm not doing any producing currently while I work on the Seattle branch."

He sighs, "I'll think about it."

I'm not going to let him go, "If you are willing to go to Seattle, I will produce it. I will get you set up in a condo there while we produce it."

He smiles and picks me up swirling me around, "Deal Lexie!"

I laugh and call Jennifer to bring in the contracts that have been worked out.

He asks, "Tonight, we should all go out and celebrate!"

"Yes, you can join us we are going to Marquee club. You are welcome to join us to celebrate."

He smiles, "I will be there."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Thank you so much for all the support!**

 **Theo POV**

After getting no response from Lexie I call Zoe, "Cancel the rest of my meetings for today. Call to get the jet ready, I need to be in NY as soon as I can."

"Yes right away, Sir."

My phone goes off because there is a Google alert for Lexie.

The headline reads, " _Elusive Lexie Sharp and new beau embrace outside her NY label"_

" _Well let's just say this one is definitely a looker, you can tell they are totally an item by the way he is looking at her and just look at their body language. We have reports that he is a new artist yet to sign with a label. Love is in the air just look at the photos below and let us know what you think?"_

I take a look at the photos and this fucking loser can't keep his hands off of her. First his hand on her shoulder and then a full on hug.

About 10 minutes later while I was finishing up some work another alert goes off. _"Lexie Sharp still on the market!"_

" _Lexie's rep has confirmed that the earlier reports are false. She is still very single, that the gentleman she was photographed with is a talented new artist she just signed to Escape Records by the name of Alex Knight. Men around the world can sleep better now, but we will still play matchmaker and keep a watch on them two."_

I was already pissed about the first article and the second one cleared shit up but I'm furious that she is released that she is still very single. What the fuck, I know we weren't going public yet but then just don't say anything at all but this bullshit.

I head to my father's office to let him know I'm leaving for NY.

My dad smiles, "Teddy, how are you doing son?"

"I've had better days; well it started off well and then went downhill from there."

"Taylor informed me you are taking one of the jets to NY"

"Yup, I will reschedule the rest of my meetings for next week."

He smiles, "Do whatever you have to do. I know how hard you work. You have helped GEH prosper to its fullest potential. I'm in aww of your capabilities. I know GEH is going to be in good hands when I finally retire."

I smile, "Thank you dad, it feels so good to hear you say that. I've always wanted to make you proud."

"Theodore, I would be proud of you no matter what you chose to do but I won't lie it touches my heart that your dream was to follow in my footsteps."

We hug and I say, "Wish me luck, I'm going to need it."

My dad laughs, "It will be fine, don't worry so much."

I call Lexie on the way to SeaTac, she finally answers to answer. I didn't think should would because she ignored my text.

"Hey Theo" She says almost in a whisper.

"Hi Lexie"

She coldly asks, "Why did you meet with your ex fuck buddy?"

I sigh, "She called blackmailing me this morning with photos. If I didn't continue our agreement she would release the photos."

She gasps, "What? What kind of photos does she have?"

"I don't know, she isn't going to do shit though. She knows I would ruin her."

She sighs.

"How'd the meeting with your artist go?" I ask not able to keep the venom out of my voice.

"It went very well, I signed him!"

"Congrats."

"Thank you, Babe can I call you back John is on the other line and needs to know about the deal. After that I will be going out but I will call you as soon as I get back to the hotel."

"That's fine, bye." She just blows me off to speak to some jerk she works with. I didn't even get the chance to ask her who was going to the club. I get in the jet and sleep on the entire flight.

 **Christie POV**

Lexie and I are meeting with Chris and Phoebe for a late dinner before heading to the club. We all greet each other with big hugs. Chris's eyes got all big when he saw Lexie; I can tell Lexie thought he looked attractive. I mean she isn't looking at him like she looks at Teddy but I can still see the attraction there.

Chris smiles, "Lexie, you look amazing"

Lexie smiles, "Aww Chris likewise it has been a long time."

Chris says, "Little Lexie taking over the music world."

She laughs, "Muhaha, that is my plan."

We all laugh.

Phoebe asks the same question I'm about to ask, "Are you dating anyone brother?"

Chris says, "Yes, her name is Brooke Miller. We have been together for about 6 months."

I squeal I excitement, "I knew it! How did you meet?"

He says, "We met at a book store."

Everyone giggles. Lexie says, "That's awesome, I'm excited for you."

I ask, "What does she do and how old is she?"

He smiles, "She is an editor at the publishing house I just signed with and she is 26."

Phoebe laughs, "She is older than me lil bro."

Chris states, "Age is just a number right, dad is older than mom. Lexie has always dated older guys."

I state, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

We all have a great time joking around with each other and just catching up. When we are leaving we invite him to the club but he declines because they are going to rent movies and stay in. I tell Lexie I need to run to the label real quick because I forgot to do a few things. Surprising the doors are still unlocked, I wonder if John is still here. I've heard that John works a lot of late hours sometimes. I have yet to meet him; I send the necessary faxes that I needed to the LA branch. I turn around to see a very handsome well-dressed man heading towards me, I'm speechless. He gets closer and I see his beautiful hazel eyes and tanned skin.

I can finally put together the words he said as he shook my hand, "Hi there, I'm John Wells and you must be Christie Grey."

I say, "Yes, umm that is me."

I sound like a bumbling idiot.

He smiles, "You are gorgeous, shy girl."

I smile sheepishly, "Thank you."

"Have a drink with me tonight?" he says as we are walking towards the exit to the building.

I say, "A lot of my friends are meeting at Marquee club. You are welcome to join us."

"Sounds like a plan."

When we have exited the label, Thomas opens the door to the SUV for me. Before I get in I turn to John. "I look forward to seeing you there John"

He chuckles, "I look forward to it too Christie."

Once I get to the club I go to the VIP section and John is already there.

He gets out of his seat giving me a kiss on the cheek, "You finally made it, come on I want to dance with the hottest girl in here."

We dance for what seems like hours, and of course this perfect man is an amazing dancer. We stop for a bit to get a couple drinks. After we order, he plays with a strand of my hair and leans in and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. I'm melting like butter. His lips are so soft and he slowly sticks his tongue in there and it is a perfect slow and sensual kiss.

 **Lexie POV**

Jenn and Misty are dancing with some guys they met, Christie and John have seemed to hit it off which makes me nervous because of his relationship types. Christie is too innocent and sweet for all that craziness. So that leaves me alone with Alex and I'm uncomfortable because I know that we entered the club around the same time so that means the paparazzi got pictures and I don't want Theo to think anything.

Alex says, "You look tense, would you like to dance?"

"Sure"

We head to the dance floor.

As we are dancing I feel someone tug on my arm and I hear my favorite voice in the world. "Lexie, come on we are leaving."

"Theo baby!" I leap into his arms and I feel him tense up. Oh no that could only mean that he is pissed at me.

We head over to our VIP table to grab my stuff.

His eyes are dark and his jaw is clenched.

"Let's leave" he says.

"Okay" Is all I can say before Alex comes over to the table.

I say, "Theo this is my new artist Alex Knight." And before I can introduce him to Alex.

Theo smugly states, "I'm Theodore Grey, Lexie's boyfriend."

He is practically dragging me out of the club. I know we should walk out separately because they are going to get pictures of us together but he is so upset right now. I don't want to have a huge fight end up in the mags and online.

Once we get into the car, "What the hell Theo?"

He just glares at me, "Not now, we will talk at the hotel."

"You didn't have to drag me out of there like a caveman, I didn't get to say bye to my friends." I huff.

We finally get to the hotel and I'm nervous. I hate fighting with him and he isn't softening at all. Once we are in the room he gets a scotch from the mini bar and takes a seat on the sofa, he loosens his tie. God he looks so hot and gorgeous right now, I have missed him.

He is just staring at me and I'm starting to get pissed.

"Theo, talk to me! What is going on?"

He glares at me, "What the fuck are you wearing? You go out dancing with that asshole wearing next to nothing. You are mine and you are being pictured everywhere with him. Dancing with him and laughing with him.

"Oh so all of this because you are jealous, nothing happened with him ever? He is just an artist and now a friend! Can you say the same about Megan who you had a meeting with earlier? Did she want one last fuck to say goodbye!"

He lets out a spiteful laugh, "No but I should of. If I wouldn't have showed up you would have fucked that douche bag!"

I slap his cheek hard, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!"

He pins me down on the couch, "Don't you ever slap me again!"

He releases me and it takes everything in me to stop myself from crying.

He shouts, "I flew all the way over here because I missed you so much and needed to see you but now all I want is space."

I feel my heart breaking and I'm finding it hard to breathe. He is ending it.

I repeat "Space" not able to disguise my hurt.

"Things are moving so fast and I don't want us to get hurt" he states coldly.

"Fine you want space; you can have all the space you need. I will stay here in NY and work on Alex's album instead of there in Seattle. I'm done Theo; I can't handle this back and forth." I spit out not really wanting to say any of it. He doesn't want me anymore though. I see a few tears escape from his eyes and I realize now that I have tears running down my cheeks.

He says, "Lexie, I didn't mean that kind of space. I don't want us to be over. I just thought I meant more to you than you telling the world that you are fucking single. Then everything that happened with that Alex guy. So I just needed to distance myself from you because I don't want to get hurt."

I sob, "Theodore, you should have just told me that instead of mentioning space. I didn't release that stupid statement. It was my mother, she is my PR manager and she doesn't know about us yet. I fucking can't handle all this."

I grab my purse and go to exit the hotel as fast as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and support! Don't forget to check out the pinterest pages /lovingmrgrey/**

 **Lexie POV**

I get back to my hotel room turn off my cell phone and cry myself to sleep. I toss and turn the whole night because I just keep thinking about how it ended. I wish I would have never looked into his gray eyes, and kissed his soft lips. I remember all the laughs we shared and the moments that actually made me feel alive. We've only spent a very short amount of time together but I let him in, Nate and I were together for years and we never had special moments like I had with Theodore. There have been countless knocks on my hotel room door but I have ignored each of them. It is 2pm and I'm still in bed, now there is some loud knocks on my door again.

I open it moving to the side to let Christie and Jenn in.

Christie asks, "Where have you been? Have you been crying?"

I lay back down "it's over with."

Jenn asks, "What is over with?"

I can't find strength to talk; I don't want to start crying. There is another knock on the door and Christie opens it.

Victoria comes in, dressed immaculately like her usual self.

She slams the door shut, "Why haven't you been answering my calls, where is your phone?"

I sigh, "I have been busy"

She laughs, "Alexandria have you been crying?" she looks at me displeased.

"No I haven't, I'm getting sick."

"I don't believe you; does this have to do with that Grey playboy you were photographed with last night?"

I don't say anything; I'm just going to let her say whatever she came over to say.

"Well you can't be seen with that boy anymore, he is nothing but trouble. You can't ruin your respected reputation for some arrogant womanizer."

"You don't even know him!" I yell.

"I don't need to but most of all the young women in Seattle know him very well. Just google him and read about some of the sightings and stories."

Tears stream down my face, "Just stop, why do you want to hurt me?"

"Oh my goodness Alexandria, did you already fall for this fool? Or did he already dump you for another girl? That is how men like him work. They always want more or better, nothing is ever good enough."

"Just leave Victoria, don't push me."

"Push you to what? How dare you speak to your mother in that tone." she retorts.

"I'm going to take a hot bath." I head the restroom and lock the door.

When I get out Jenn and Christie are watching TV.

Jenn says, "I got your stuff packed and ready for our flight back to Seattle."

I sigh, "I'm staying in NY to work on Alex's album."

Christie huffs, "Alex agreed to work in Seattle though."

Jenn says, "I've already made arrangements for your penthouse that you selected when we were there plus the condo for Alex has been put on hold."

"Well I haven't signed anything yet so we can stop it."

Christie pouts, "What happened? Are you fighting with Teddy?"

"We broke up; he wanted space so I gave him all the space he could ever ask for."

She looks shocked, "If he needed space why did he fly all the way over here?"

"We got in a huge fight and he said that."

"Don't give up on him; Teddy is new to these kinds of feelings and relationships. Come back to Seattle please?" Christie pleads.

"You don't understand I have to protect myself. It is never going to work out with Teddy."

"Oh God, I didn't realize Victoria came back" Jenn spits out,

We all laugh. Christie states, "If you stay here then you will be stuck with her."

That alone is enough to make me go back to Seattle, even if I have to deal with maybe running into Theodore.

"Fine, we will go back."

Of course I start wondering if Theo already left or what he is doing. I get on twitter and post about the song I have been listening to on repeat all morning.

Afterwards I call John and he answers, "Little miss Lexie, how may I help you today?"

"I'm going to put Hailey in charge of NY; I want you in Seattle to help me with the label and Alex's album."

"Who is going to be in charge of LA if Hailey is in NY and we both are in Seattle?" he asks.

"I need Christie with me so I have put Shane in charge of LA." I say.

"Why Shane and not Amber?" he asks.

"I know that Amber has been there a year longer than Shane but she doesn't have the natural leadership qualities that Shane has." I state.

"I see" he agrees.

"So can you be in Seattle by the end of the week?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you John, I will see you soon."

 **Theo POV**

Why the fuck did I ask for space, oh yeah because I was pissed off and being a dick head. She has ended it all and I can't keep groveling. I feel like I'm always the fighting for us, I'm always apologizing. I've been here all night hoping she would come back and we can work this out. At least the press photos from last were of us and not her and that douche bag artist.

I check her Instagram and no new photos posted; I decide to check her twitter to see if she posted anything there. I see her last tweet was this afternoon, _**"Miley Cyrus –Wrecking Ball on repeat"**_

I get out my iPhone and listen to the song on You Tube. It's nice to know she is still sending me messages online through music. I will do the same to her.

I tweet, " _ **Listening to Usher- Climax**_ "

I take a hot shower and when I get out my cell phone is ringing. Without even looking who is was calling I answer, "Grey"

My dad says, "You answer your phone like that for your father now too?"

"My bad, I just got out of the shower and didn't look at the ID."

He asks, "Well they got pictures of Lexie and you at the club and arriving at the hotel. So do you want to confirm your relationship yet? Or do you want to do a no comment?"

"No comment for now. We broke up last night and it's for the best."

He sighs, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it now; I will tell you everything when I get back home."

My dad says, "I love you son, sorry it didn't work out."

"I love you too dad, me too."

Wilson and I leave for the airport to meet with Chris and Phoebe. Chris is going home for the summer and Phoebe has some photo shoots to do for the label in Seattle. Once we arrive to the airport and get to the jet. I give my siblings a big hug. I notice a tough looking guy walking over to us with a suitcase; first thing I notice are his arms full of tattoos.

Phoebe wraps her arm around his waist and he puts his hand out to shake ours.

Phoebe says, "Teddy, Chris meet Jayce Carter. Jay honey, Teddy is my big brother and Chris is my little brother."

We all shake hands and take our seats inside the jet.

I ask, "Jay, how old are you?"

He smiles, "I am 30."

I need to know more about this guy my little sister is with, she hasn't said anything to us about this guy. I know dad is going to fire her security detail. He seems like a decent guy just rough around the edges.

"What do you do for living Jay?" I ask.

Jay states, "I'm a professional baseball player."

Chris smiles, "3rd baseman for the Yankees right?"

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "Yes, can you guys save the questions for dinner with the family because I'm sure there will be lots of them."

"I'm your big brother; I didn't even know you had a damn boyfriend so I think I'm allowed to ask some fucking questions." I spit.

Jay clenches his jaw, "I get that we caught you off guard but please don't cuss at her Teddy."

I'm taken off guard that he stood up to me but I like it that he is protective of my little sister so I choose to apologize, "Please call me Theo or Theodore, my bad guys it's been a rough 24 hours for me."

Phoebe looks at me concerned, "Is everything okay with you and Lexie?"

Chris raises an eyebrow, "You and Lexie are together?"

I sigh, "No, we were together but we broke up last night."

Chris still looks surprised, "So how long were you together?"

"Not long, not even a full week." I frown.

Phoebe states, "That doesn't matter, I could tell she was crazy about you and by your reaction I would say you felt the same. You should try to fix it Theo. I had never seen Lexie as happy as she was when we were at lunch the other day."

"I don't want to talk about Lexie, what we had was special but it is over with. She made her choice, I told her I didn't want us to be over and she walked away….. I'm going to nap."

I go to the bedroom to sleep for the rest of the flight.

 **Christie POV**

We decided to stay one more day in NY before heading back Seattle. John has asked me to his beach house in the Hamptons for dinner. I dress sexy for him in my turquoise herve leger dress and black curl pumps. I escaped from Jenn and Lexie earlier telling them I wasn't feeling well and I was going to go back to my room to sleep. I don't want them to tell me to be careful with John, I know about his reputation with being a ladies man but I can't stop this attraction to him. Plus the way I felt when we kissed was magical.

I get to his place and he opens the door.

"Wow Christie you look so gorgeous." He smiles.

I smile, "Thank you, likewise." I feel my cheeks heating up, damn why do I always have to blush around him.

"I hope you like Spaghetti; it is like the only thing I know how to cook." He says and we both laugh.

Dinner was delicious and we fed each other strawberries and whip cream for dessert. Afterwards we hold hands as we walk along the beach and the view is just breathtaking. We stop and just look at the view of the sunset before going back inside. He holds me in his strong arms and we start to kiss fervently, just the taste of his sweet mouth and his sexy musky scent is enough to send me into overdrive.

He pulls away, "We need to talk about some stuff before we continue."

"Okay John." I say a little taken back.

"Are you familiar with BDSM?" He asks nervously.

"Umm yes, I remember it coming up in conversations with some friends. One of my friends Misty was in a relationship with that once. Why?"

"I want to be with you but that is the only type of sexual relationships I have. I'm a dominant and I want you to be my submissive." He states.

"Well do you just like the kinky sex or do you do harsh punishments?" I ask nervously.

"I don't do anything demeaning, just kinky sex and some punishments but only things you agree too and I would never seriously hurt you."

"No collars with leash's or anything like that?"

"No babe." He says.

I say, "I want you so bad, I'm nervous about all that. I've only been with two guys, my high school boyfriend and one other guy I've been dating off and on for a couple years. I want to say yes but I don't know if I can do that." I tell him being honest.

"We can try it and start off real slow; I would never do anything you don't want to do. But I understand it is a lot to take in. Take some time and think about it and let me know."

"I will let you know soon" I smile.

We spend the rest of the evening making out while watching movies.

 **Please leave comments and feedback? Do you think Christie should accept John's offer? Will Teddy and Lexie work it out or move on?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A week later…..**

 **Lexie POV**

I've spent the last week alone; I have been avoiding everybody's calls and text. I'm doing what I do best and that is working on music. Everything is set up for us to start production on Alex's album in a week and I'm pretty excited. That is the only thing I have to be happy about right now. I haven't heard anything from Theo, so it really is over between us. I'm getting Instagram alerts for a photo but I haven't posted any photos recently. I know my mother has my logins to post photos when I don't post enough to her liking.

I call her because I am pissed.

She answers in a snarky tone, "Hello Daughter"

"Why did you post that bikini photo shoot pic on my Instagram?" I ask.

"Because you need to stay connected with your fans and I don't want to post one of you moping around." She retorts.

"Don't post anymore photos, I will change my password or delete my account if you do." I threaten her.

I hang up and get on my twitter and tweet to a handful of fans asking questions.

Of course I see a fans asking this question over and over, "Are you dating Theodore Grey?" Since the club and hotel photos the paparazzi have been following me around like crazy. The mags have been posting story after story about our 'relationship' and our break-up because of Alex.

" _ **Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown- No Air – Love this song!"**_ is the last tweet I post. Gosh I'm so pathetic, I need to stop tweeting my feelings by a song and actually talk to Theo. I know he is looking at twitter because last time I tweeted him a song, he tweeted one back.

I laugh when I notice a fan ask, "Is that your song for Theodore?"

I do some more work and check it again. I'm nervous because if he doesn't tweet anything back it means he has moved on and doesn't care anymore. My cell rings and I don't recognize the number.

"Hello" I answer.

"Hey Lexie, I heard you were back in Seattle."

"Hey Nate, yes I'm opening a branch to my label here." I say excitedly.

"Wow that is amazing, you did it." He says.

I smile, "So did you, I heard you are a big architect down here"

He asks, "Would you like to meet for lunch to catch up?"

I hesitate for a minute because I don't want Theo to think anything but then my inner bitch says, _"Bitch you need to quit tripping, you haven't heard from him in over a week. He is probably hooking up with Megan again"_

So I agree to meet him for lunch, I made sure to tell him that we would meet at the restaurant so they wouldn't get any photos of us together. He chose a popular place close to wear my new label is going to be located. We greet each other with a hug and get seated. I just threw my hair in a bun and put on a little make up. I'm wearing jeans and a halter top.

He states, "I don't know how it's even possible but you have got even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Awkward much I laugh nervously, "Always a charming one aren't you."

We order our food and I ask, "So how have you been?"

"I've been okay; did you hear I got divorced?"

I frown, "I'm sorry I didn't know, I had heard about you getting married but I didn't know about that."

He states, "It's okay, she cheated on me with her boss."

"Ouch, that is horrible." I'm shocked, poor Nate he has always been a good guy.

He asks, "I know I shouldn't ask this but I have to know, why haven't you had another boyfriend since we broke up?"

"I have actually, it happened last week. We were together for about 5 days or so but then we broke up. And no one else before him because I just didn't see the point with my career and other things." I say.

"Why did you break up?" he asks.

"We got in a huge fight and he asked for space." I frown.

"Ouch, I'm sorry." he caresses my arm to comfort me.

Just to make more conversation I ask, "When did you get divorced?"

"About a year ago."

I feel that familiar feeling I get when Theo and I are in the same room together and it makes me uneasy. I look around the room to spot him a few tables down eating lunch with Christian. Oh hell I hope they don't see me. That will make things so awkward and it is already hard enough.

I get on twitter to see if he posted anything because I can see he is on his iPhone. Sure enough he did, _**"Broken- by Lifehouse on repeat"**_ I think to myself _"Awww I love that song!"_

I sigh in relief when I see Christian and Theo stand up as if they are leaving, that relief slowly fades away when I see Theo walking our way. Great he must need to use the restroom because it is in our direction.

 **Theo POV**

I have spent all week working very long hours to keep my mind off of Lexie. Today she tweeted me another song. I'm out to lunch with my father so I tweet one back quickly and put my phone away.

My dad asks, "Are you coming to dinner tonight with the whole family?"

"I'll be there"

Phoebe made Chris and I promise not to mention anything about Jay to our parents because she was going to introduce them when we all got together for dinner.

"Good, are you ever going to tell me why Lexie and you broke up?" he asks concerned.

I tell him the whole story about the articles and Alex. The fight in the hotel, and me being a dick asking for space. Lexie ending it and leaving me.

He asks, "So why aren't you trying to get her back? Girls like her don't just come around all the time. They are rare son."

"I know that, what I don't understand is why you and mom are so attached to Lexie?" I ask because I've always wondered.

"Well when she was a teenager she had a rough time, she would always stay over at the house. Her mother left when she was really young and never really came to see her or call her. Her mother had taken her older sister with her when she left but not Lexie. Lexie's dad worked a lot. You could see that she was a strong kid but deep down she was hurting and alone. Throughout their high school years your mother and I wanted to adopt her but my father said we had no legal ground. Her father worked a lot but she was always supervised and cared for very well. You can't win a case like that just because she is lonely but either way we formed a bond with her. "

"That makes sense, but what I don't understand is Lexie still talks to her mom. I even think she works with her." I reply.

My dad rolls his eyes at the thought, "Lexie is very forgiving, once she became famous after making her first album her mother contacted her wanting to be in her life."

"That is crazy." I state.

We are finished eating and about to head out when I tell dad I will meet him in the car. I need to use the restroom. I've felt that feeling I get when I'm around Lexie all lunch and walking to the restroom I see her sitting there staring at me with her beautiful green eyes. Her hair in a bun and just a bit of make up on but she still looks breathtaking. I see that she is eating lunch with a guy, wait I've seen pictures of her and this guy before online. Oh shit that is her ex-boyfriend, were the songs she has been posting about him and not me. Either way I break our eye contact and go to the restroom. I'm so pissed; she always knows exactly how to put me over the edge. I have to remind myself that we are no longer together and she can spend time with whoever she pleases.

I leave the restaurant without glancing at her again. I'm quiet the whole car ride back to GEH. When I get to my office I sit and work on a few emails. My intercom buzzes, "Sir, Lexie is on her way in to see you."

She walks in looking at me nervously.

"How can I help you?" I ask disguising any sort of feelings in my voice, my look not meeting her eyes.

She walks over to me and before I know it she is sitting on my lap straddling me, "Theo baby, I want you. I want us back. I need you back."

We start kissing passionately putting every ounce of pain we've had over this week. I pick her up with her legs still wrapped around me. I set her down on the couch as we both start removing our clothing. I start sucking on her nipples and rubbing her clit. "Please Theo please" She begs.

"Tell me what you want baby?" I ask.

"I need you inside me now" "she moans.

I tease her a bit more by rubbing my hard cock around her folds. She bucks her hips up to get more friction. Before she can say anything else I quickly thrust myself deep inside her and she gasps. I'm going slower than usual because it has been a while and I want this to last but I know my girl and she wants me to pound into her. I pick up my pace and she moans, "Yes! Harder baby!"

I put my hand over her mouth so no one can hear her screams while I give her what she is begging for. I pump into her over and over again, harder each time. She is the first to reach her orgasm and I follow right after.

I grab her face in my hands and kiss her sweet lips, "Baby, I've missed you so much."

She kisses me back, "I've missed you so much Theo. Let's never fight again."

We kiss again. I have to say this because I know now more than ever it needs to be said, "I love you Lexie, and I'm so in love with you."

She smiles, "I love you too, and I'm more in love with you" she giggles after stating the last part.

I laugh tickling her, "Those are some fighting words babe." After lying in each other's arms for a few more minutes we start getting dressed.

Zoe buzzes in, "Mr. Grey, your mother is on line 2."

I respond, "Zoe, please tell my mother I will be with her in a couple minutes."

Before I answer my mom's call I ask Lexie, "Baby, will you join me for dinner at my parents' house tonight?"

She says, "Of course I would love to, I will meet you there. It has been a very fun visit but I will let you get back to work Mr. Grey" she winks.

We kiss once more before she leaves.

I pick up line 2 and say, "Hey mom"

"Hi Teddy, how are you doing?" she asks concerned, she has been calling to ask me this every day since she heard me and Lexie broke up.

"I'm doing great" I state being completely honest.

"No need to be sarcastic, I just wanted to see if you were going to make it for dinner tonight?" She asks.

"Yes I will be there and I'm bringing a date." I state, I know I could just say Lexie is coming but I thought I would make my parents squirm about it a little. They have never liked any of the girls I have had my casual encounters with, I would never bring them over to my parents for dinners or anything but sometimes my family would show up to Escala and they would meet not by choice.

My mother sighs, "Theodore, I don't think that is a good idea. Your father and I were going to invite Lexie over or dinner as well."

"Then invite her, I don't care."

My mother sounds irritated, "Not if you are bringing one of those easy girls to hurt her."

"I have to go mom, I have a meeting starting in a couple minutes. Love you."

"I love you too Teddy."

 **Thank you for the support, next chapter is the big dinner. Please leave reviews and feedback, it really does help!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

 **Christie POV**

I haven't seen John in almost a week and it is driving me crazy. I still haven't decided if I'm going to agree to be his submissive but I can't picture not being able to kiss him again. Not being able to have dinners together filled with laughs. I love sex and with Caleb we had rough sex but never hitting with any objects or bondage. I can't imagine being hit with a belt or a cane. I wouldn't mind the being tied up or cuffed. It is the hard stuff that makes me nervous but he promises he wouldn't hurt me. Misty is my only friend I can talk about it with but she is in LA right now dealing with her boyfriend back there.

She was with some big shot director who was a dominant and she loved it. Misty is a tough girl though, she has a high tolerance for pain. I don't know if I do, I've never tested it out. My parents always kept me safe and grounded. I never really had a chance to get seriously hurt or do stupid things. We have always had top of the line security guys to keep us protected at all times at all cost.

My cell rings and it is John, I feel the butterflies in my stomach I get whenever I talk to him.

"Hi John" I smile.

He says, "Hey gorgeous girl"

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm better now that I just landed here in Seattle" he chuckles.

I squeal, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I sure am darling. Will you stay at the hotel with me tonight? We don't have to do anything I just want to spend time with you and talk."

"Yes, I will tell my parents I'm staying at Lexie's. I will go over to her place and sneak away when security doesn't see me."

He laughs, "You realize you are 22 and you don't need to lie to your parents."

I laugh, "John, you haven't met my father. He worries about everything. He really is the best but he is very very overprotective."

"That means you are going to have to get Lexie to cover for you. Have you finally told her about us? He asks.

"No but I will today before dinner with my family."

Once we are off the phone I text Lexie to come over to my parents when she gets the chance so we can chat before dinner. It's an hour before dinner and Lexie finally shows up. She is looking a lot better today than the last time I saw her. Which was right after the break up with Teddy, she was a mess that whole day after. Then she wouldn't see any of us for the rest of the week. She is all dressed up for tonight; I'm sure Teddy will take one look at her and beg for her to take him back.

We sit in the living room to talk because my mother is upstairs and I don't want her to hear.

I stutter a bit but I finally get the words out, "I'm dating John and I really like him."

Lexie's eyes get big, "No, you can't be with him. He is not the settling down type."

She has always been so overprotective of me, I roll my eyes. "Lexie I have strong feelings for him."

She shouts, "Over my dead body, you are not going to be one of his sex slaves that he kicks to the curb after he has gotten his kicks off!"

"What the fuck?!" I hear my father growl. Lexie and I turn around to see my older brother Teddy and my father entering the living room. I guess they arrived during our conversation and we didn't hear them. We were facing the opposite way of the entrance so we couldn't see them. My mother rushes downstairs into the family room.

"Christian, honey is everything okay?" She asks concerned.

Lexie and I are just frozen staring at everyone.

Everyone takes a seat on the couches and of course Teddy is the first to start speaking.

"Lexie baby, what were you talking about with my little sister?" He asks trying to disguise his anger.

She looks at him nervously, "Baby it isn't my place to say anything. We didn't know you were here, if we knew we wouldn't have been talking about it."

My dad says, "Christie or Lexie, one of you girls better explain to me what you guys were discussing."

I roll my eyes, "No!"

My mother says, "Christie, don't you roll your eyes at your father. He is already upset enough. Lexie sweetie, please tell us what you were talking about?"

Lexie looks at me and says, "I'm sorry Christie, you need to tell them. John is a great friend of mine but he is never someone I would want you to date and I would have never brought you to NY if I knew he was going to try stuff with you. He has a usual type and you don't fit it and that is a good thing."

I shake my head at her, "Fuck you Lexie, I know you and him took that sex class together in college. Were you his submissive back then or what? You don't want him to be with me because you want him still!"

Lexie gasps, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. I want nothing to do with him besides our business relationship and friendship which is now running thin. I'm crazy in love with your brother and you know that!"

I roll my eyes, "What are you upset you never got the chance to be with him like that?!"

Lexie sighs, "You are just talking crazy now, and I don't want you with him because you are too good for him. He uses woman and abuses them."

I yell, "It is consensual, he doesn't do anything they don't want!"

She huffs, "I was talking more about the emotional abuse of it. When you fall in love with him, he then kicks you to the curb. John doesn't do love!"

I shout, "You think that is going to be any different than you and Teddy. He always wants a new piece of ass and you are just his exciting flavor right now."

My dad yells, "Enough! Christie I can't believe you are saying that about your brother and Lexie just because you are angry."

Lexie gets up, "Maybe I should leave, I'm sorry everyone."

My mother gets up and wraps her arms around her. "No sweetie you have done nothing wrong."

I get up and say, "I'm leaving!"

My dad gets in the way so I can't leave, "You aren't going anywhere young lady."

I shout, "Can't I just be a normal 22 year girl for once in my life. So what the guy I fell for wants kinky sex, I know he wouldn't seriously hurt me."

My mom's mouth opens wide like she is in shock that I just said that in front of my father. His jaw is clenched and he looks like he is going to go nuclear in any second.

Teddy says, "I'm going to tear this mother fucker apart."

My mother says, "Theodore, no you can't do that."

I run upstairs and pack a bag of my stuff to get out of here. I run back downstairs and before I can leave my dad says, "I forbid you from seeing this John guy. I am your father and I don't approve."

I start to cry, "You haven't even met him!"

Lexie says, "Christie, wait please don't go."

"Don't talk to me Lexie, don't text or anything. We will work together but our friendship is over with." I spit out. I leave and head over to the hotel to be with John.

When I get there he holds me in his arms while I cry myself to sleep.

 **Theo POV**

It is 15 minutes before the big family dinner and Lexie is so upset about her fight with Christie. I hold her in my arms and give her pepper kisses on her forehead and cheek. My parents are looking at us like they have no clue what is going on. I finally say, "Oh mom and dad, Lexie and I have worked out our issues and we are back together."

They both smile and my mom says, "We are very happy for both of you."

I ask her, "How bad is this John guy?" I can't stop thinking about this guy taking advantage of my little sister.

Lexie sighs, "He isn't a bad guy, he just got introduced to BDSM at 17 and got addicted to the control aspect of it."

I ask, "How do you know so much about his sexual life? Did you and him ever have a relationship?"

"No Teddy, we had a lot of classes together since we both minored in human sexuality. He has asked me to be his submissive when we were 19 but I said no way. We have been friends for a long time and know a lot about each other."

My parents are pretty quiet about all this.

I ask them, "Do you need me to explain what BDSM is?"

My mother starts to laugh and my dad says, "Son, we weren't born in the stone age."

"I have an idea baby, why don't you just fire him? He leaves Seattle and Christie stays here." I state.

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "There is no replacing John Wells! He is my right hand man. One of the best in the business. I can tell him to go back to NY and bring Hailey out to work on this album with us but then Christie will be even more pissed at me."

"She will get over it babe, just send him packing." I plead.

She sighs and is thinking about it.

My dad says, "Please Lexie, it would be best for Christie to get away from him."

Lexie looks at my father respectfully; she really does think the world of my parents.

"Sure Christian, I will make some calls and get it taken care of."

Lexie gets up to make her calls in the other room. She comes back 5 minutes later and says, "It's taken care of."

My parents both give her a big hug.

My dad says, "Thank you for always looking out for Christie, she will forgive you. I know my daughter."

I guess Phoebe is running late because it is dinner time and she still hasn't showed up. We are all gathered at the table except Christie of course.

Phoebe gets here hand in hand with her baseball tatted boyfriend.

With a big smile she says, "Everyone I would like you to meet my husband Jayce Carter but you can call him Jay."

I spit out my beer as my dad spits out his wine.

My father looks like he is in shock either that or having a heart attack.

My mother stutters and is on the verge of tears, "congratulations to both of you."

My dad says, "Anastasia, your daughters are trying to kill me!"

Jay puts out his hand, "Mr. Grey it is so nice to meet you, Phoebe has told me so many great things about you and the whole family."

My dad shakes his hand, "She hasn't mentioned you to us. You never asked for my permission to marry my daughter."

Jay states, "With all due respect sir, that tradition died a long time ago. She didn't even want us to meet to this day because she said you would never approve. "

My mother cuts in, "Honey, we are happy to have you apart of the family."

My dad gives my mother a glare and says, "I have some business to attend to."

I hear him call Taylor to meet him in the security offices.

 **Lexie POV**

After dinner Teddy and I are snuggling up on the sofa in the living room together. Our legs are intertwined and he asks, "Baby will you stay at Escala with me tonight. I sleep better with you there."

I pout, "Why don't you stay at my new place baby?"

"Sounds good to me, but it is kind of stupid for you to spend all that money on a place when you can just stay with me" He smiles looking like a model.

"Theodore, I can afford it and it is way too soon for us to think about living together." I say

Before he can say anything my phone rings and I'm dreading answering this phone call.

 **Please review and give feedback it helps our creative process!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Christie POV**

I wake up in John's big strong arms, I check the time and I slept for about an hour. He looks at me and says, "I ordered Chinese, Shrimp lo Mein and Sesame Chicken right?" I give him a kiss on the cheek, "aww you remembered"

We sit down and eat.

"Thank you for dinner" I smile at him.

After dinner we decide to watch movies and lay in bed. I can tell there is something on his mind so I ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want to pressure you but did you make a decision?" he asks.

"I just have one more question, will this be a casual arrangement or will we be an exclusive couple?"

He smiles, "Exclusive couple, you will be mine and I will be yours."

I state, "I will do it but no hitting with objects, no canes, whips, belts, or anything that will hurt me. But yes to all the kinky sex and bondage. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I will be fine with that. I've never felt this way about anyone before. And Christie if what you want is to have a regular relationship I will give it my best shot."

I give him soft kisses, "Thank you John."

He smiles, "No, thank you babe."

"I want you John" I whisper while tugging on his belt buckle.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asks concerned.

I give him my answer by kissing him fervently. Before I know it we are both naked and kissing like it is the last time we will be together. He takes out a condom and rolls it on his very large member. He slips a finger inside me, "mmm you are definitely ready baby."

Before I know it I'm having the best sex of my life with the hottest guy on the planet. It hurt a little at first because of his size but I quickly adjusted to it. I keep thinking about how sweet and gentle he was with me for our first time.

He pulls me out of my thoughts by saying we need to talk.

"Christie while you were napping I spoke with Lexie, I'm going back to NY and Hailey is coming to work on the album with you guys." He states.

"What?! Why? God this has to be Lexie, why is she being such a bitch?!" I shout.

I get out my cell phone and call her and finally she answers.

"Hey Christie"

I shout, "Don't hey Christie me, how could you Lexie?!"

She shouts, "How could I what?!"

"Interfere in my life like this?! John should stay here and work on the album with us! I don't say shit about you fucking my brother because that is your choice!"

I hear Teddy say to her, "babe put her on speakerphone."

Teddy says, "Christie, you need to chill out and stop talking to Lexie like this." I can hear the anger in his voice.

I yell, "Stay the heck out of it Theodore!"

Lexie pleads, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. You are like my sister!"

I huff, "Whatever just leave me alone. I'm putting in my resignation!"

Lexie starts to plead again but I just hang up on her. I go online to buy a plane ticket to NY because I need to get out of here. I try to put it on my famous black Amex that my dad has given all of us kids. It allows us to spend a certain amount from our trust fund every month. I usually can get by with just my salary from the label but this year I've made some big purchases like a new house in LA, a car, plus we had a girl's vacation where I bought a lot more clothes than I should have but when in Paris that is what happens.

My card is being declined, what the hell? This never happens. I call the number on the back to see what is going on and of course they say there has been a hold on the card requested by the main cardholder.

Seriously of course my dad would do this, he has to control everything. I call my mother.

"Christie baby, are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Why did you and dad put a hold on my credit card?" I ask.

"I had nothing to do with that, I will ask your father."

I hang up and John says, "Don't worry about anything, let's go to your parents' house and I will talk to your dad. Man to man. "

I laugh, "My dad will kill you if Taylor doesn't do it first."

He asks, "Who is Taylor?"

"He is head of security but he is more like family. I consider him like an Uncle. He is very protective of the family because it's his job but we are close like family." I state.

He caresses my hair, "Baby I'm not afraid, let's both go over there and talk to your father."

 **Christian POV**

It is going to be a long fucking night. If my daughters think they are going to get away with this nonsense, they have another thing coming. I'm in my office going over the background checks that I ordered Welch to get for me and everything is clean. John is extremely wealthy not only because of the money he has earned with Escape records but it appears his father owns an oil mining company in Texas. Jayce isn't that wealthy but he definitely wouldn't be considered middle class. Either way I have put both of their Amex's on hold, they no longer have access to their trust funds. They want to make crazy life decisions without even discussing it with me, they will have to support themselves while doing it. I'm taking away the art gallery from Phoebe and going to sell it off.

Taylor comes back into my study, "Christian, don't you think taking the gallery is a little too far?"

Along with Elliott, Taylor is my best friend and I always listen to his advice.

"Jason, my daughters are spoiled brats, they need to be taught a lesson."

There is a knock on the door and I shout, "Come in!"

Phoebe comes in with her head down, "Daddy can I talk to you please?"

I sigh, "What Phoebe? Are you pregnant?! Is there any other bombs you need to drop on me?"

She starts to cry, oh no not the waterworks. Ana and my daughters get me every time with the tears. Well not this time.

"Daddy it all happened so fast, I love him. Please don't be mad at me. I wanted to tell you and mom but we were in Vegas and it all just happened so fast." She pleads.

I shout, "That is no excuse to hide it from us for all this time! To not include us in your life! I don't like him; I have lawyers working on an annulment. Your trust fund has been put on hold until it goes through. Oh and the gallery is being put up for sale."

Phoebe is in shock, doesn't say a word as she runs out of my office bawling, a few minutes later Ana comes barging into my study.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, what have you done?!"

"Ana, I haven't done anything that I shouldn't have. Your daughters on the other hand can't say the same thing!" I spit through gritted teeth.

Ana yells, "My daughters! They are your daughters too Christian!"

"I told her how things were going to be if she stays married to that low life ball player!" I spit out.

Ana puts a hand over her mouth in horror, "Christian, we don't even know him. Don't judge a book by its cover."

"I'm not just going by that hard ass look he has going, I'm talking about his no respect for me and my family. A real man would have insisted on meeting her family first and at least looking her father in the eye before making her his wife." I growl.

"You asked my father over the phone and not in person." She argues.

"I had already met your father when I asked you Anastasia!"

Just then Christie and John enter my office.

I shout, "You have some balls showing up here!" Before I know it I have punched him in the face. Taylor rushes to pull me away from him.

Christie cries, "We just wanted to talk to you dad."

Taylor shouts, "Everyone just take a seat and let's discuss this."

John says, "Sir, please accept my apologies, I didn't want to have to meet like this. I'm crazy about your daughter and I would never hurt her."

"You will stay the fuck away from my daughter or I will destroy you!" I declare.

Christie pleads, "Dad, please just give him a chance. We are a couple now."

"The fuck you are, not with the kind of pathetic relationship he wants to have with you." I glare at both of them.

I think to myself, _"I knew my past would come back to bite me in the ass, the way I used to treat my subs. Now I will have to endure some mother fucker doing this to my sweet innocent baby girl. It fills me with so much rage"_

John looks me straight in the eye, "Sir, it was my original intention to engage in a safe BDSM relationship with your daughter but she has made it clear that she isn't interested in that lifestyle and while I have been used to it for years. I couldn't imagine not being with your daughter at this point. I don't need the lifestyle. We are going to engage in a regular relationship and I can give you a list of women I have been involved with and they can assure you that she is completely safe. No one I have ever been with has been seriously hurt. Lexie knows me; please let her at least attest to my character."

"Taylor, bring Lexie and Teddy in here please." I bark.

Lexie comes in with Teddy right behind with his arm wrapped around her waist. As Teddy enters my office he is glaring at John like he wants to kill him. I know how you feel son.

I look at Lexie and ask, "John says he wants to have a regular relationship with Christie and that I should trust him with my daughter. You have known John the longest; I would like your opinion."

She says, "I trust John would never physically hurt her, I was more worried about him breaking her heart because he's never been into having serious relationships. I just didn't want her to get hurt by being a play thing which is usually what John does."

Johns says, "Lexie, I have real feelings for Christie. These feelings are new to me and I will never hurt her."

Lexie states, "I believe you John, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. Will you and Christie accept my apology?"

John smiles, "Of course Lex."

Christie just glares at Lexie, "No I won't."

I threaten him, "Fine I will leave this alone right now, but if I find out you are lying to me or that you hurt my daughter in any way. You will be sorry and just know that there isn't anywhere you could hide from me."

John shakes my hand and I firmly shake it back, then Christie gives me a hug. "I love you daddy, I'm sorry for the way I talked to you earlier."

My mood softens a bit because I love it when my kids tell me they love me because sometimes I still feel unworthy of their love, "I love you too Christiana."

Everyone piles out of my office except for Ana, fire still enraged in her beautiful powder blue eyes.

"I will have the guest room ready for you for tonight Mr. Grey." She spits out.

"You aren't kicking me out of my bed tonight Mrs. Grey."

"Oh yes I am! Or better yet why don't you go stay with Teddy at Escala. You want to make rash decisions without me regarding our children then you will have to deal with my wrath!" She shouts with her hands on her hips.

My palm is starting to twitch and I would like nothing more but to spank the shit out of my wife and fuck her. But I'm not stupid enough to even try anything when she is in mama bear mode.

 **Please leave reviews! Let us know if you want us to continue this fan fiction or just focus on our other one?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Theo POV**

After leaving my parents' house after a drama filled night we arrive at Lexie's new penthouse and I'm very impressed. It has a very homely modern look to it. I just want to relax and fuck my hot girlfriend. Before we can even reach the L-shape sofa in her living area my lips are on hers. I nibble on her lower lip and she moans. "I need to get you out of this little dress" I tell her as I hastily guide her to the couch taking off her dress. I rip off her lacey thong and she giggles, "Theo, I swear I'm going to have to go underwear shopping every other day." I stick two fingers deep inside her, "You are mine." I tell her possessively. Her eyes are closed while she enjoys being fingered while I'm sucking on her neck trailing down to her hard nipples.

I pull my fingers out and she whines, "Please babe don't stop"

"Say it and I will continue baby." I need to hear her say it; I know we are back together but after seeing her out to lunch with her ex-boyfriend I need to claim her again.

She is breathless and whimpers, "Theodore, I am yours" That is all it takes. My head is between her legs lapping up all her sweet juices as she reaches her orgasm. After that she pushes me back down on the couch unbuckling my belt, she yanks off my pants and boxer briefs. She licks her lips seductively as I grab her head and shove her beautiful mouth onto my hard cock. God this woman drives me insane. She struggles a little at first to get all of me in her mouth but she does, I know I'm a big boy so it can't be easy. She keeps licking and swirling her perfect tongue around the base. "Fuckkkk!" I moan as she deep throats me while I pour my hot liquid down her throat. We are both panting; I pull her into my arms to hold her while we lay on the couch. Not even a couple minutes pass by and I'm rock hard again, she laughs when she feels my raging boner against her ass. "Theo, you are like a sex machine. But you are my sex machine".

"mmm damn right baby" I say.

She squeals in pleasure as I lift her up and put her down roughly on my hard cock. She starts riding me slowly while she is kissing me passionately. We keep this pace taking turns declaring our love for each other. I can feel the intenseness of this, our souls connecting. I've never believed in this shit before now. My body is aching for release so I start meeting her thrust harder and harder. She screams as we both reach our peak.

She looks spent, I carry her up to the master bathroom and we take a nice hot bath in her jetted tub. Lexie lays here in my arms looking so peaceful and gorgeous. I state, "We better get some sleep because we have to get up early tomorrow morning."

She whines, "Theo, it is the weekend. I'm going to sleep in" sticking her tongue out.

I splash water in her face messing around and it causes a water war. Lexie squeals, "Theodore, you are going to clean this mess up."

"Make me woman" I goad her.

"I guess we won't be having any fun in the morning since you are going to be sleeping in the guest room Mister." She provokes me.

I pull the plug out of the drain and scoop her into my arms like she is light as a feather. I love manhandling her, and I know she loves it too. "Put me down!" she screeches and I just laugh, "You asked for this baby."

She giggles and before I know it we start another couple of rounds of mind blowing sex. Afterwards we both head to the kitchen to snack on some fruit. We lie together on the couch and watch an episode of the big bang theory, she loves this show. I never realized how funny it is.

Afterwards Lexie states, "Baby, we need to play the questions game, I want to know everything about you!"

I kiss her soft lips, "I want to know everything about you too baby. You start with your first question?"

"First question is what do we have planned tomorrow morning?" she asks excitedly.

"It is a surprise but it is one of my all-time favorite things to do." I smile.

"So sex it is then?" she giggles.

"You are a naughty girl and while that is probably my favorite thing to do, that isn't what I was talking about." we both laugh.

"What is your favorite sport?" she asks.

"I pretty much enjoy playing and watching any sport. I was never really into tennis though. What about you?"

She answers, "I love volleyball and football, which teams do you root for?"

"Of course the Seahawks, Mariners, and basketball I usually go for OKC or the Spurs because I like Tim Duncan. What about you?"

She laughs, "49ers baby! The Clippers and baseball I don't really watch often enough to ever choose one."

I scoff, "49ers babe? Kaepernick is a prima donna."

"Well at least he is hot!" she states and I hate it when she does that shit in front of me, I know she can have any fucking guy she wants. I understand that she is going to think other guys are attractive but fuck I don't say shit like that about other women. I playfully spank her ass hard and she whines, "Teddy that hurt."

"Good, maybe you will stop drooling over other men when you are with your fucking boyfriend." I spew.

She pouts, "I'm sorry baby, no one is even close to being as hot as you. What is your favorite color?"

"I don't have a favorite, the color of your eyes, black and gray. What about you?"

"Blue and purple. Favorite subject in school?"

I laugh, "Math and English. Yours?"

She thinks about it, "English and music."

"Favorite hobbies?" she asks.

"You, sailing, gliding, flying, sports, hiking, fishing. What about you?" I ask.

"You of course, music, dancing, running, reading, cooking and baking." She smiles.

"How many girlfriends have you had and how long did they last?" She asks.

"One in high school for about a few months." I state.

"Did you love her?" she asks.

"No, I thought I did at first but she was just using me. How many boyfriends have you had and for how long?" I ask

She hesitates, "One boyfriend for about 4 years. I dated other guys but no other relationships bedsides you."

I brood, "4 years? Did you love Nate?"

Her eyes are downcast, "I loved him but I was never in love with him. Not like how I feel with you, I felt comfortable with him. With you the feelings I have just consume me."

I know I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help it, 4 fucking years with that bastard. I get pissed when I think of all the times he must have fucked her.

"How many girls have you had sex with Teddy?" she asks.

Aww fuck this can't be good. "I don't know. I didn't keep a notebook with the names."

She puts her hand over mouth in horror, "Give me an estimate, 10, 50, 100, 200?"

"I'm clean, I've always been really careful." I reassure her.

"Answer the question Theodore?" she asks again.

"50 to 100 maybe. I know you only had sex with Nate and I but are there any other guys you fooled around with?" I guess.

She frowns, "Maybe we should go to bed and pick up this questions game tomorrow."

I laugh, "Nice try baby, you wanted to play this game. Now answer my question."

She states, "I've done other stuff with 3 other guys besides you and Nate."

I know my expression must be dark but I don't care, "Who Lexie?"

"This is stupid, I didn't ask for a list of your whores." She hisses as she gets off the couch. "Teddy, let's just go to bed please?" she asks as she heads to her bedroom.

 **Lexie POV**

I need to stop this question game before it turns into a huge fight, we are just getting to know each other more but I know we are both the jealous type. Plus he will get pissed if he finds out that John and I had one tipsy night together after my break up with Nate. I was in a dark place because I had just lost my grandmother and then the break up. We had a few drinks and it lead to us giving each other oral sex. John wanted me to be his submissive but I declined. I told him never to speak of that night again and we dropped it. We continued our friendship, I haven't told anyone about that night except for Misty but she would never say anything to anyone. John is attractive but I don't have those feelings for him at all. I get in bed waiting for Theo to come and pull me into his arms like he always does when we sleep together. A few minutes later I feel the bed dip and I feel his big arms pull me into his chest. I drift off into a peaceful sleep but that doesn't last long because it is still dark out and Theo is nudging me to wake up.

I whine, "Babe, my bits need some rest. It is on fire from earlier Mr. Insatiable."

He smirks and chuckles, "Get up we have a big day planned baby."

I pout, "More sleep first Teddy."

He starts leaving sweet kisses on my shoulder and along my back. I whimper.

He pouts, "I want to chase the dawn with you. It's one of my favorite things to do. My dad would always take me when I was younger."

I crawl out of bed excitedly and quickly get ready. I choose to wear one of Teddy's Harvard t-shirts he gave me to wear that weekend I spent at his penthouse and a pair of tight black jeans. I throw my hair in a messy bun and apply a small amount of make-up. I feel his arms wrap around me, "Come on baby, you look gorgeous. I love it when you wear my clothes."

We head to the airfield. I feel a rush once we get situated inside the glider, "Gosh, this is so exciting." I kiss his soft lips as he buckles me in. The feeling is almost indescribable; I fall even more in love with Teddy when I see the huge smile on his face when we are in the air. It is such a free feeling. Afterwards he is holding me in his arms, "Did you like it baby?"

I'm beaming, "I loved it Teddy, it was so amazing!"

We take some pictures together next to the glider with our cell phones. One of the photos we are just looking into each other's eyes about to kiss. I set that as my wallpaper on my cell phone. I hear his phone go off because he got a google alert. We both read it and it is another stupid article about Alex Knight arriving in Seattle to meet up with me. Of course they mention Teddy and I leaving the club in NY arguing. It's basically saying that I'm cheating on him with Alex. We both roll our eyes, I kiss him. I say, "You know what, let's make our own statement. I'm going to post that picture of us on my twitter and Instagram."

He smiles like it is Christmas morning, "You would do that baby?"

I smile just as big, "Of course, I want the world to know you are my man."

He kisses my nose, and I get on Instagram. First I follow him then I post the photo of us tagging him, "Perfect morning with my love" TheodoreGrey

He posts a photo of us on his account, in the picture we are both smiling and he is right behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist with his head resting on my shoulder. "With my beautiful girl" LexieSharp

I get on twitter and tweet a song tagging him, Christina Aguilera's "Ain't no other man"

He tweets me back, One Direction's "They don't know about us"

When I see the song he tweeted, "Awww I love that song."

He laughs, "Liv is a huge one direction fan and when I was at the house the other day. She was blaring some of their songs and this one reminded me of you."

I lean over to give him a kiss on his cheek as he drives us to Ihop for breakfast. Of course the hostess bats her eyelashes at Teddy when showing us to our table. We get seated in a booth and I choose to sit next to him so I can cuddle up next to him. The waiter comes to our table and he is a younger guy maybe in college, he is a good looking guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He greets us, "Hi, I'm Brian. I will be your server this morning. What can I get you to drink?" He smiles at me not once looking at Teddy. "A diet coke for me please." I say.

Teddy curtly says, "Orange juice and coffee"

Brian looks a little uncomfortable with Teddy's rudeness, "Sure I will bring that right out. Ma'am are you Lexie Sharp?"

I smile, "Yes that is me."

He smiles, "My little sister is your biggest fan. She loves your album."

I smile, "Well if you have something I can give you an autograph to give her."

He excitedly says, "Thank you so so much! Would it be too much to get a picture with you so I can text it to her?"

I laugh, "No problem." I look to Teddy who looks a little annoyed, "Babe will you take the photo of us" He agrees and Brian gives him his cell phone to take the photo. Afterwards he brings out our drinks and puts in our food order.

Teddy orders some omelet with bacon on the side. I choose the strawberry pancakes with whipped cream. After we are done eating I rest my head on Teddy's muscular shoulder. I give him kisses on his cheek to his sideburn and he lets out a low growl, "Don't do that here baby, unless you want me to take you to the restroom."

I pout, "Baby this feels so perfect, I want to spend time with you. Just get away for a week before things get busy with the label and the album. Would you be able to take a week off work or do some work in Malibu? I want to spend time with you without any drama and spend some time at the beach. We can go to my beach house in Malibu?"

He kisses my lips passionately, "I'll see what I can do baby, I'll let you know by tonight."

 **Thank you for all the support! :) You guys are the best!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comments if you are still reading this story lol**

 **Lexie POV**

As soon as Theo and I got to LAX, the paparazzi have been following us around non-stop. He was able to make the trip but is still going to work here some. Like do his meetings through Skype. He fell in love with my beach house. We've spent almost a week here already and it has been like a dream, walking the beach together, playing in the sand.. I love it that we aren't hiding our relationship anymore. We have gone to the grove together to go shopping, went out to dinner a couple times. My mother keeps on calling me but I am ignoring her. I know Teddy and I haven't been together long and that it probably isn't healthy for us to spend every waking second together but I don't care. I've never felt so complete and happy in my life.

We are preparing breakfast together. He is making our coffee while I cook our bacon and French toast. After he is finished messing with the coffee machine he wraps his arms around my waist leaving kisses along my neck. My nipples harden immediately. I laugh, "Babe, I'm hungry. Don't get me going again."

He nips at my ear lobe, "But I love getting you going." he whispers huskily in my ear. He turns off the burners picking me up setting me on the opposite counter, "I think I'll have you for breakfast to start me off"

Before I know it his tongue is working its magic while I'm in complete ecstasy. When I finish he quickly holds my legs on his shoulders and enters me quickly. He drives into me over and over again until we are both emptied; I wince when he pulls out of me. He tucks his big beautiful member back into his boxer briefs, my legs are all wobbly and I feel like I can't move. He smiles, "Baby I will finish breakfast you go get cleaned up."

I give him a kiss then head to the restroom to clean myself up. After breakfast we both clean up the dishes. When we are finished I slap his butt with one of the dish towels. He laughs, yanks on the towel pulling me to him and kisses me. "You are so domesticated baby, I didn't know you had it in you" I say smiling.

"I would do anything to see that smile, even be Mr. Domestic."

I giggle, "Maybe when we get married you will stay home with our beautiful children"

Omg what the hell did I just say, I can't believe I just blurted that out. He is going to run for the hills now. You don't talk about marriage and babies so soon. I know we did the whole I love you's fast but that is something different.

He laughs pulling me out of my worrisome thoughts, "Don't push your luck baby" he said that without stalling or freaking out unless he is should have been an actor, duh he is even worse a business man. He knows how to put on a game face. He will probably be ending this first thing when we get back to Seattle.

I know he has some meetings today for a few hours so I made plans to go by the label to check on a new artist that Shane discovered a few weeks ago. Then I need to head to the market to get some stuff for the rest of the week and dinner for tonight. "When does your meeting start? I ask.

Theo frowns, "In about 10 minutes, I better head to your office and get my laptop ready."

I give him a kiss and we start heading to the office.

I ask, "Okay baby how long are your meetings for today?"

He thinks for a few seconds, "Too long, probably a few hours."

I play pout, "I'm going to go to the label for a bit to check out an artist, and then we need some groceries so I will be back later."

"Okay I'll call Clark down to drive you."

I put a hand on my hip, "Theo I'm just going to the label and to the store. Things I do all the time."

He looks like he is biting his tongue, "Lexie I don't have time to argue about this. The paparazzi have gotten out of hand lately. Don't fight me on this again."

I pout, "Then don't make a big deal about it and we won't fight about it."

He looks up at me pissed, "Fine do whatever you want. I will spend the whole time in my fucking meetings worrying about you because you want to act like a brat."

"Don't call me a brat because I enjoy my freedom, but fine I don't want you to worry so I will take him with me."

I leave the office slamming the door and he follows right after me kissing until I'm breathless. I whimper, "I love you Theo."

"I love you too baby" he says kissing my forehead before going to the office for his meetings.

Clark and I go to the label. I'm so glad I listened to Theo because the pap's are relentless; when I got out of the car they hardly gave me any room to walk. Shane's new band has some raw talent; I helped with one track before I got a call from Mike.

"Hey Chocolate" I answer happily.

"Hey Lexie Cakes, I heard you are back in LA with your new boy toy. Want to meet up for lunch in an hour?" He asks.

I laugh, "He has a name you know, and I'm down. Where do you want to go?"

"Sushi at Nobu sound good?" he asks.

"mmmm yes my favorite." I moan

We meet at the restaurant, of course the pap's get photos of us hugging and kissing each other's cheek as we greeted each other.

 **Theo POV**

My first meeting was with my father, we talk about GEH and go over this new account I'm working on and afterwards my dad asks, "How's Malibu with Lexie?"

"Fucking Amazing, I want to be with her all the time." I state.

My dad smiles, "Glad to see you happy son."

Before I know it I'm pouring out my heart, "Dad I feel like it is too good to be true and that any second I'm going to wake up. She is the one; I want to be with her forever. I know if I was to tell her that she would totally freak out, she thought I was crazy when I suggested living together so she wouldn't waste money on her place. I want to marry her. You know how I am I see what I want and will do anything to get it. I don't wait, I'm impatient."

My dad laughs, "You are just like your old man. I was the same way when I met your mother. Just follow your heart. You can give it some time, she isn't going anywhere. I've seen the way you are together. Don't get me wrong I would be happy if you guys were to get married, I would support you both 100% but you don't need to rush it if you think she isn't ready."

I sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I spent my whole life feeling that these things were never an option for me. Now that I have Lexie and feel our love, nothing compares, I don't want to ever let go."

"You sound troubled about something?" He asks.

"I feel like people are rooting against us and that everyone is going to try to break us up." I state.

"You can't worry about all of that, just focus on you both. That is all you can do." He comforts me; he always knows what to say.

We say our farewells and I head into my next meeting. At a boring part in the meeting, I check my iPhone while they are looking into some of the numbers. I check my google alerts and see the pics Lexie arriving at her label. Another alert goes off. I look at the headline _**"Trouble in paradise?"**_

 ** _Hot singer Lexie Sharp and her billionaire boyfriend Theodore Grey have been seen all over LA together this week; this is after their displays of affection on their social media accounts. Look at the adorable photos below to see the happy couple, as you can see they posted these photos on their Instagram's confirming their hot new romance. However this afternoon we have to wonder if their romance has since fizzled because she was just spotted real cozy with another hottie at the hotspot Sushi place Nobu._**

I check out the photos below and I can't tell who this fucker is because he is wearing sunglasses and a cap. After the meeting and I've calmed down a bit before I start my interrogation. I take a hot shower then call Lexie before I start my next meeting.

She answers, "Hey baby"

"Hi babe, how was it at the label?" I ask.

"It went really well, I'm bringing Sushi for lunch. I should be there in about 5 minutes. How are your meetings going?" She asks.

"Alright, are you going to eat with me babe?" I ask.

"I still have to go shopping, I ate already. Mike had called and asked me to meet him there for lunch." She states.

Mike, I know that she has been friends with that fucker since grade school but I don't trust him. I've seen the way he looks at her; I can't believe she doesn't see it. Probably because that is pretty much how every fucking guy looks at her that isn't related to her.

I guess I was quiet for too long.

Lexie asks, "Are you upset about me going to lunch with Mike?"

"Nope, should I be?" I ask.

"No silly, you are the only man for me." She's too cute.

When Lexie gets home she comes into the office setting down the lunch she brought me on the desk. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and is straddling me while we kiss passionately. My next meeting is by phone and doesn't start for another few minutes. Before I know it she is pulling off my jeans and has me in her perfect mouth. This is so erotic but I don't know if I can keep quiet during my meeting if she is doing this. Let alone try to concentrate on what these fuckers are saying. My call begins; it must turn her on more because she starts sucking harder and harder. I'm dying here. She's licking the tip and all my pre-cum. I can't take it anymore. I tell the meeting members, "Please hold on a couple minutes, I have an important call I need to take." I mute the phone, and put them on hold to make sure they can't hear us.

I moan, "You are so fucking bad." I growl as I grab a first full of her hair and push her down further to deep throat me. She moans and the vibrations from her moan set me off, I spill my seed down her throat for what seems like forever.

She kisses me on the lips and giggles, "I will let you get back to your meeting Mr. Grey. I have some shopping to do." That little minx walks out grinning like a Cheshire cat; she has me by the balls.

 **Lexie POV**

When walking into the grocery store one of the pap's ask, "Why are you cheating on Theodore with that guy you had lunch with today?" I don't know why this pisses me off, Clark tries to get me to just ignore him and go inside the store but instead I turn around and get in his face, "Back off, I would never cheat on him. I had lunch with a friend!"

Clark quickly pulls me away, "Lexie you know the protocol is to just ignore them so they don't keep provoking you."

I frown, "I know, it's just annoying sometimes. Please don't tell Theo I got in his face."

He shakes his head, "I have to tell him, I'm going to get my ass handed to me for it too. I should have been more careful, he is going to be pissed that I let you get that close to him."

I apologize, "I'm sorry Clark, I won't say anything if you don't. Is Clark your first name?"

He laughs, "No, my name is Logan Clark."

"Okay Logan it is." I smile.

"I don't think Mr. Grey would want us on a first name basis ma'am." He states nervously.

"Mr. Grey isn't here so Logan it is." I state and we both laugh.

After shopping we get back to the beach house, Teddy is nowhere to be found. I checked the office, the room, the bathroom. He didn't tell me he was leaving, I start to get nervous. I put away the groceries away and start dinner. I'm making my nana's recipe for chicken and dumplings. Once it's on I see Theo entering from the back door in nothing but some Nike running shorts. He went for a run, he is dripping in sweat. I know I must be drooling, I need him right now. Before I can even approach him someone is buzzing to be let in the front gate. I go to the intercom and look at the security screen; oh hell it is my mother.

She hits the intercom button, "Alexandria, I know you are home. I need to speak with you."

 **Should Teddy and Lexie get engaged or married? Should they move in together? Or should they slow it down?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Don't forget to check out the pinterest page to see story stuff pinterest /lovingmrgrey**

 **Lexie POV**

 _"Alexandria, I know you are home. I need to speak with you."_

I laugh and grab onto Theo's arm, "Baby let's hide."

He laughs, "No babe, I want to meet your interesting mother."

He clicks the button to open the gate for her. I whine, "Why did you do that? I don't want to see her. Trust me you are going to regret that."

He playfully spanks my bottom, "I'm not afraid of your mom."

He opens the front door for her, "Mrs. Miller, I'm Theodore Grey. It's nice to meet you." He says opening the door allowing her to come in, putting out his hand for her to shake.

She looks at him sizing him up while shaking his hand, "So you are the man-child my daughter is shacking up with?"

"Mother that is so rude, don't treat him like that." I spit out.

Teddy just ignores her snide comment, "May I offer you a beverage?"

"Sparkling water thank you" I can't believe she actually used some manners.

We all sit in the living room on the sofa, "So what brings you by?"

She rolls her eyes, "Well you have been ignoring my calls and I've needed to speak with you."

"I got all that, so just get on with it." I state.

"I'm concerned about some of the recent choices you have been making. I get that you must be caught up because the sex must be really good in order for you to go off the rails like this but you need to focus on your career."

"My relationship with Theodore is none of your business. It isn't just the amazing sex; I'm madly in love with him. Deal with it!" I shout getting frustrated with this conversation.

She huffs, "You hardly know the guy Alexandria, Your career takes up a lot of time and you think a man like that is just going to sit around while you are off working with artists in LA and NY. You will be a joke in the tabloids with scandals of him cheating on you."

I start to get shaken up because that thought breaks my heart.

Theo looks pissed, "I would never cheat on Lexie, please don't act like you know a thing about me and us."

She looks him straight in the eye smirking, "Everyone has read enough about you in the media to know exactly what type of man you are. My daughter is your fun play thing right now but soon enough you will have had your feel and be on to the next challenge."

Theo shakes his head, "You are wrong Mrs. Miller, and if you came just to hurt Lexie then you should just leave because she doesn't need this."

"You can't kick me out of my daughter's home" Before my mother can continue spewing all her bullshit I cut her off.

"Get out! I swear if you don't leave I will kick you out of my NY penthouse and end any association you have with my companies!" I yell. I know this is the only thing that will get her to leave and leave us alone.

She laughs maliciously, "I was only warning you sweetie, when things go south you know where to find me."

Theo locks up the house escorting her out, I head to the bedroom and burry my face into my pillow crying. He comes in a couple minutes later and scoops me into his big strong arms, "I'm so sorry for how she treated you" I say through my tears. He caresses my cheek, "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about."

He just keeps holding me while I sob. "Let it all out, talk to me baby."

"I don't know why she hates me so much, she doesn't care if I'm happy or not." I vent.

"I don't think she hates you, I think she is just an unhappy person." He states trying to calm me down.

"The only time she cares to talk to me is when she is trying to control my career or money. Or to tell me how to live my life." I continue to let it out. "She left me when I was 6 and I hardly ever heard from her, she took my older sister Marissa with her. She always loved her more. She didn't start really contacting me a lot until my career took off. I don't know what I did to make her leave me and not love me. She didn't even try to take me; she said I had to stay with my father. The sad thing is I never cared that she wasn't affectionate with me; I loved her so much and hated being away from her. I would always pray that she would come home." I continue to sob.

He continues holding me kissing my forehead, "I'm so sorry baby, I wish I could take away all that pain. I love you so much."

I smile, "I love you so much too baby." He hands me some tissues from the night stand and I clean myself up. I kiss him softly on his supple lips and whisper, "Make love to me Theo"

He pulls me even closer to him, "Baby we don't have to, I can just hold you."

Feeling rejected I pout, "I must look horrible no wonder you don't want me."

He looks me straight in the eye grabbing my hand and placing it on his erect package, "I always want you baby. You always look beautiful. I just wanted to make sure I took care of you instead of giving into my own selfish desires."

I love his sweet and gentle side, it turns me on even more, "I need you so bad, please babe."

That is all it takes for him to make sweet love to me all night long.

The following day...

It is our last day in Malibu; we head back to Seattle this evening. We started our day off with a nice run together then hit the showers which took some time because of our fun activities during it. Afterwards we enjoyed a breakfast outside on the patio furniture watching the beautiful morning waves of the ocean. I post a picture of us kissing on Instagram that one of the pap's got of us out last night together.

 **Theo POV**

After breakfast we head down to the beach to throw around a football and play in the water some. I offer to rub sun-tan lotion over her perfect silky skin. She does the same to me. Of course she chose to wear this fucking tiny hot bikini that is driving me insane, not just because I can't stop looking at her but every asshole that passes by can't keep their fucking eyes off of my girl. We throw around the football and she is surprisingly very good at passing it around, most girls would look awkward and girly but she throws it like a natural athlete and it is so hot. By her looks you would think she would be afraid of the ball but she obviously tougher than she looks. After throwing it around for a while I offer to go grab us some waters from the beach house. I could just ask Wilson or Clark to get it but Lexie gets mad when I order them around.

When coming back I see some man with what looks like a fake tan, he is pretty tone with dark hair talking with Lexie and she laughs at whatever he is saying. When I approach I stand there glaring at him. I feel like firing Clark for letting this douche bag near her. The clown finally chuckles and says, "Oh so I guess you weren't just blowing me off, you really are here with someone."

"Yeah she is here with someone, I'm her boyfriend." I say emphasizing the boyfriend part.

"My bad man no need to get all territorial. With a girlfriend that looks like that you should be used to it." He states.

Lexie wraps an arm around my waist while we are side to side, "Bye Tom, good luck finding a date to that boring dinner party."

"Thank you gorgeous." He says walking away, the balls on this bastard, still flirting with my fucking girlfriend after all that. It puts me in a bad mood, "So you were flirting with him while I went to get us water? I saw you giggling when I was walking back."

She looks at me shocked, "Baby, I laughed because he didn't believe when I said that I had a boyfriend and that I could find a better excuse to blow him off. When I said look my boyfriend is coming over here right now. He made some comment about you being hot that he would ask you to his dinner party if I didn't mind."

"Fine whatever, let's just get back and start packing." I state heading back inside.

I guess Lexie has other things in mind; she opens up her bottled water throwing the freezing cold water on me as I walk away. She laughs and says, "This should help you cool off Teddy."

I laugh and say, "You are going to get it baby, you want to play."

She runs, I chase after her scooping her up tossing her into the water. She drags me along with her kissing me eagerly. We are getting way to conspicuous here in public for people to openly observe. I pull back from our kiss and she whimpers, "Don't stop Theo" she says grabbing onto my rock hard package under water.

I laugh, "Baby not here, we need to get back to the beach house."

She pouts, "Let's hurry I needed you inside of me like 5 minutes ago baby."

I stand there just watching this little vixen getting out of the water with her ass hanging out of her bikini. When we back to the beach house we have crazy sex over and over again until we have to get ready to leave back home.

"Babe, come on we need to get going." I holler for Lexie to come out of the restroom already.

She comes out wearing these sexy heals and these short as hell white shorts that makes her legs go on for days and days. I'm instantly hard just staring at her. "Do you think you should wear those tiny shorts, it could be windy once we get to back to Seattle?" I ask hoping that she will change her outfit; I don't need every fucker at the airport looking at her. Good thing we are taking the jet so I don't have to worry about anyone on the flight hitting on her.

"No, the weather shouldn't be too bad. I love these short." She states smiling.

I laugh, "I love them a little too much but I want to be the only one that gets to admire you in them." I'm a possessive jealous asshole and she knows this already. I wonder if she does it to piss me off. Or maybe she loves the attention she gets from other men.

"Theo, I work hard to maintain my body and it makes me feel good about myself when I dress sexy. I dress sexy for you but it also makes me feel sexier." She states.

"You don't need to try at all to be sexy; you could wear all baggy clothes and still be the sexist woman." I declare.

"Thank you for that but I wouldn't agree with you."

I decide to drop it because I know this isn't a battle that I'm going to win. I know she should be able to wear whatever she wants but it makes me think she wants other guys to want her. I do my best to ignore all the men staring at her as we walk by but it is too difficult.

I've been really quiet the whole time and when we get seated on the jet she asks," Theo what is bothering you?"

"Let's talk about it another time." I say knowing she won't drop it but I still try.

"How about we talk about it now?" She asks again.

"I guess I just have to suck it up and watch all these men drool over you when you are wearing next to nothing." I spit out.

She rolls her eyes, "Tsk just like I suck it up when every freaking girl and their mother drool over you, everywhere we go!"

"At least I don't go around practically in my underwear." I spew.

"Whatever Theodore, I'm going to nap. Wake me up when you decide to stop being a jerk." She frowns.

We both sleep the entire flight back home.

We still haven't said a word since we landed, once we enter the SUV Wilson asks, "Where to sir?"

"Escala please."

Lexie says, "Can you take me to my place please Wilson."

Damn this is so fucking frustrating, I hate fighting with her but she doesn't even try to acknowledge my feelings. She is just staring out the window sitting far away from me. "So you aren't staying with me tonight?" I ask curtly.

"I think we need a night apart, plus I have stuff to do at my place." she states just as coldly.

"Fine babe"

Once we get to her place I walk her inside carrying all her bags. Before I leave I pull her to me for a big hug, "I love you baby."

She says, "I love you too babe, thank you for everything this week, it was perfect."

I give her a heated kiss goodbye and head back to Escala.

 **Reviews and suggestion are so very much appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Thank you for the follows! Might take a small break from this story to focus on the other for a little while. Not going to stop this one because I still have ideas for it. But the last chapter had 1 review which I was really grateful for but the other one has more of a following :)**

 **Phoebe POV**

I feel bad that I have been ignoring my family for an entire week, even my sweetheart mother but I can't believe my father is treating me so coldly. Just because he doesn't agree with what I did he just cuts me off like I'm one of his freaking business associates that screws up a big deal. If I was his precious child Theodore I doubt he would have even cared. He could run off with Lexie to get married tomorrow, my dad would support them completely. Jay comes in the room to try to wake me up again, "Pheebs, honey you need to get out of bed and eat some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry babe." I pout.

"You have been moping around the apartment here for a week. Maybe we should just head back to NY and you can work on the shoot for the label another time. Or I know you didn't want me to but please let me talk to your father. Maybe if he got to talk to me and know me better it would make everything easier?"

I kiss my sweet hubby on the lips, "My dad will still be pissed. He basically cut me off; I'm not running over there to explain anything to him."

He tries to play devil's advocate, "He was probably just hurt we didn't include the family. Either way this isn't healthy. I don't like drama, I was raised that if there is a problem you fix it because at the end of the day the only things that matter are the people you love and sometimes things happen and you don't want to live with regrets. God forbid your father passed away tomorrow would you want the last words you shared was your argument."

I start to cry, "He should be the one to apologize to me."

My sexy hubby pulls me into his arms, "Just like your father you are a stubborn woman, please let's just try to work this out so we can move on from it. We wanted to start trying to conceive here in the next month or two. I don't think you want it to be like this during a happy time in our life."

"You are right my love, I will call my mother to see if we can have dinner with them tomorrow night. I will invite them here and we can grill some of your famous steaks."

He kisses me, "That sounds perfect Wifey."

 **Theo POV**

I'm still upset about my argument with Lexie and even more upset that she wanted to spend the night apart. I hate it when she gets in her moods, it drives me insane. I check and see she posted a picture of her outfit from today on Instagram. Fuck as if she doesn't get enough attention, I look at tons of comments from guys and girls saying about how hot she looks. I'm not gonna like it, I wonder if she posted it to piss me off. I get to Escala and get myself a glass of bourbon. I head to my study and fire up my laptop to go over some work. Wilson knocks and enters, "Sir, Chuck and Matt are here to visit with you."

They enter my office and Chuck starts his messing around, "The media has alerted us that the Prince and Princess of Seattle have graced us with their presence again."

I laugh, "Shut it asshole."

Matt asks, "How was your trip?"

"It was amazing." I smile.

Chuck mocks me by making kissing faces and moaning. Then he says, "Seriously man you have been awol since you got with Lexie, Get your nuts back and come out with us tonight? We are going to APEX; it is going to be off the chain tonight."

"I'm not going. You go to clubs looking to get laid. If I wanted to get laid I have the hottest girlfriend in the world that I could be with." I state.

Chuck laughs, "Dude then where the fuck is she? Man, you are being a pussy. Spend one night with your boys. Or are you too afraid of your girlfriend?"

Both Matt and Chuck laugh some more.

Man I hate it when he pulls this shit, I'm not a little bitch. Fine one night with the boys won't hurt anyone. "Fine, let me just make a phone call."

Matt asks, "You gotta ask Lexie if you can chill with us bro?"

Chuck almost starts choking he laughs so hard, Matt never usually joins in on the shit talking. "Shut the fuck up; let's go before I change my mind."

Wilson drives us to APEX and we go the VIP section to start getting our drink on. I'm still tense from my disagreements with Lexie today so I choose to drink a bit more than I usually would to just loosen up, not to get drunk. Chuck has already found a target he has made his move on. Matt is here scoping around and I'm just chilling, drinking my beer.

I see Jessica approach wearing a tight red dress. She is a pretty lady, nowhere near as hot as Lexie but still hot. We have were fuck buddies for almost 2 years, she is one who actually understood the term and never wanted more herself. She gives me hug, "Long time, no see Theo." Her long black hair is in a ponytail. "Yup" I say while taking another swig of my beer.

She laughs, "So your Hollywood girlfriend let you out to play or you are done with that already?"

"Lexie and I are together and I don't need permission from my girlfriend to hang out with my boys." I state.

She smiles seductively, "Come on I love this song, dance with me?"

"I don't feel like dancing, but I'm sure Matt would like to dance with you." I offer up my buddy to get her off my back.

She pulls on my shirt, "One dance Theodore and I will leave you alone. God it's not like dancing is cheating."

Fuck fine one freaking dance will get her off my back. "Fine Jess one dance"

We go out there to dance and it is fun before I know it one dance turned into a few. I decided to leave after the 3rd dance because she started to get too touchy and grinding into me. I head back to our table back in the VIP section.

 **Lexie POV**

When I went to bed tonight I was of course wearing my favorite t-shirt which of course is one of Teddy's Harvard college shirts. I miss him so much so I decide to just head over to Escala to spend the night with him. When I enter the penthouse no one is here. I ask Clark, "Do you know where Teddy is?"

"No Lexie, I can check in with Wilson if you would like?" He asks.

"No that is okay, I will just call him. Thank you Logan."

I call Theo and he doesn't answer so I leave him a voicemail, "I miss you baby, call me when you get this."

I get in Theo's bed and take in his sexy scent. An hour goes by and I still haven't heard back from him, nor has he shown up here. My cell phone goes off because I got a text message from Misty. I look and it is a picture of Theo dancing with some girl, she is grinding on him. He looks like he is having a good time in this picture. Misty calls me, "Did you get the picture I sent of Theo and that slut?"

"Yes, I saw it. Where are you?" I ask holding back tears.

"Apex, he has been dancing with her for a while. I asked Christie if she knew her, she said her name is Jessica. She also said there were rumors they were fuck buddies for quite a while."

I start to cry and run into the restroom to puke. My mother was right, a little fight and he turns to someone else. After puking I put the phone back to my ear, "Sorry, where is he now?"

She sighs, "In the VIP section with his friends."

With tears streaming down my face, "Is Jessica with them?"

"Sorry, yes she is." Misty apologizes.

"How could he do this to me? I don't even know what to say to him, or if I should say anything at all?" I sob.

"Call his ass, chew him out. Dump him!" Misty spews.

"I don't want to be pathetic and call him again, I already called him and he didn't answer." I state.

After my call with Misty I cry myself to sleep, I felt too sick and tired to even leave to go back to my place.

 **Theo POV**

I'm having a good time talking sports and cars with my buddies. Turns out the girl Chuck was trying to get with was a girl he had hooked up with before and didn't remember. Jessica keeps trying to make moves on me by brushing my leg and arm but I keep pushing her away. Wilson comes over to me, "May I speak with you sir?"

I walk with him outside so we can talk, "Sure, what's up?" I ask.

"Clark informed me that Lexie arrived at Escala a couple hours ago and hasn't left." I smile thinking about how much I miss her and it makes happy that she missed me too.

"Please take me home." I ask.

I text Chuck and Matt that I'm heading home because my beautiful girlfriend is waiting for me. I get a text back from Chuck, _**"You lucky mother fucker!"**_

Matt text, _**"Lucky son of a bitch!"**_

I get home and get to the bedroom, my baby is knocked out. I take off my clothes so I'm left in just my boxers and climb into bed. Like I do every night I pull Lexie into my arms. She wakes up pulling herself out of my arms and out of the bed. I turn on the lamp on the night stand, "Where are you going?"

"I fell asleep; I'm going back to my place." I take a good look at her and notice she has been crying.

"Seriously, what the fuck? Why would you even come over here then?" I ask annoyed.

"Did you fuck Jessica?!" She asks with a hand on her hip.

"Not since we have been together. So what someone told you they saw me dancing with her tonight?" I ask.

"Yes, you both looked like you were having a nice time together. Her grinding all over you. Misty sent me a lovely picture of it, maybe that should be my next Instagram photo with the caption I guess what they say is true that your mother is always right." She shouts.

"This is so stupid; I fucking danced with her big fucking deal!" I yell.

"It's a big deal to me Theodore! If that was me and my ex-boyfriend tonight after we had that argument. You would be going ape shit!" she spits out.

"I'm too tired for this shit, just come back to bed. We will talk about this in the morning." I demand.

"Talk about whatever you want in the morning with whoever you want, I won't be here." She shouts with tears streaming down her face.

I quickly get up and stand in front of the doorway so she can't leave.

"You can't do this every time we fight Lexie; we are going to have disagreements but you can't just runaway." I plead.

She cries, "I have to I can't handle this right now."

"You walk out that door right now, we are done. I won't do this back and forth shit. We are in this together or not?"

"An ultimatum is a really messed up to do Theodore." She spits out walking out the door.

My heart is fucking breaking; I can't believe she is just going to walk out on us. I'm hot on her tail down the foyer and shout as she is waiting for the elevator, "Guess you are more like your mother than you thought!"

Oh shit I know I pushed a button I shouldn't have, she turns around eyes blazing, "My mother fucking left my father and I because she was cheating on him with her first love! Marissa's real dad, he left her to pursue a relationship with another woman. She only married my father so he would financially support her with my sister. She made my father believe he was her father. She adored my sister because she actually loved her father and my sister looked just like him. I was a mistake and my mother was going to have an abortion when she found out about me but my nana stopped her! But that's why she has always hated me because she was stuck with me! I'm nothing like her and I can't believe you would throw that in my face. You are the one ending it because I want to get some space to think about things instead of staying and fighting!"

I fight my urge to cry, I'm a fucking man and need to pull myself together, "I just can't handle you running every time we hit a bump in the road. Stay here and fight until we work it out... Fight for us don't just give up….Please don't leave me Lexie, my life is so empty without you."

 **Should Lexie stay and work it out? or make the man suffer lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Thank you for all the support and reviews. Please review it really helps the writing process! This chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to finish up some of the story lines. I have some ideas for the coming chapters and want to continue but I want see what your thoughts are?**

 **Lexie POV**

" _I just can't handle you running every time we hit a bump in the road. Stay here and fight until we work it out... Fight for us don't just give up….Please don't leave me Lexie, my life is so empty without you."_ Theo pleads.

I wipe away my tears "Fine Theodore, my life was the same before you but sometimes you make things so difficult. I'm not used to being emotional and crying. I don't like to be weak in front of anyone that is why I wanted to leave."

He sighs, "I get that, I'm the same way. I've never showed this much emotion to anyone in my life. Never once have I begged anyone not to leave. We make each other vulnerable, that is a part of loving someone. But I stay and try to fight for us, to work it out because the alternative is unbearable."

I pout, "I know I don't want to be without you either. Why did you go out dancing with Jessica?"

"I didn't go out with her, I went out with my friends and she was there. She asked me to dance and once she started getting touchy and grinding on me, I left back to the VIP area with my buddies." He states frustrated.

"So why did you even dance with her? You would have been mad if I was dancing with someone I used to screw." I ask still upset about it.

"I wanted her to get off my back and I'm not interested in her like that so I didn't think it would matter. Some friend you have, sending you a photo like that without even knowing the whole story?" He vents.

I hiss, "Misty is an amazing friend. She always assumes the worst because she has been played a few times so she is real untrusting. Either way what you did was messed even if you say you didn't have intentions of doing anything with her."

He runs his hands through his hair, "Either way it was just dancing so let's just move on, like I did the night you were out dancing with that new artist guy of yours."

"The big difference is that I've never screwed him, not even kissed him." I state.

"Lexie I'm tired, what's done is done. I'm tired of this conversation. Nothing happened; nothing is going to happen with her. Can we please just move on from this?" he asks annoyed.

I throw my hands up conceding, "Fine, I'm going to bed."

I head back into the bedroom and crawl back into bed, I'm still jealous. Maybe he is still wants her, I wonder if he misses sex with her. Maybe I'm not good enough; maybe I'm not wild enough for him. These thoughts stay in my mind as I toss and turn. Theo usually holds me while we sleep but he just went to sleep not even facing me. My heart aches at the thought of us drifting apart. I turn over another time and Theo finally pulls me to him, "Baby, I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you. She means absolutely nothing to me; I want nothing to do with her."

"I love you too babe, I just thought maybe I wasn't as good as her." I tell him honestly.

He laughs, "Babe, you are the best. You are the most amazing woman I have ever been with. No one can ever even come close to you."

His lips meet mine and I'm aroused by his sensual sloppy kisses. We make sweet love and fall asleep in each other's arms. In the morning I wake up extra early because I have to head over to my place to get dressed for work. Theo is already up eating breakfast at the dining room table reading the newspaper. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I've got to go babe, I need to get home and get dressed for work."

"You need to eat something first baby." He states.

"I will grab a yogurt at my place or something." I say walking away to leave.

"That's not enough, I love you and good luck today." He states walking to the foyer with me.

"I love you too and I will miss you today handsome." I say as he pulls me in for a big hug and kiss farewell then afterwards I get into the elevator.

Of course I get to the label before everyone else; Alex won't be arriving for another hour. Misty, Jennifer, and Christie all walk in. Christie gives me a big hug, "Lexie, I'm so sorry for how crazy I acted."

I hug her back, "I'm sorry too, I should have talked to you about it first instead of jumping to conclusions. Hailey is staying in New York and John will be back here in a few days. He is finishing up a track with one of the artist over there and will be back."

She laughs, "Things have been different with John since that night, like he hasn't been calling that much. He says it is because he is super busy but I think it's because of how immature I acted. I probably ruined it all."

"I doubt that, he has a lot on his plate. He works like a mad man." I state trying to comfort her.

Misty jumps in, "So Lexie did you dump your two timing boyfriend?"

Christie squishes her brows together, "What?"

I grunt, "Misty no, he wasn't cheating. He just went out with his friends; she asked to dance with him so he agreed…. It isn't a big deal; he came home to me last night."

Misty apologizes, "My bad, I really hope he is faithful to you and everything works out."

Christie agrees, "He is faithful and he will remain faithful to her. Just like my dad is to my mother."

Jenn states, "You do know that every couple is different than your parents right Christie?"

Christie laughs, "Duh, but I also know my brother is like a carbon copy of my father."

Misty laughs, "We all know that they are both ridiculously hot!"

I laugh slapping her arm playfully, "You better stay away from my man."

"Ewww better stay away from my father who by the way is happily married to my beautiful mother" Christie states laughing hard.

 **Ana POV**

Leaving Grey Publishing after a long day, I always get out around 4pm when my youngest children get out of school so I can make sure they do their homework and make them a snack. I trust Hilary my number two in charge when I'm not there, I love being with my children and gorgeous husband. Now that he has Teddy at GEH along with Ros it leaves him with a lot more time with the family. When I walk in the doors my hubby stands there with bouquets of white and red long stem roses in each hand. He stands looking impeccable in his suit, making my mouth water. This man is like a fine wine, gets better with age. Still in shape like a 20 year old boy, just a bit of the salt and pepper hair going. Definitely still male model material. We haven't made love in over a week and I'm not giving in until my stubborn husband fixes the situation. The only times we have gone this long without sex is after I had our children and we couldn't but there would be plenty of other naughty things we would do, like lots of oral and playing. It is killing us both, I got caught trying to get one of the vibrators out of the chest we have locked in our closet. He was ready to pounce but I resisted.

"Why are you home so early Mr. Grey?" I ask looking up at him.

"I missed my sexy gorgeous wife and thought we could spend some time together before Jake and Liv got home from school, Taylor picked them up for me and is taking them to do some allowance shopping."

I kiss his cheek and laugh, "Well that was nice of you but maybe I will do some nice reading while taking a hot bath."

He pulls me into him, "Ana, I can't go this long without being with you. I need to see you, need to feel you. This is torture."

"Yes, I agree. I miss it too but things are still messed up with Phoebe. My daughter isn't speaking to me… You made decisions without me Christian." I state.

My cell phone rings and my heart leaps, my baby girl is calling.

"Hey Phoebe, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes Mom, everything is fine. Would dad and you like to join us for dinner tonight? Jake and Liv too of course. Jay is grilling steaks and we all need to talk." Phoebe asks.

"That sounds wonderful, your father and I will be there. I love you sweetie." I state.

"I love you too mommy. Dinner will be ready around 6ish but you can come earlier to talk if you guys would like. I will text the address to our new place we are renting." She says.

I'm so happy, my daughter is talking to me again. The first thing I do is passionately kiss my husband who I have missed making love to. He carries me to our bedroom ripping apart my clothes on the way. We make love over and over again.

Afterwards we lay in each other's arms breathless. "God Ana, I don't know how it is even possible but you are even more beautiful now than when I first met you. You drive me fucking crazy."

I giggle, "Mmm you drive me crazy too Sir."

He raises an eyebrow, "Are you wanting more playtime because I think you deserve a few spankings my dear wife?"

"Mr. Grey, you need to get ready, we are having dinner with Phoebe and her husband tonight." I state.

"Yes, you bossy little thing you." He playfully smacks my bottom.

"Christian you better be on your best behavior tonight! You need to fix everything and we should be happy for them, maybe even offer to throw them a wedding at your parents?" I say excitedly.

"I understand, yes anything you wish Mrs. Grey." He agrees.

Later on that evening when we get to their apartment, Phoebe gives us both a hug. She's in tears, "I'm sorry daddy. I never meant to hurt you guys."

Jay gives me a big hug, "You look beautiful Mrs. Grey."

I smile returning his hug, "Thank you Jay, my daughter sure is a lucky woman."

Jay and Christian shake hands, "Mr. Grey I really want to apologize for how rude I was when we first met. I was extremely nervous when meeting you both and felt defensive when you didn't approve. It is still no excuse; I hope that you can forgive me."

Christian accepts his apology and gives out a rare apology of his own, "I accept your apology and hope you accept mine. Ana and I would love to have wedding for you both as a gift. A father dreads and also dreams of walking his baby girl down the aisle and I hope I will get that chance with my Pheebs."

Phoebe jumps into her daddy's arms, "Yes, we would love to have a wedding daddy."

I squeal in excitement, "I will speak to Nana Grace, Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia to start planning! Do you want to have it at the Grey Bellevue estate?"

Phoebe squeals, "Yes, I have always dreamed of my wedding there."

The boys go to prepare the grilling. While us girls start our wedding talk. The rest of evening goes really smooth bonding with both of them. I really love Jay; he is a great addition to the family. I really think Christian is taking a liking to him now.

 **Should John and Christie be together or is there someone better for her? Please review! Hope everyone has a great weekend!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Christie POV**

 **A week later….**

Today has been a long day and night working on music with Alex and Lexie. Alex doesn't take constructive criticism well. We are happy that he writes his own music and plays the guitar, it is a very hot trait like John Mayer but damn he needs to work on not getting so pissed when I make suggestions to the lyrics. It is what I do, Lexie agreed with everything I suggested. He shoots me a dirty look but when she agrees he changes his tune. The way he looks at her makes me sick, yeah we get it every guy wants into her pants but seriously.

We are taking a dinner break when Jenn comes in with some Domino's pizza and wings. It is almost 9pm. We have been working away all day. We have been working in the recording room but decide to move into our large meeting room. Lexie grunts, "Damn it feels late, I left my cell phone in my office."

Jenn says, "I'll run and get it."

Lexie laughs looking at her phone and turns to me, "Damn your brother has been blowing up my phone."

She shows me a text of a pic he sent with a sad face eating dinner alone. I laugh, "Tell him to stop being a little baby." I tease my big brother.

Lexie is still looking at his messages and pic, "My poor baby, I miss him."

Alex rolls his eyes, "How long have you been with Theodore?"

Lexie smiles, "A month if I'm counting the week we broke up but got back together the next week."

Alex shrugs, "He kind of seems like a tool. Just going by when I met him at the club in NY. Also from the media."

I roll my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "My brother is not a tool."

"I agree Christie; he is sweet and so dreamy." Lexie states in deep thought about God knows what.

I laugh, "Maybe after dinner we should call it a night. Lexie looks like she needs to get home stat."

She laughs, "I know. You really just have no idea but damn."

"Ewww that is my brother, you are one of my best friends but I really can't hear that kind of stuff about Teddy." I state squishing my nose.

We all say our farewells and I head back to my parents' house on the sound; I'm staying here because they insisted. They have missed me being there, I'm hardly home and rent would just be a waste of money because I already pay for my place in LA.

When I get home I head into the dining area where my Mother, Aunt Mia, Aunt Kate, Phoebe, and Nana Grace are seated drinking wine. With tons of bridal magazines scattered everywhere. I greet all of them with a big hug. I hug my Nana Grace for a couple minutes, "She tells me how much she has missed me."

"I miss you too Nana!" I pout because I love her to death and I never get to spend enough time with her.

I ask, "Where is everyone else?"

My mom says, "Us woman are working on wedding plans. Your father, Chris, and Jake went to Teddy's to hangout. Liv fell asleep on the couch watching one of her TV shows earlier."

Phoebe asks, "Do you want to help us out? Let me get you some wine."

I smile, "I'm going to take a hot bath first and then I will be back down to help, I promise."

Phoebe smiles back, "Sounds good, enjoy it. You look exhausted.."

I head upstairs and draw my hot bath then slip in. I check my cell phone again for 100th time to see if I missed a call from John but nothing. Gosh it makes me so angry; he has just fallen off the face of the earth. I wonder if he is cheating on me in NY. I remember his words, "Exclusive, you will be mine and I will be yours." Bullshit, he doesn't even bother talking to me. I get a text from Caleb and it peaks my interest because he never comes crawling back to me, it is always the other way around.

" **Christie, I have a break from shooting for a few days. I need to see you, should I go to LA or Seattle?" Caleb***

I ignore his text for now and call John.

He answers after a few rings, "Hey Christie"

"Hi John" I say dully.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" he asks concerned.

I sigh, "I don't know, you tell me…. You hardly call me and when you do we talk just a bit…. I feel like we are worlds apart."

He apologizes, "I'm so sorry, I have been so busy with a couple artists. I'm drained… I'm trying to hurry so I can get back over there so I feel like I'm working around the clock…"

I exhale because he sounds sincere, "I just have a question and I want you to be honest please?"

He replies, "I'm always honest with you."

I ask, "Do you have feelings for Lexie? Did you ever date her or anything? I've been kind of getting that vibe from you."

He sighs, "I used to have feelings for her, and I wouldn't say that we dated."

"Then what would you say it was?" I ask annoyed.

"One night in college it was after her break up with Nate, we both had a little bit too much to drink and did some sexual things…. We didn't have sex sex but other stuff" He tells me nervously.

"Oh wow, she never told me. I don't want to have her leftovers. Or have you comparing us… You should have really told me… Are you just with me because you couldn't be with her?" I spit out.

"I'm with you because I have strong feelings for you. What happened with her was forever ago. I hope you can just let it go. I really care about you and want to make this work." He says smoothly.

"Do you still have any feelings for her?" I ask.

"I won't lie, she is an amazing woman. I will always care for her but it isn't the feelings I have for you." He states.

"I have to go" I hang up because I can't take another minute of this conversation. I can't believe Lexie never told me, I'm not angry at her just shocked.

* * *

 **Theo POV**

Today has been torture without Lexie, she must be busy at work because I have texted her many times without getting a response. I even tried calling but there was no answer. Around dinner time I send a picture of me making sad face with a caption saying, "Lonely dinner without my baby girl."

Wilson comes in, "Sir, your father and brothers are here to visit."

They enter the dining area and I offer them something to eat or drink. My dad says, "Thank you Ted but we ate dinner before we left the house. Your mother kicked us out because they're doing wedding planning and Jake has wanted to come over here to chill with you."

I smile, "Sounds good to me, Lexie is obviously working late tonight anyways."

Jake smiles, "She is like super hot bro. Does she live here with you now?"

I laugh, "Watch it little man, best back off my woman" I tease him "And no, she doesn't live here even though we spend pretty much every night together here or at her place."

My dad smiles and changes the subject, "So Chris how is Brooke doing?"

Chris shakes his head, "Fine, she is spending some time with family in Florida for a few weeks."

"Damn that sucks, I can't stand being away from Lexie for even a day so I couldn't imagine that." I state.

My dad asks, "Why didn't you go with her?"

"We aren't at the whole meet your family stage, she has been hurt before and wants to take things slowly and I'm happy with that. I'm pretty busy and I like my own space to work." He opens up to us.

Jake groans, "This is boring, why don't we go to the theater room and play PlayStation 4? Do you have Madden?"

"Yeah I do, let's head in there." I say heading up to the theater room. Chris and Jake decide to play first while my father and I talk shop. Jake loses so I play Chris and beat him. Then I play Jake. While playing I hear my cell phone text message alert go off so I pause the game.

Jake whines, "What the hell Teddy?"

"I've got to check my phone, it is late and Lexie isn't home yet. I have to make sure she is alright." I state.

Chris sighs, "Do you have to bring up Lexie every other minute? We get it you are together."

"What's your problem bro? I don't care when you bring up your girlfriend." I ask hoping that he still doesn't have a crush on my girlfriend.

Chris apologizes, "I'm sorry, I'm happy for you it's just hard to watch you with her. To hear about your relationship sucks for me. She's always been my dream girl; I've never gotten over my feelings for her. I know your past with women bro and we all know you can have anyone you want but why her?"

"I fell so hard for her; I'm in love with her. I've never felt like this with anyone before." I tell him so he knows it's not just some fling and he needs to move on.

"Yeah but for how long are you going to feel this way is the right question?" He has the nerve to ask me that.

"I get that you have strong feelings for her but that is fucked up. It is forever, she will be my wife someday." I state.

He huffs, "Doesn't she have to say yes to that?"

"Why are you doing this bro?" I ask.

"I'm not trying to fight with you; I just want you to see my side. Try to understand my feelings." I feel bad because he looks so torn. I'm surprised my father is staying this quiet in this conversation.

"Chris you had so much time to do something about your feelings before I even fucking met her. You didn't act on that, so now just man up and deal with it." I feel bad but he isn't dropping this.

My dad finally steps in, "Boys please don't fight. What is meant to be, will be. You are brothers and that is one of the strongest bonds there is. "

Chris smiles, "I know and you are an amazing big brother Teddy, please just don't hurt her. I love you bro."

"I won't hurt her, I love you too lil bro." I'm glad this conversation is over. Jake and I continue our game. A little while later I hear Lexie calling out for me, "Theo, where are you?"

I shout, "Babe I'm in the theater room playing games."

She walks into the theater room looking at her cell phone typing an email or something not looking up at us. She whines, "Video games babe? I'm tired and super horny."

Us guys start laughing hard and she looks up at us beet red, "OMG I had no clue you guys were here, I'm so sorry." She then laughs at herself and I pull her into my arms for a hug, "I missed you today." She smiles, "I missed you more…. I'm going to bed" She gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Good night boys, have fun!"

When the guys finally leave I head into my room and pull my beautiful girlfriend into my arms and she wakes up, "I thought you would never come." I notice she is naked under the covers. "Mmmm you naughty girl. You've been waiting for me haven't you?"

She whimpers, "Yes Theo I need you."

I kiss her neck down to breast sucking on each of her hard nipples. "Tell me what you need?" I tease her some more. I love to get her needy for me. She grabs my hard cock. "I want you to fuck me hard babe."

I nipple on her ear lobe and start rubbing her clit and she starts moaning and I feel her body start to tremble, "No, don't cum yet. I want you to squirt on my cock baby."

She whines, "Theo now…. Fuck me now." she demands out of breath.

Just as I'm about to stick my hard cock inside her warm core her cell phone rings. She hits the ignore button and we continue, it rings again and I'm so pissed. "Just fucking answer it." I say frustrated.

She answers her phone, "Christie, is everything okay?"

Lexie's phone is super loud so I can hear her. "Yes everything is fine. I just needed to talk to you about something."

I ask, "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Fine Teddy, I guess you two are busy." She says before hanging up.

Lexie whines, "That was rude baby, but please please let's continue."

I kiss her passionately biting her lower lip and she moans. I get back in position sliding her legs onto my shoulders and dive into her, she gasps at the sudden contact. I pump into her harder with each thrust, she cries out, "Harder Theo!" I give her exactly what she asks for as I bite down on her nipple. She screams as both of our orgasms explode. I groan, "Fuck Lexie…You are so tight!" I think all of Seattle must have heard her screams.

 **Will John and Christie work it out? Will Teddy find out about Lexie and John? Do you feel bad for Chris? Review please, would love to hear your thoughts on what you want to happen next? Thank you for the support!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Lexie POV**

In the morning when Theo and I wake up we have a little bit too much fun before I have to get ready for work. After showering and just throwing my hair in a ponytail. I head into the dining room to give my man a kiss before leaving. He complains, "Babe, it is Saturday. Why do you have to work today?"

"My job obviously isn't the normal Monday through Friday type of job. I work all the time." I pout.

"At least eat with me before you leave?" He asks.

"Fine Mr. Grey, I guess I could do that for you handsome." I say cheekily.

"Don't start getting all cute, I won't let you leave baby and you know I'm not playing." He gives his delicious threat. I'm quickly aroused, I wonder if I need to get my hormones checked. I'm always freaking horny now.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my cell phone, "Hey Christie" I answer excitedly.

"Where are you Lexie? I thought you would be here by now… I need to talk to you." She states sounding off.

"So let's talk, what's troubling you? Is it my mother?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and John?" She asks and I look straight over to Teddy… His glare is ice cold and his face is flushed in fury.

"There never has been, nor will there ever be a John and I. I have to go, I will talk about this when I get there" I state pissed that she couldn't just wait to have this fucking conversation when I got to the label. I bet she did this on purpose because she is somehow trying to get even.

Once I hang up he starts in, "I fucking asked you if anything went on with you and John back at my parents when we found out he was dating Christie. You fucking lied to me."

I raise my voice frustrated, "I never lied, you asked if he and I had a relationship and that we never had.. Everything I said was true. We did some things back in college one night when we were drunk after my break up with Nate but nothing else. I've never had feelings for him that way; we are friends and business partners. That was one stupid night I regretted. We didn't even have sex sex. I didn't know I had to give you list of everything I did before you or I'm some slutty liar. If that's the case I want a list of all the girls you banged before me."

"I'm sorry I overreacted, are you sure he doesn't have feelings for you?" He asks still upset.

"No, he is crazy about your sister. Even if he did it wouldn't matter. I'm so in love with you Theodore. Please don't hurt me; you are the only one that has had the power to hurt me."

He pulls me into his arms, "I am so in love with you too baby, I won't hurt you. Please don't hurt me."

"Never" I say kissing his lips softly. I pout whining, "I don't want to go to the studio now"

"I don't want you to go either. Can't they work a day on the album without you?" He asks and it is so tempting. I pout, "I can't babe, If John or Hailey were here I could but they aren't. I will try to hurry, maybe make it a short session."

"Sounds good, I would like to take you out tonight. Have a nice dinner and maybe teach you how to mini golf?" He asks and I melt, I love it when he takes the time to plan dates for us.

"Oh Teddy that sounds so fun, I can't wait." I exclaim and he kisses me again.

I'm usually so excited to go to the studio and do what I love to do most but I'm not in the mood today. I just want to spend time with my super-hot boyfriend. Once I get to the label Christie, Jennifer, and Misty are there. Jenn says, "Alex called and said he would be a couple hours late."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have cancelled today then anyways. I don't have time to be waiting around for him. Call him back and tell him not to bother coming, that we will work on Monday." I state.

"My bad I didn't think you would just cancel today. It's not something you would usually do." Jenn states surprised.

"Things are different now. Theo doesn't work at GEH on the weekends. There are times he will work in his study for a couple hours or so but he doesn't go to the office. During the week he is like a workaholic, He works out super early in the morning, goes in to work early and he always works late, we have dinner, spend some time together and sleep… So I have to soak up the weekends with him."

Misty moves her long blonde hair out of her face, "Wow you sound like an old married woman."

Everyone starts laughing. "Don't hate because my man is delicious. You would be taking time off too."

Misty laughs, "Oh hell yeah I would. I don't think I would ever leave his bed."

I laugh, "God girl you have no idea… The things that boy can do!" I gush.

Christie makes gagging sounds and we all chuckle.

I take the time to address our issue from earlier "Christie, do you want to talk about the John thing before I leave to spend the day with Teddy? By the way thanks for bringing it up while I was eating breakfast with him. You know how jealous he is, what happened with John was years ago and it was absolutely nothing. We were drunk and in college, we aren't interested in each other. He is crazy about you."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any unresolved feelings for him? You aren't usually the type to mess around with someone you aren't interested in?" she asks still not believing me.

"That's right I'm not but I was drunk and upset about my break up with Nate." I state.

"Fine, I'm sorry I hope Teddy isn't too angry with you." She apologizes.

"He was at first but when I explained it, he got over it."

Misty looks concerned about something, "Lexie, have you talked to Michael at all in the past couple days?"

I shake my head, "Nope, why?"

"I just thought he would call you, Melissa called over here the other day looking to talk to you or him. I told her as far as I knew that he was still in LA. She said that they broke up and he moved out."

"You have to be kidding me, him and Melly have been together since high school." I'm worried; I better call to make sure he is alright.

Someone enters the studio and we all turn to see Caleb.

Christie groans, "Ughh what are you doing here Caleb?"

 **Christie POV**

I can't believe Caleb just flew over here. I have ignored all his texts figuring he would take the hint. Seeing him makes it hard because he looks so good with his long hair and black leather jacket. He has always had that sexy bad boy look down perfectly. With his big beautiful brown eyes he looks up at me pleading to give him another chance, in front of all my friends where I work. Caleb was the first guy I have ever loved, the first guy that treated me like shit too. I hate the way I let him walk all over me.

"I need to talk to you Christie, these past few weeks have been crazy without you." He pleads.

"No, there is nothing left to say. I told you it was over with. I've met someone else and we are exclusive." I state crossing my arms.

"Come on we always play these games, you will be bored with him in no time. How long have we played these games?" he asks getting on my last nerve.

"Too long, I don't want games anymore. I want a man that can make me happy and treat me right." I say calmly I will not let him get to me.

"Fine, I will be here in town for a few days if you change your mind. You have my number babe." He leaves and I let out the breath I was holding.

Lexie gives me a hug, "I know that couldn't have been easy but I'm proud of you. He doesn't deserve you, he never has."

I hug her back, "I know, thank you. Now go spend the day with my brother before you both combust."

We all laugh and everyone leaves. When I'm about to get in my car I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I smell John's sexy cologne. I turn around excitedly and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, our lips meet and we kiss passionately... "What are you doing here? I thought you said it would still be a few more days of work over in NY."

"I missed you, and I couldn't stand the way we left things. We both have history with other people and we can't change it but it doesn't change what we have right now." He states still holding me up in his big strong arms.

"I know I acted stupid, I'm sorry." I apologize. He kisses me softly, "it's okay sweet girl."

"John I need you, I want you so bad." I say in a whisper seductively.

"I need you too, let's go to my hotel room."

Once we get back to his hotel we don't waste any time getting each other naked. "You are so gorgeous." He says kissing my neck down to my collarbone. I mewl and shiver at the sensation. He takes my nipple in his mouth flicking it with his tongue and it feels sensational. "I've been waiting so long to taste you again." He says huskily as he heads down to the lower half of my body that is enflamed with desire. He begins by sticking a finger inside my wet center. Then I feel his tongue licking my clit over and over again as he fingers me. When he starts sucking on my clit I lose it and my orgasm feels so intense.

He positions me on all fours as he enters me from behind, I gasp at the contact but adjust shorty after. The sex we had before was amazing but not as raw as this. He pounds into me harder and harder, "Harder John" I pant. "Anything you want baby" he groans as he picks up his pace. I feel like I'm going to tear apart at any second. It feels so deep this way. I can't take anymore, my orgasm rips through me as my whole body shakes. He follows right after spilling his warm load inside of me.

He pulls me in his arms kissing my nose, "You are so perfect." He says as we fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **Theo POV**

After Lexie leaves I head to the gym for another work out. I do some kick boxing and lift weights. Once I get back home I shower and get dressed in casual clothes. I go to my study to do some work. I get a text from Chuck "Lunch time Madden tournament pizza at your place?"

I text back, "Sounds good man, see you guys in a couple hours."

I text my brother's Chris and Jake to join us and they both respond immediately that they are coming. A few minutes later Lexie comes into my office wearing a large trench coat, I watch as she slowly removes it. She is wearing sexy lingerie that is shaped just like a red bow covering her privates barely. I lick my lips and groan, "Damn baby, are trying to kill me?"

"Theo, I need you so bad." She begs and I can't wait to do deliver. I kiss her lustfully and start clearing my desk to lay her at the edge of it. "Tell me what you want Lexie?" I tease her. She doesn't mess around taking off my pants and boxer briefs. Taking me in her mouth, she gives the best head but right now I want to be inside her. I shake my head lifting her head up and start kissing her neck. "I need to be inside of you." I growl as I push her down on the desk and dive into her.

She cries out when I enter her tight wet hole. Her legs are resting on my shoulders as I pound into her. I slow my pace to make this last longer but I know it will drive her crazy. She whimpers, "Theo baby please."

"What do you want Lexie?" I ask playfully then I suck her nipples roughly.

She whines, "You.. Harder.. Please.." She begs. I pound into her relentlessly until we both explode.

"Lexie that was so amazing." I state wiping some sweat of my forehead.

She giggles, "Yes it was babe. Come let's take a hot bath bubble bath together?"

"Anything you want my sexy little minx."

After our relaxing bath together we both are getting dressed. She wears one of my t-shirts and some tight jeans that show off her perfect ass. "mmm I'm tempted to start another round but the guys will be here soon." I state.

"The guys?" she asks.

"Chuck, Matt and my brothers are coming for lunch to have a Madden tournament. I would rather spend the afternoon with you but these plans were made when you were being a good girl and decided to go into work." I laugh teasing my beautiful girl.

She continues to fix her hair while I put on some deodorant. "You know you like it when I'm your naughty girl Theo." she winks suggestively.

I groan, "Don't start baby, you know we can't do anything right now. Don't tease me."

She laughs, "Oh you tease me all the time."

I chuckle and she starts to apply some make-up, "You know you don't even need to wear that shit, you are absolutely perfect without it."

"Aww you a just the sweetest boyfriend ever but you don't have to lie babe." she pouts playfully.

"I would never lie to you." I state smacking her bottom.

 **Thanks for the support! Hope everyone is doing well! Got some interesting chapter ideas coming up so I hope everyone is still sticking around! Please REVIEW, love to hear your thoughts!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Thank you for all the support! Please REVIEW.**

 **Phoebe POV**

Jay and I slept in and he cooked us brunch, fruit with pancakes and bacon. Afterwards we lay out on the couch together. "Baby, I don't have to re-sign with the Yankees if you want to raise our family here. You said many different things that make me believe you want live here. To raise our family where you were raised, close to your family.. I know how much you miss them. The Mariners are one of the teams that made an offer, it was smaller than some of the other's but you can't put a price on our happiness. I want you to be happy baby. I don't care where I play."

A few tears escape, "but you said that your dreams came true when you become a Yankee? I don't want to take away your dream come true."

He smiles playing with my hair, "That was a dream of mine but it passed. Now my dream is to live the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Phoebe Grace Grey. I've made up my mind, I'm going to accept the trade offer and we are moving here to Seattle."

I squeal kissing my sexy sweet husband, "You are the best! I love you so much!"

"I love you more!" he says nibbling on my neck down to my breast.

We make passionate love on the couch and afterwards I realize my period is a week late this month. I stopped taking the pill last month because we want to start a family and I figured since I was on the pill for so long that it would take a while for it to happen. Well that's what I was told by some of my married friends who had trouble getting pregnant after getting off the pill. After showering together Jay says, "I'm going to call my agent and accept the offer, then go to the batting cages for a couple hours."

"Sounds good baby, I'm heading over to my parents for more wedding talk with my mother and see if Christie wants to hang out." I say kissing him goodbye.

Hunter my security detail drives me to the drug store to pick up some things before taking me to my family's house. I head the living room where everyone must be, Livy runs up to me giving me a big hug, "Phoebe, I have missed you!"

"Aww I have missed you too baby girl. How has school been?" I ask my sweet as sugar baby sister.

She whispers in my ear, "I need to tell you a secret. A boy I like kissed me at school yesterday."

I smile, "Oh my, I want more details." She puts a finger over her lips shushing me. My dad playfully sighs, "No keeping secrets over there."

My dad comes up to me giving me a big hug, "How's my big baby girl?"

I laugh, "I'm doing good daddy."

Chris and Jake enter the room, "We are going over to Teddy's for a Madden tournament with the guys" Chris sates.

My dad shakes his head, "Jake, I don't think so. You are grounded for that stunt you pulled at school a few days ago."

Jake glares at my father, he seriously has my father's temper. "It's just going over to Teddy's… Seriously dad?" he moans. My dad glares down at him, "Don't start Jacob, you are pushing your luck." But of course Jake doesn't know when to quit, "I swear I live in like a fucking prison here!" he huffs. My dad shouts, "That's it, go to your room! No TV, video games or anything. Give me your cell phone and Ipad now!"

My mother looks at my father pouting, "Honey, I agree he should be grounded but he is just excited to spend time with his brothers."

My dad huffs, "Anastasia, you baby them too much. He needs to learn to there are consequences to his actions."

Jake sulks, "Dad I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you."

He gives Jake a hug, "Son, you are not a disappointment. Fine I will give you one exception, just to Teddy's and that's it. Do you understand me? You go there for the games and then you are right back home."

"I understand, thanks dad." He replies.

 **Theo POV**

Lexie and I are cuddling on the loveseat in the living room when Wilson brings in Matt and Chuck. I greet them, "Hey, how's it going?"

Chuck looks at Lexie and I chuckling, "Good man but definitely not as good as you." Matt laughs, "I'm alright. Hi Lexie, thank you for letting us chill with the Tedster today."

Lexie laughs, "Hi guys don't make it sound like I have him chained here all day. Although that does sound really hot." I playfully smack her bottom and Chuck states, "Man bro I love this chick."

Lexie asks, "Do you boys need me to go to the store to get you snacks or anything for your fun day?"

I hold onto her, "No I don't want you to go anywhere."

She laughs, "Baby chill with your boys, I will do some shopping for some things. I will be back soon."

Chuck and Matt give Lexie a list of different snacks they like.

Chuck asks Lexie excitedly, "Do you know how to make hot wings and mozzarella sticks?

I huff, "Dude she's my fucking girlfriend, not your personal chef dickwad."

Lexie laughs, "Baby calm down, I'm happy to make snacks for everyone. I love to cook and yes I do know how to make game time foods like that. I would love to do that for you boys."

I wrap my arms around her waist bringing back onto the love seat with me, "You don't have to do that baby. I can order that stuff from a restaurant."

"I want to do it, so I will go to the store and I will be back in a little bit." She says giving me a kiss before she leaves. As she is leaving I shout, "Make sure you take Clark or Wilson with you baby." She whines, "Teddy, it's just to the supermarket real quick babe." I grunt, "I don't care if it is just down the damn street babe." She responds, "Okay fine."

Chuck looks at me like I've grown an extra head, "Wow man you are so whipped and you don't even know it. Baby this and baby that."

Matt laughs, "Dude it's actually pretty cool, I never thought we would see the day that you would fall in love."

We spend the next 15 minutes playing with our cell phones waiting for my brother's to arrive.

Wilson enters the living room, "Sir, there is a Brittany Lopez here to see you." What the fuck is she doing here? How does she even know where I live?

I ask Wilson, "Did she say what she needed?"

Wilson shakes his head, "Just that she needed to speak with you."

I shrug my shoulders, "Fine what the heck. Send her in."

Chuck jokes, "The one that got away."

"Not fucking funny dude, I can't stand her ass and the way she played me." I state.

She enters the room looking her usual attractive self trying to give me a hug and I step back. "Teddy I've missed you. Please can we talk somewhere private?" I shake my head, "We can talk here."

She pouts, "I don't want to have this discussion in front of your friends."

I groan, "Fine let's go to my office."

Brittany Lopez is 5'3, curvaceous, light brown eyes, bronzed skin, and long dark hair. She is beautiful on the outside. She was the first girl I thought I loved; I lost my virginity to her. She was two years older than me, I was a sophomore in high school and she was a senior. She was part of the reason I felt that love would never happen for me. I thought we would be together forever but she was playing me, our relationship lasted some months before I found out that she was just using me for the money and celebrity status.

Once we are in my office I ask frustrated, "How did you find out where I live?"

"Megan gave me your address when I ran into her while I was out shopping. Look Teddy I've missed you so much for all these years. I've tried to talk to you countless times but you never give me the time of day. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm not the same person. The conversation you heard was taken out of context." She states calmly.

I chuckle, "Whatever Brittany, it doesn't matter. I don't care anymore, you need to let it go.. After all these years what made you come find me now?"

"I thought I would try harder because I can't stand to see you with that ditzy looking singer, we were supposed to be together." She spits out.

"That's not what you told your ex-boyfriend when I heard you telling him that I was convenient and could give you the life you dreamed of. Don't you dare talk bad about Lexie; you leave her out of this. I don't want anything to do with you, I was infatuated with you but I never loved you. I don't want you coming around here again; I won't allow you up to speak to me again. I'm in love with my girlfriend and won't mess that up."

"You aren't in love with her; it can't be like what we had." She states smugly.

She moves in closer to me trying to move in to kiss me, I move back and extend my arms to push her away.

 **Chris POV**

When leaving I ask my dad, "Why don't you come to Teddy's with us? It will be fun."

My dad laughs, "Son, you know I don't play video games. While your Mother and sister are working on wedding plans I'm going to go for a workout with Uncle Elliot." Of course dad's got to work out; he has to be the healthiest 50 something year old man ever. He seriously looks in his late thirties; I hope I age well like him.

"Have fun and tell Uncle Elliot I said Hi." I say about to get into my car with Jake waiting in the passenger seat.

My dad asks, "When is Brooke coming out?" I'm thinking he probably heard us arguing on the phone the other night. It is rare that we fight but when we do it can get intense. I stutter, "We decided to take a break from our relationship. We want different things."

My dad runs his hands through his hair, "Chris, please don't tell me this has to do with you seeing Lexie again?"

My dad knows me too well, "Dad I've always had feelings for her, I've waited this long and I know that I can wait long enough for Teddy to screw it up. It's not a matter of if but when he will."

My dad shakes his head, "Son, how do you even know Lexie would be interested in you, even if it doesn't work out with your brother?"

"Before she dated Nate in high school, we used to flirt all the time, I know she liked me. She was so beautiful and I was intimidated by her so I didn't make a move. When we saw each other again in NY I know she felt something. I could tell." I state.

"That was a long time ago and now she is in love with your brother. You need to let it go already, you should work things out with Brooke. You sounded happy with her." my father states.

I never talk back to my father but it feels like he has taken Teddy's side. "I should have known you would take Teddy's side over mine. He is your perfect son'."

My dad sighs, "Christopher, it has nothing to do with taking sides. It's what's right and what's wrong. I love all my children the same and you know that."

'Fine dad, we are leaving." I get in the car and start the car. When we get to Teddy's, Wilson brings us to the living room where Chuck and Matt are seated.

I ask, "Where is Teddy?"

Chuck laughs, "In his study probably inside of Brittany right now."

Matt laughs, "You are so messed up man… Seriously though he has been in there a while with her."

Brittany is a girl Teddy was obsessed with in high school. I can't believe he would cheat on Lexie so I have to assume they are just talking but why would he need to talk in his study alone with her. I knew my brother would hurt her; it was just a matter of time.

I ask, "Where is Lexie?"

Matt says, "She went to the store and should be back soon. She is making us goodies."

I take a seat and a few minutes' later Clark and Lexie come in carrying grocery bags. "Hey Chris and Jake! It's good to see you guys!" Lexie says smiling.

Jake smiles, "Hey Lexie, glad to see you too"

I get up to help her with the bags she was carrying.. "Hi Lexie, how are you doing?"

"Great!" She smiles.

I'm so pissed at my brother, here he has the perfect girlfriend and he is upstairs creeping around with his ex-girlfriend. I head into the kitchen and help her put up some of the items she bought. She gets out everything she needs to start cooking.

I ask her, "I only ask this because I care, are you sure you can really trust Teddy?"

She looks taken back, "Yes, I can. I love him and I know he loves me. Why are you asking this?"

I look into her beautiful green eyes fighting the urge to kiss her perfect lips,"You know why I'm asking Lexie. Just know that I've always been here for you and I always will be."

She shifts around uncomfortably, "I will always be a friend to you too." She walks back into the living looking for Teddy.

She asks the guys, "Where is Theo?"

Chuck lies, "He needed to take an important business call in his office." I shake my head but choose to stay quiet. Teddy and Brittany exit his office and enter the room, she is fixing her dress. The bastard really did cheat on her, I can't believe him. I look at Lexie and she noticed Brittany fixing her dress too. I see a raging look in her eyes but most of all hurt.

Teddy looks like a deer in the headlights when he realizes he has been busted. He calls for Wilson, "I need you to escort Brittany out please."

 **A lot of questions after this chapter! Do you think Teddy cheated on Lexie? Will Chris get a chance with Lexie, or should he?... Is Phoebe pregnant? Leave a review letting me know what you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Thank you for all reviews and support! Check out pinterest to see visuals for the story. I see Francia Raisa playing Brittany. Since there were so many responses on the last chapter I was inspired to get this one out to you faster than usual! Hope everyone enjoys their holiday weekend!**

 **Lexie POV**

I was angry when I saw Theo leave his office with that woman, at first I thought something might have happened but between her obvious smirk as she was adjusting her dress that didn't need adjusting in the first place and my boyfriend who doesn't have an ounce of sweat on him, I knew nothing happened with them. To keep myself calm I repeat this in my head, "I trust him". Teddy requests for Wilson to escort Brittany out. So that's the whore's name. I walk over to where they are and Theo reaches out for me pulling me in his arms, I'm pouting because I'm still annoyed about them being alone together. He whispers in my ear, "Baby nothing happened, I promise. I would never cheat on you."

"I know that but why were you both even alone in your office to begin with?" I ask loud enough for him to hear, I guess Brittany heard as well.

She chuckles nastily, "Because honey he is fronting right now because I hurt him. You are his second choice but mark my words, he will be mine again."

I scoff, "Please I've never even heard of you. You need to back the hell off, he is mine and you need to deal with it bitch."

She comes at me; Wilson and Clark intervene to show her out. I leave Teddy's arms and head back into the kitchen to start cooking the hot wings and mozzarella sticks. Chris comes into the kitchen, "Are you okay?" He says giving me a hug as he pats my back. "I'm fine Chris thank you."

"He doesn't deserve you." Chris states.

"Don't say that, he didn't do anything with her. I love him; I'm just emotional right now." I state not knowing why I'm so jealous about this. Women flirt and go after Theo all the time. Oh yeah it's her statement about me being his second choice. "I have to ask this Lexie, do you have any feelings for me still? When we saw each other in NY I know you felt something?" Chris asks and I step away from him. "In NY I was excited to see you because you are a good friend and yes I did think you grew into an attractive man but Chris I don't have those feelings for you. Once I met Teddy I fell so hard, I had never felt this way. I want to spend forever with him so you and I will be brother and sister one day." I state.

Thinking about it all I get pissed off, "Chris, don't let any feelings you used to have for me interfere with your relationship with Teddy. It would break his heart if he knew you were trying to come onto me and saying he doesn't deserve me." Chris apologizes, "I know I'm sorry Lexie, I feel horrible for feeling this way… I love my brother and he is great, I don't want to hurt him. I just knew I would always regret it if I never tried to let you know how I feel."

"Aww Chris you are a sweetheart and there is someone out there for you that is perfect for you. I promise you that."

He gives me a hug and I return it, I look to the end of the kitchen and see Theo watching our whole exchange. I can tell by his expression he has been here the whole time. He clears his throat to get Chris's attention, "Just to clarify nothing happened with Brittany, she wanted to talk and that is all that happened. I told her I wanted nothing to do with her and that I was in love with MY girlfriend." He emphasizes the "my" part glaring at Chris.

Chris stutters, "Teddy I'm sorry I just had to say something."

Teddy shakes his head, "I get it man, what sucks is that we had this talk already and you made it sound like you were going to drop it. What hurts is that you don't think I'm good enough for her. I know my past but I've changed."

Chris apologizes again, "Teddy I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me brother. What I said was out of jealously because I wanted to be with Lexie but I see now that I was being foolish." Chris moves in to give him a hug and they exchange a brief hug. Teddy says, "I forgive you, please don't pull this shit again."

Chris replies, "I won't I promise brother."

Jake walks into the kitchen, "When are we going to start the games?"

Theo laughs and says, "Why don't you have Chuck or Matt start it off."

Chris says, "Jake I'll start it off with you. Let's go."

Theo comes over to me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my cheek, "I heard your responses to him but I just need to know, do you have feelings for my brother?" I turn to him looking him straight in the eyes, "No baby, it's only you."

He playfully spanks my bottom, "Damn right baby, I'm so ready to kick everyone out and just play with you."

I giggle, "mmmm that is so tempting."

I remember what the bitch troll said earlier, "What did Brittany mean by I was your second choice?"

He laughs, "She is bat shit crazy. You are number one always. My only choice baby."

I smile, "Tell me what I want to know, what was your relationship with her?"

He groans, "We were together in high school for a few months or so, she was a couple years older, a senior and I was a sophomore. I lost my virginity to her. She was using me for my money and celebrity status … I thought I loved her but I was just infatuated with her… Is that enough details for you woman?"

I scrunch my nose up, "I don't like her… That little slut better stay away."

He smiles, "I don't like her either but I love it when my little kitten gets jealous, it is so sexy. Seriously, I thought you were going to tear her apart." I laugh, "Okay laugh it up Theo but tonight I will be laughing when you want play time."

He picks me up setting me on the counter kissing my neck, "Don't tease me baby, you know I want play time right now. I don't care if we have a house full of people I will take you right here, right now."

I push him away laughing, "Jake is here your parents would kill us if he walked in on us having sex on the kitchen counter."

He laughs, "I doubt he is a virgin, that kid is a wild child. He is turning 15 soon."

"Either way babe, I have cooking to do and guest to feed, out you go sexy boy." I state.

He wraps his arms around my waist whispering in my ear, "You are going to get it later baby."

I giggle at his delicious threat that sends chills through my body.

 **Christie POV**

I've been helping Phoebe and my mother with wedding plans waiting for John to pick me up for lunch. My dad enters the kitchen all sweaty grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. My mother can't take her eyes off him. Gosh my parents are so gross sometimes. My dad comes over to my mom planting a kiss on her cheek, "Liv is staying at Kate and Elliot's for a sleepover with Addie tonight." He states winking and my mother giggles. Phoebe laughs, "You two are a bunch of old love birds. I better go meet my wonderful husband for lunch." Addison is Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot's youngest daughter; she is one year older than Liv. "I will be leaving soon too, John is going to pick me up for lunch maybe we should double Pheebs?"

She smiles, "Sounds perfect!"

I alerted security that John was coming by so they must have buzzed him in because someone is ringing the doorbell. I run to the door and John is standing there with two dozen roses, one is pink and the other is red. I kiss him passionately, "Thank you handsome." He smiles, "You are welcome Gorgeous."

I head to the kitchen to put them in water. My parents must have run off to their room because they are nowhere to be found. Phoebe says, "Jay is going to meet us there at the restaurant."

I turn to John and whisper, "I hope you don't mind I invited Phoebe and Jay to double with us?"

He kisses my forehead, "I don't mind at all sweetie."

Caleb calls my cell phone for the second time today and I hit the decline button. When we are about to exit the house to leave for lunch Caleb is standing there, "Christie, please I need to talk to you."

"Again there is nothing to say..." before I can finish my sentence John steps forward, "Man you need to back the fuck off. I don't appreciate you harassing my girlfriend all the time. She told me about you showing up at her work and you calling all the time. You messed up and you need to move on like she has."

Caleb shouts, "Stay the fuck out of it man. This is none of your damn business."

John gets in his face, "She is my girlfriend and it is my fucking business. Now stay the hell away from her before we file a restraining order."

Caleb laughs sadistically, "Whatever man, she will come back begging soon. She always does."

John laughs, "You're a pathetic excuse for a man."

Security must have alerted my dad about the commotion. My dad gets in between both of them and looks Caleb in the eyes grabbing him by his shirts collar, "I'm only going to tell you this one more time, you stay the fuck away from my daughter or I will ruin you! I will buy out your talent agency or any production company that cast you in whatever little shitty film you are doing. I'm not someone you want to mess with!"

Caleb has always been intimidated by my father, "Fine Mr. Grey. She won't hear from me again."

Once Caleb leaves my dad gives Phoebe and I a kiss on the cheek, "Hope everyone enjoys their lunch."

John replies, "Thank you Sir."

"Thank you Daddy." Phoebe and I both say at the same time and we laugh.

On the drive over there John gets a call from Lexie and it is on the car speakerphone.

Lexie says, "Hey John, you said you needed to speak to me about the label."

He responds, "Yeah, I don't know how much longer the LA branch can hold up without one of us there to run things. Some of the artists have been complaining about either one of being there to work with them. How long do you plan on staying in Seattle?"

Lexie sighs, "I haven't thought about it. I've only been over here a month or so. I know you said you didn't want to move to the LA branch because you don't want to leave NY."

"I don't want to but I will temporarily but then we will have the same problem in NY." John states.

"I will have to think about everything and come up with a plan." Lexie states sounding deflated.

John frowns, "I didn't mean to add more shit onto your plate. I just know how hard we have worked to make this label the success that it is."

"It isn't your fault; I appreciate everything you have done for the label. It couldn't have been done without you." She states sincerely.

"Well you come up with a plan and whatever you decide just know I back you 100%." John replies.

"Thank you John, have a good day." Lexie says.

"You too Lexie." John replies.

We get to the restaurant and I can't take my mind off the LA label. All four of us are seated at our table, Phoebe and Jay can't take their eyes or hands off each other. It is so cute to watch my big sister so happy. She hadn't always had the best luck with guys but I love her husband Jay. I keep thinking about how John said he didn't want to move to LA and it breaks my heart, I love LA and would want him to live over there with me.

John asks, "Babe, what's on your mind?"

I hesitate but ask, "Why wouldn't you want to move to LA?"

He chuckles, "I do like LA but I've always loved NY. I love the artist I get to work with over there. LA is Lexie's stomping ground."

"Lexie isn't going back to LA; she is going to stay in Seattle. I thought anybody would have already figured that out." I state bluntly.

"Lexie wouldn't do that to the label. The market in Seattle isn't even close to LA'S." He responds.

"She won't leave Teddy; she is in love for the first time. My brother is never going to leave GEH, therefore she is going to stay. " I reply.

He shakes his head, "I disagree, Lexie is all business and so professional. She doesn't make emotions a part of the equation. She put everything into this label and she won't be the one to watch it burn over a love she has only had for a month. It has been a pretty rocky relationship if I must point out." He states arrogantly.

I get offended, "They are both new to these feelings so it will be a little rocky at first but they are crazy about each other and I think she will choose him."

"Babe, don't take this the wrong way but you are kind of naïve when it comes to certain things." John states.

Phoebe cuts in, "Gosh, this lemonade is so good."

We all laugh and choose to enjoy the rest of our lunch together.

 **Do you think Lexie will go back to LA? Do you think Teddy and her will try a long distance relationship? What do you see happening?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Thank you so much for your support ! I've had a lot of family health issues come up so my updates are taking a bit longer than usual. Hope everyone is doing well. These family health issues kind of get me down and it takes a toll on my writing but I am still here trying! Lol**

 **A couple weeks later….**

 **Phoebe POV**

I felt so disappointed when my pregnancy test came back negative. Jay was so supportive and sweet about it. He calmed me down by saying that everything will happen when the time is right. He also mentioned that if we never got pregnant that he would be fine with that too. We both always said we wanted a big family, so we agreed that if it never happened for us that we would give it a little time and then adopt like my grandparents did. There are so many beautiful children in the world that need love and both Jay and I have lots of love to give.

Most of the wedding plans are finished; we just have a few more minor things to take care of. In just a couple weeks I will be marrying the man of my dreams for the second time. It will be a big fancy event but in all honesty I don't even need it to be big or fancy, I'm just glad I get to share it with my family this time. These thoughts run through my head as I run on this treadmill while my sexy as hell hubby is using the stair climber, I love to watch him workout it is such a turn on.

After our morning workout we take a nice hot shower together, which of course always leads to having amazing shower sex. Now we are in the kitchen eating some Grilled Chicken Caesar salads for lunch that I prepared for us, like my mother I love to cook. Jay is going with my brother's on a guy's weekend so Christie and Lexie invited me on their girl's weekend; I overheard them planning a secret getaway to Vegas for my bachelorette party.

I ask Jay before he leaves, "Honey, would you be upset about us girls going to Vegas this weekend for my bachelor party?"

He laughs, "No baby, go have fun but just be real careful."

I smile, "I will, you behave yourself and make sure that my brothers stay out of trouble."

We kiss and he leaves to meet the guys at Escala. I head over to my parents to meet up with Christie so we can start our girl's weekend.

 **Theo POV**

I'm packing for my weekend with the guys, Chuck and I planned this trip before I met Lexie. It feels weird going to have a fun weekend without her. I invited my brother's and my new brother in law to join us. First we are going to drive about 3 hours from here to the Lakedale Resort and stay at the Lakeside Lodge… We have the SUV's loaded with Jet Skis and kayaking gear. My sisters are going to stay at Lexie's to have a girl weekend. I pull my stunning girlfriend into my arms and kiss her forehead, "Baby just come with us?"

She giggles, "It is very tempting but I think your buddies want time with you and I would be the only girl there. Why isn't your dad going?"

I laugh, "Because he has special plans with my mom of course, my dad will only be apart from her if he absolutely has to be and usually that means it's for GEH or an emergency."

She coos, "Aww that's so cute and sweet. Your parents are so amazing Teddy."

I smile, "They are and so is my sexy girlfriend….." I hold her tight, "But seriously baby, have fun with the girls but if you go out for any reason make sure to bring Clark with you." I state sternly.

She kisses my cheek, "Yes Sir." she responds laughing. I pull in for a deep kiss because it is going to have to last me all weekend. I think back to last night after we made love and she had just finished listening to a voicemail from her mother, she looked depressed afterwards. When I asked her what her mother said she told me she would tell me about it some other time. Since that message she has been a little off and I know something is bothering her.

I ask, "Lexie, this is driving me nuts, what is wrong? Since you listened to your mother's voicemail you have been acting different….I don't want to leave if there is something wrong baby."

She sighs, "We can talk about this when you get back Babe."

I roll my eyes and try to reign in my temper, "I want to talk about it now please."

She looks into my eyes, "My mother was just pointing out that I need to get back to the label in LA because artists have been getting upset over my absence… That the Seattle branch is open now and doing really well. That I have my responsibilities and need to get back to them. John told me about this a couple weeks ago but I just ignored it because I don't know how to handle it yet… I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, why can't you just move the label completely over here?" I ask.

She looks frustrated, "I wish it was that easy, the market isn't the same over here. It was really hard to open a label in LA; and even harder to make it successful. I worked so damn hard for it. I'm guessing you can't work at GEH from LA then?"

I sigh, "Our main office is here, I will be CEO when my father retires. I can't move our main offices, my father founded it here. It would be a waste of money to move our main offices and people would be out of jobs because they don't want to relocate. We could create a branch in LA but I couldn't move the main offices there. You can make music anywhere, it doesn't have to LA. Who cares if Seattle has a smaller market.. Good music is good music."

She shakes her head and looks away, "You don't get it and this is why I've been putting off this conversation."

"Look at me baby; we are going to make this work. Long distance I don't care. We can take turns flying back and forth on the weekends…. When do you plan on going back?" I ask.

"Probably next week sometime." She states with tears in her eyes.

I pull her in my arms, "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can work over there some of the time. I love you baby, don't worry about us please. I can't wait to make you my wife one day." Here I go with the marriage shit again, she is going to run for the hills and now she has a definite way out. She looks into my eyes, "Being your wife would be a dream come true Theodore." Our lips meet for a passionate kiss that doesn't last long enough when I hear the group of guys enter the penthouse all riled up."

Chuck hollers, "Come on let's go bro! That's enough kissy kiss time already."

Lexie and I both walk out of the bedroom and Chuck continues his shit talking as he looks at us, "Or damn bro we can pack her up and take her with us if you are willing to share man?"

Lexie laughs, "In your dreams Chuck."

I glare at him to let him know he crossed the line, "Don't fuck around man, I won't put up with you disrespecting her." I look at Lexie, "He isn't funny, don't encourage him."

Chuck shakes his head, "Man you are my best friend and you know I'm just messing around... I'm sorry I disrespected you Lexie."

She accepts his apology, "it's fine Chuck, just watch out for my man. Don't get him into any trouble or you will have me to answer to and I'm not very pleasant when I'm pissed off."

"Yes ma'am. Best behavior, wouldn't want you to spank me. Or wait….." Matt grabs Chuck, "Man let's wait in the SUV before Teddy murders you. Stop flirting with his freaking girlfriend, what is your problem?" Matt asks annoyed.

"I can't help myself; I flirt with everyone from the female species. It's just in my nature." Chuck states as Matt and him walk out. I know that Lexie wouldn't cheat on me so it's not that I'm so jealous it's just that he is my best friend and I want him to show my girlfriend some fucking respect. I pull Lexie in for another kiss and after we pull away, "Remember Clark goes with you everywhere."

"I know babe. One other thing Christie and I just decided this last night, we are going to Vegas for Phoebe's Bachelorette party this weekend but I will text to let you know I landed safely. I was going to tell you about it last night but well you know what happened when I get home." She states smirking. She must be remembering when she got home and I cuffed her to the bed for some fun time.

I furrow my brow, "What? Why Vegas? I don't like the idea of you going to Vegas without me. You would be so far away and it could be dangerous."

"Clark and Thomas will be going with us baby, everything will be fine." She pouts.

"Fine babe, but you better not fuck around like ditching Clark or Thomas." I state still uneasy about her decision.

She gives me a big hug, "I won't I promise Theo. I love you babe!"

"I love you too baby." I reply kissing her forehead then walk out to leave with the guys.

 **Christie POV**

I'm getting ready to leave John's hotel room to meet up with Phoebe at my parents. As I'm getting out of bed John pulls me back down, "I don't think so little lady… You aren't going anywhere." He states playfully. I giggle and tickle underneath his arms; he laughs squealing, "I surrender." When he releases me he asks, "Where are you going sweetie?"

"Remember we are having a girl's weekend, I need to prepare for it… We will be leaving tonight for Vegas; Phoebe is going to be psyched." I state excitedly.

"You didn't tell me you were going to Vegas?" He asks his tone is now elevated.

"Lexie and I decided at the last minute last night. I was going to tell you this morning but we were a little preoccupied." I state cheekily.

"I don't want you going to Vegas." He states like it is law and I have to abide by it.

"Sorry but the plans have already been made." I say not backing down.

"Well change your plans then." He replies curtly.

"So you don't trust me?" I ask.

"Bullshit don't pull that card on me, you know girls get their ass drunk out there and wake up with a stranger saying what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Guys do the same shit too." He spits out with his jaw clenched

I get dressed as fast as I can. "Nothing like that will happen but I'm going and you will just have to deal with it because you should just trust me!" I shout.

He grabs onto my arm before I can turn and walk out the door, "Don't leave right now, and don't go to Vegas either." I push his hands off of me slamming the door as I leave. I cry the entire drive over to my parents. Why do I always fall for such assholes? John isn't like this usually; I don't know what his problem is today. When I get home Lexie and Phoebe are in the living room with my parents chatting.

My father and mother are facing me as I walk in so they both ask right away, "What's wrong?"

I reply, "It's not a big deal, just had a disagreement with John."

My mother asks, "Do you feel like talking about it?" before I can say no my father cuts in, "What did he do?" He asks fretfully. Like a little girl wanting comfort from her Daddy, I sit next to him cuddling into his chest on the couch. "He didn't agree with some plans I had for the weekend so we fought about it." My dad kisses my forehead, "I'm going to have another talk with this guy because if he thinks he can treat you badly he is sorely mistaken."

"Please don't talk to him daddy, I will work it out with him." I ask.

"Fine Christiana, but please don't let him walk all over you. Like you did with that other clown Caleb." my dad states concerned.

"I won't I learned my lesson from that relationship." I state taking comfort in my loving father.

 **Please REVIEW , let me know what you think? Will John and Christie make up or is there someone else on the horizon? What do you think it next for Lexie and Theo?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Thank you for the support…**

 **Check out pinterest to see the latest actors we posted for new characters.**

 **Pinterest / lovingmrgrey / shades-of-grey**

 **Theo POV**

The drive over here consisted of everyone sleeping while Wilson drove. I would have driven us but my father insisted on Wilson driving. Now that we have arrived at the Lakeside Lodge everyone is getting settled in. Chuck and Matt enter my room with an Ice chest full of beer. We each grab a bottle and start to drink up.

I give Chuck a serious look, "You better not let Jake drink anything or your ass is mine." He laughs, "Come on Teddy, let the kid have some fun. Mommy and Daddy always have the poor kid on lockdown; he needs to live a little."

I roll my eyes, "He is always on lockdown because he is always getting into trouble and I'm his big brother so it's my job is to look out for him…..I need to call Lexie to let her know we are here then we can hit the lake."

Chuck raises an eyebrow, "Dude, ask Lexie for your sack back."

I punch his leg and he whines, "Fuck, you gave me a charley horse you ass."

The guys leave the room to give me some privacy for my phone call.

I call and she answers on the second ring, "Hi Theo, I miss you already sexy boy."

"Hey baby, I miss you more gorgeous."

She giggles, "I miss you more…. But I guess pinky will have to do this weekend." I remember one time she mentioned that pinky was a vibrator she used to use before we got together. I groan at the thought, "No baby, I don't want anything else inside of your perfect body except me."

"mmm babe but I might need it when I look at pictures of you on my phone. What are you going to do if I use it?" she says seductively. I chuckle, "I will have to spank you." I state huskily. She moans, "I love it when you spank me… Ugghh Christie is calling, I just finished packing for Vegas and she is anxious to go pick up Phoebe."

I groan, "I still don't fucking like you going to Vegas without me, make sure to keep Clark with you at all times baby." She sighs, "Teddy I know, you have said that like 10 times already." I take another swig of my beer and state sarcastically, "Well then you should be able to remember it when you are there."

"I have to go, CLARK and I are leaving to go pick up Phoebe and Christie. I love you babe and have fun but not too much fun." She says emphasizes the mention of her security guard.

"I love you too baby, you have fun too but be careful and remember what I said 10 times." After getting off the phone I head outside so I can join the guys at the lake so the games can begin. Some attractive blonde comes over to us while I'm getting ready to hop on one of the Jet Ski's, she smiles, "Hi, some of my friends and I are having a little party tonight in our room, room number 105. I would really like to spend some time with you. You can also bring your friends." Just as I'm about to decline the invitation Chuck cuts in.

"We will be there." He says smiling. I shake my head and reply, "He will be there, sorry I've got a serious girlfriend and I'm not interested in partying." She giggles like an airhead, "Well I can think of other things we could do instead of partying. Your girlfriend doesn't have to know, it will be our little secret."

"Like I said I'm not interested, there are plenty of other single guys that would be interested that you can have fun with but I'm neither of those things." She rolls her eyes as she walks away.

Chuck picks up my left hand looking at my fingers, "That's right there is no fucking ring on that finger, why are you acting like a faithful fucking married man… You could have at least pretended to be interested for your boys."

"Grow the fuck up Chuck; I'm not putting myself in the position to screw things up." I huff.

Matt butts in, "Come on guys let's not fight, we can all get along. So what if Teddy is a little whipped for the first time?"

We all laugh including my little brothers. Then Chuck asks, "Dude but seriously how the hell are you going to handle it when the new relationship excitement ship has sailed and she is back in LA doing God knows what? With God knows who?... I just don't want you to get burned man…"

"Chuck, I don't know how it is going to work out but I know it will." I state trying to reassure him and me.

I keep thinking that I want her to promise to be mine; I want to propose to her even if she wants to wait awhile before we get married. I just want her commitment that her feelings are so deep, like mine for her. I shake away these feelings because I know she will say it is too soon, hell she wouldn't even move in with me. I get back to our fun times at the lake.

Jake gets on the Jet Ski next to me, "I want to race you big brother" he says taunting me.

I reluctantly agree, "Okay but be careful."

He groans, "Yes father."

 **Christie POV**

John has called a couple times while I've been packing for Vegas. After I'm finished packing I bring my stuff out to the family room where Phoebe and Lexie are talking with my parents. My father wants to know where we are going for our girl's weekend.

"Mommy you should come with us!" I state excitedly. My dad looks annoyed, "Your mother has plans with me this weekend.."

"But dad you can spend time with mom any other weekend. Geez you guys are inseparable" I quip and he smiles, "glad you understand daughter."

Phoebe asks, "I would like to know what is on our agenda please?" Lexie gives me the look to go ahead and tell her.

"Vegas baby!" I squeak while Lexie and Phoebe start squealing in excitement

My dad looks frustrated, "fuck...come on, no Vegas. I don't want to have to worry all weekend." And of course Lexie never likes to disappoint my parents so she comes up with another plan, "we could go to Malibu instead? The beach and L.A. has some of the hottest clubs." Lexie replies smiling.

My father jumps on that suggestion, "that's a better idea; it would be safer than Vegas." I pout and Phoebe is thinking about the options.

Lexie states, "Teddy wasn't too happy about Vegas either and I want him to enjoy his weekend without having to worry about us. I kind of wanted him with me the next time I go to Sin city."

Phoebe smiles, "Plus I love Malibu, the beach and some grilling sound perfect. Then we can hit some hot clubs in LA."

"Fine but I'm just going to throw this out there, Lexie you sound like an old married woman" I reply laughing.

Everyone chuckles and Lexie replies, "Don't hate baby cakes. What is wrong with me? He has only been gone since around lunch and I already miss him."

I ask, "Did you guys move in with each other? You spend every night with him anyways."

"No he brought it up a long time ago but I said it was too soon. I realize my logic was stupid there because we both hate sleeping without each other anyway. Lexie sates. My mother smiles, "I know the feeling, it can feel really soon for everything but sometimes you just know. Just follow your heart, it will guide you to what is right for you."

Lexie smiles, "Thank you Ana"

"Come on we need to get going!" I state excitedly.

Each of us gives my parents a hug and leave to head to Sea-Tac, my father insisted that we take the company Jet. Phoebe's best friend Sarah couldn't make it and the weekend was short notice so it is me, Lexie, Misty, Jennifer, Ava, and Phoebe. On the flight there we have each have a couple cocktails and we choose to play the truth game.

Ava states the rules to the game, "So the way we are going to play this game is each of us come up with a question and we each give our honest answer!" she is a true journalist just like her mother.

Ava continues, "How many guys have you been with?"

Everyone giggles… I answer, "3"

Phoebe looks at me surprised and gives her answer, "1."

Ava laughs, "4 here"

Misty giggles, "I hate this game, 7"

Lexie blushes, "2"

Everyone looks at Jennifer waiting for her answer and she blushes looking away, "I know I had said that I had sex with Tom in college but I was just embarrassed. I've never been able to admit this to you guys but I'm still a virgin. I mean I've done some other stuff but not much." Ava looks at Jenn in shock, "But you are so hot."

Everyone laughs and I state, "Hey, Virgins can be hot!"

Jennifer looks down ashamed, she has never had much self-confidence but it has improved since she moved out of that awkward high school stage. In high school she wore glasses and was a little bit on the chunkier side. She was always very shy but she is super smart and a total sweetheart.

Ava moves on to her next question, "Lexie have you hooked up with any hot celebs?"

Lexie answers, "No that's not really my style."

Ava replies, "I would totally understand if you dumped my cousin for Bradley Cooper or Zac Efron."

Lexie shakes her head laughing, "Teddy is so much hotter than both of them. And I would never leave him for anyone."

Ava's mouth drops, "Oh my goodness, my mother didn't tell me that you and him were that serious. That is so cute."

I come up with everyone's next question, "Name a guy that you liked that you never had a chance with? The one that got away."

Phoebe answers first, "This is going to sound crazy but in high school I had a crush on Teddy's friend Mattie." Everyone starts giggling, "He is cute" I state.

Ava goes next, "I had a major crush on Lexie's ex-boyfriend Nate. We were in the same class."

Lexie smiles and states, "Ava, he is newly divorced and single so it is never too late babe."

Ava takes another drink of her cocktail, "Don't mind if I do."

Misty answers, "Josh Hanes in high school, man that boy was so fine."

Lexie answers, "A few Chris's got away. Chris Horton all through grade school and middle school. Then Freshman year it was Chris Molina and I had a crush on Chris Grey before I met Nate."

Everyone starts laughing hard, "Maybe it is a sign that you are meant to be with a Chris, Lex." I state.

Lexie gets overly defensive, "It doesn't mean crap, and I'm with who I'm meant to be with."

I put my arm on her shoulder, "I was just playing Lexie, calm down."

I answer, "It was after I moved to LA and met Michael. I had the biggest crush on him but he has been with Melissa forever and then I met Caleb."

Misty states, "Well he isn't with Melissa anymore."

"Yes but now I'm with John even though things are a little rocky right now." I reply.

Jenn answers looking at me, "I've always had a big crush on your brother Chris Grey since middle school but please don't say anything to him. It is so embarrassing."

My mouth drops, "Omg Jenn I had no clue, you would be perfect for Chris! You should have told me, I could totally set you up."

Jenn cuts me off, "No, he has never showed any interest in me and I haven't seen him since high school."

Once we have landed I check my phone and I have another missed call from John but this time he left a message, I listen to the voicemail right away, "Christie, I wanted to talk in person but you just left and you won't answer my calls and I don't know who you think you are with but I don't put up with these childish games. Don't call me when you get back to Seattle because I'm just going to move on, you obviously have some growing up to do."

What the fuck, he just dumped me through a voicemail!

 **Should Teddy Propose? Will John and Christie work it out? Should Jenn finally get a chance with Chris? Is Drama going to go down on these weekend getaways?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **I picture Michael being played by Steven R. McQueen from The Vampire Diaries or Theo James... Either one is hot lol Please check out pinterest for photos!**

 **Later that evening…..**

 **Theo POV**

After a long day at the lake we all get dinner at the resort. While dining Chuck asks, "Teddy man please I'm begging you to get us into that party in room 105 with the hotties?" I shake my head, "Just show up there I'm sure they will let you in." he sighs, "But fuck man she invited you, she isn't just going to let anyone in."

"Are you forgetting I turned her down and she got all pissed, the last time I listened to your dumb ass my girlfriend and I almost broke up. You guys can go party without me." I state getting frustrated.

"Dude seriously you think they aren't in LA partying it up with some guys right now? Man, get real….. they are having bachelorette party fun with male strippers." He taunts me and the thought pisses me off.

Jay scoffs rolling his eyes, "Man you like to start some trouble Chuck, why don't you try supporting your boy. He is trying to be a good man. Why add temptation when you don't need to."

Chuck laughs, "I'm trying I just don't get it. So you mean to tell me that you are a pro ball player but you don't have any side fun on your little away games?"

Jay replies, "Hell no, Pheebs is all I would ever need. I would never hurt her."

"I guess I'm just a live in the moment type of guy, why tie yourself down." Chuck states.

"I get that but not everyone feels the same way you do." I reply.

"You used to be before Lexie got a hold of you and locked you up and threw out the key." Chuck states.

I ignore his taunts and get out my phone to call Lexie but she doesn't answer.

A little while later during dinner Lexie calls back and I answer, "Hi baby, why didn't you answer earlier?" I know I should just ignore Chuck's comments but it got to me. I start to wonder if this is what it is going to feel like when she moves back to LA full time. We are finished eating so I head back to my room to finish our conversation.

"Teddy I miss you so much, sorry I was cooking with the girls. We are grilling Kebobs and corn." She replies and I can tell she has been drinking.

"I miss you too baby, so it's just you girls there?" I ask.

She giggles, "Yes lover. Well I invited Mike over but he hasn't responded yet. Are you just with the guys?" She asks turning the tables. "It's just us guys, why did you invite Mike over if it is just you girls?" I ask annoyed with their friendship, I'm almost positive he wants in her pants.

"Because he is my best friend, we have been friends forever and he is having a real tough time right now with his break-up and he has been M.I.A so I'm worried about him. You have absolutely nothing to worry about with him; he is like family to me. We have always been there for each through everything; we don't see each other like that at all." She replies sounding worried. I groan playfully, "I know but I'm just jealous he gets to be there with you tonight and I'm over here." She laughs, "You are welcome to come and join us Mister but I don't think your brothers or friends would appreciate that too much."

"I know I know" I sulk. "Theo baby I miss you so much, I need you like so bad." She whines. I chuckle, "Tell me what you need from me baby?" she giggles, "You know what I'm talking about, well I need you period but I want you to make sweet love to me." God her giggle is so adorable and makes me miss her that much more. I hear her friends laughing in the background. Christie shouts, "Another round of shots." Lexie whines, "I don't know if I can drink any more my tummy is starting to hurt."

"That's it babe, you are cut off. No more drinking Lexie." I demand.

"Fine Teddy, I'm gonna start calling you Daddy because you act like my father. Plus you like to spank me." She states laughing.

"I'm not playing about the drinking; I don't want you getting alcohol poisoning. You are so far away and I can't stand the thought of something happening to you." I reply worried about her.

"Baby I'm done drinking don't worry so much. You are going to have gray hair before you even reach your thirties my love. Are you having fun at the lake?"

"Yes but it would be more fun if you were here with me." I reply flirting with my sexy girl. I hear her enter another room closing the door, "I want to see you in your swimming trunks." She murmurs seductively. I quickly send her a FaceTime request and when I see my beautiful naked girl I groan grabbing a hold of my hard cock. We have some of the hottest FaceTime sex before I knock out.

I wake up a couple hours later to Chris knocking on my door, "Hey Teddy is Jake here with you? He said he was coming to hang out with you but it has been a long time and he still hasn't returned." Chris and Jake agreed to room together.

"Fuck no, I haven't seen Jake since dinner!" I state pissed. Chris states, "Grab the keys to one of the Jet Ski's. I noticed when I got out of the shower mine were missing." "Chris you have got to be fucking kidding me. Where is Wilson?"

"He went to get the supplies we requested for tomorrow." Chris replies.

Chris and I head over to room 105, I bet that is where he is. Blondie answers the door grinning like the devil, "I knew you would change your mind. Your friends showed up too."

"I'm not here for you; I'm looking for my little brother." She is tipsy and real touchy. She runs her hands through my hair, "I love your hair, it is so soft and the dark copper is just so sexy." She lets us in and I spot Jake in the corner with a beer bottle in his hand making out with some drunken chick.

Chris and I head towards him and when he sees us he darts out of the hotel room. He runs out towards the lake where we have our jet skis. Once he reaches one he jumps on and starts the engine. He takes off. Fuck is he serious right now? I give Chris the keys to have him drive while I try to jump onto Jake's Jet ski.. Shit, this is my fault, my dad insisted we bring more security but I told him Wilson would be fine and to trust me. He is going to kill me once he finds out about this stunt. Chris and I are almost caught up to him; he is driving real reckless and is going to get himself or all of us killed. Chris gets close enough so I can jump on the back of Jake's Jet Ski, "Jacob quit this shit before you get us all killed!" I shout. The only thing I can do is pray that we all make it out of here in one piece as I make my jump onto his Jet Ski Jake makes a swift turn which is almost certain to knock me off this ski.

 **Lexie POV**

After my fun time with my sexy as fudge man I head out back to where the girls are hanging. Christie hands me another shot but I decline, "I think I'm done drinking for the night."

Christie pouts, "You are no fun!"

"What is going on with you today? You never drink like this?" I ask concerned.

"John broke up with me tonight, I just want to have fun and get drunk with my best friends." She states.

I hug her, "I'm sorry babe; maybe it's for the best… Maybe the timing is off I don't know. The best thing I ever did was wait years before jumping into another serious relationship. I loved Nate but not the way I love Teddy, Nate and I had a more of that relationship where you get along real well and it just seems natural to be together but with Teddy it is all passion, like it consumes me, I can't think straight, I honestly can't imagine living without him. You need to wait until you find that feeling, if it is John then that is great but I just don't want you to end up disappointed. You do know that John doesn't want kids right? He told me a couple years back that he was going to have a vasectomy to make sure it never happened. I don't know if he ever did or not but I just don't see you ending up with him. If you did and he treats you great and makes all your dreams come true I would be happy for you."

Christie drinks my shot and pours me another, "I'm so lost and confused right now."

I take the shot, "I'm here for ya babe."

Ava comes over getting another shot and says, "What you need to do is hook up with one of these Cali hotties to show that John guy. I'm telling you, you post a picture on Instagram with another guy and he will be crawling back to you."

We all laugh and I say, "That would drive John insane but I don't know if I would take that route."

Christie laughs, "When did you get all soft and mushy?"

"My guess would be when I fell in love with your brother who I'm missing so much right now." I state blushing.

Everyone chuckles at my pathetic whining about missing Theo, girlfriends always love when we are drunk and overshare. My cell rings and it is Michael and I answer excitedly, "Chocolate! Where have you been?"

"Lexie Cakes, I have been spending some time in Spokane with my little bro but I'm back in LA now, I came to get the rest of my shit from Melissa's. I'm giving her the place we bought."

"Mike, I'm in LA come to my Malibu place! I've missed you. We need to talk. It's just us girls and we are drinking, it will be fun."

He chuckles, "I won't pass up some drinking. Don't tell me that Grey guy broke your heart and you are in Cali Drowning your sorrows?" I laugh, "No Teddy and I are perfect. He is chillin with his boys at the lake this weekend and Pheebs is getting married soon so we wanted to have like a bachelorette getaway for her. So where are you living now?" I ask concerned.

"I was thinking about getting a place in Seattle or Spokane to be close to my lil brother. I'll be there in a couple minutes" He states.

When he gets here he gives me a big hug and he greets the rest of the girls.

"Mike I have the perfect idea, you can stay with me in Seattle, I have plenty of room and it will be like old times." I laugh.

"Sounds perfect Lexie, are you sure Teddy would be okay with that?" He asks concerned.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure he wouldn't care. He knows we are like family." I state confidently with my decision. Phoebe, Ava, and Christie are laughing their heads off.

I ask, "What?"

Christie catches her breath, "Oh nothing babe."

Christie walks over to us giving Michael a hug that lingers for a bit. I used to think they would be perfect for each other when Christie and I first moved to LA but he was still with Melissa and she was obsessed with Caleb.

 **Christie POV**

I forgot how hot Michael is, with his light honey brown eyes and dark hair it should be a crime. I give him a hug and instantly I feel a magnetic charge between us, maybe it's because I've drank too much. I apologize, "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Melissa." I say offering him a shot; he gladly grabs one after the other.

All of us are having fun chasing shots and Lexie starts to look really pale, she takes off running back into the house squealing, "I feel so sick." Jennifer runs after her to help her. At this point I am drunk and Michael is close to drunk but definitely buzzing. Michael says, "I'm going to get a bottled water inside, would you like one Christiana?"

He has always said my full name and I've always loved the way it sounds coming off his tongue, his deep masculine voice. I hate when people call me that because my parents call me that when I'm in trouble. But I've always been intrigued with the way Michael says it.

"I'll go in with you." I state walking inside with him. He opens the fridge and isn't able to see the bottled waters on the bottom shelf so I lean in bending down to reach them for us our bodies rubbing against each other. After grabbing them he closes the fridge and the sexual tension is substantial. He leans into me moving the hair out of my face and I'm practical pinned to the fridge he is close, "God I've always wondered what it would be like to be with you. You are so beautiful Christie."

I smirk, "Michael I know I'm drunk but I don't do one night stands."

He shakes his head, "You are misunderstanding me, and I've avoided talking to you for years during your friendship with Lexie because I've always had feelings for you. But I couldn't cheat on Melissa and plus I couldn't imagine someone like you would want to be with a guy like me. You are so perfect and I'm just ordinary"

I caress his cheek, "Michael you are anything but ordinary." I say passionately attacking his lips.

 **So John and Christie fans don't hate me, I'm just weighing all her options! You will get more back story on Mike etc and even his and Lexie's friendship. So we have a lot of questions after this chapter! Is Teddy and Jake going to be okay? Mama and Daddy Grey aren't going to be to happy. Is Teddy going to be okay with Lexie living with her guy best friend? Will Christie choose a romance with John or Mike? Will they take things too far tonight?! Lots of stuff going on! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Not a lot of reviews after the last chapter please say you haven't left the story lol. I decided to get this next chapter out faster for you guys! Were Christie and Michael that bad? I thought they were cute… Or do we have too many John and Christie fans?**

 **Christian POV**

Our hotel room is filled with roses and candles; I'm balls deep into my hot wife. She has gotten sexier with age, her tits are fuller, she's just a bit curvier because of the children but she still looks perfect. We have been going at it like animals since we got to the hotel. Ana's cell phone goes off and I groan because I know it has to be one of our children, and just like that our romantic weekend is over.

Ana answers the phone and quickly gets out of bed to get dressed. After the phone call Ana looks concerned, "Honey we need to go pick up Liv, she doesn't feel well and wants to come home."

Just like that I'm in father bear mode, "What is wrong? Did she eat her dinner?" I ask worried about my little princess. "She didn't say but she said she doesn't feel good and wants to come home." Ana states. We quickly blow out all the candles and gather our stuff to leave the hotel. Taylor drives us over to Elliot and Kate's. After spending some time catching up with my brother and Kate we head home with our little girl.

When we get in the SUV and Taylor drives us home Ana asks Liv the question I've been wondering, "Liv baby you don't look like you are sick, why did you want to come home?"

A few tears roll down her cheek, "Because the girls wanted to watch a scary a movie and I don't like scary movies so they called me a big baby. I told them that my daddy doesn't let me watch scary movies and they all laughed at me."

Liv crawls onto my lap so I hold her trying to comfort her, "You were right baby, you shouldn't watch those kinds of movies and I will talk to Uncle Elliot about the girls treating you like that. I know that he wouldn't approve of them watching scary movies either."

"No daddy please don't tell Uncle Elliot please! They will call me a tattle tale." I'm torn I don't want them to get away with treating my princess like this but then I don't want them to continue to pick on her for being a tattle tale.

Ana plays with Liv's beautiful curly chestnut brown hair, "Fine we won't say anything."

Ana asks, "Do you want to get some frozen yogurt then go home and watch movies with daddy and me?"

"Yes! Please daddy can we do that?" she asks making sure I join in on their movie time instead of working in my office.

"Sure Livy." I reply I can't say no to my baby girl when she uses those big blue puppy dog eyes.

After picking up the ice cream and heading back to The Sound. Taylor opens the door for us; he is still the best head of security anyone could ask for. He has mentioned retiring soon but I tease him saying he isn't an old man yet, he still has plenty of fight left in him.

Once we are inside Taylor pulls me aside into my office, "Sir, Wilson just informed on a situation with the boys. I called to get the chopper ready if you wish to go down there. He said that Jacob was drinking and there was a slight accident with a jet ski but that Teddy was able to save Jake but in the process he broke his arm and has some bruised ribs. Once they all got out of the water Chris lost it and punched Jake a couple times but Jake and Chris are fine. Teddy is hurt and at the hospital but doing okay. Gail has agreed to watch Liv for you both."

Ana comes into my office and takes a look at the expression on my face, "Christian what is wrong?" she asks panicked.

"There was a situation with the boys, everyone is fine. Well Teddy is hurt but he is okay. We need to head over there. He has a broken arm and some bruised ribs." I state concerned for my son.

Ana cries, "My baby boy, what happened Christian?!"

"We will get all the details from the boys when we get there." I'm so livid I can feel the steam from my face. I could strangle Jacob with my bare hands at this moment. How could he be so fucking reckless?

The flight over there feels like it is taking forever and when we get there we head to the hospital where Teddy is. When we walk into the room Ana runs over to him kissing his cheek and hugging him softly. After her hug I embrace my hurt son.

"What the hell happened Theodore? You let your little brother drink?" I ask fighting back my emotions; I hate to see my kids in pain or suffering.

He sighs, "You know me better than that dad, he was rooming with Chris and he told Chris he was coming to hang out with me but instead he went to a party we were all invited to, I talked to Lexie and fell asleep and woke up to Chris looking for Jake. Chris and I went to the party to look for him; he was drinking and making out with this chic that had to be in her twenties at least. He saw us and ran out onto one of the Jet Skis, we chased after him and I had to jump on the back of his Ski before he crashed into something but as I jumped he turned and I barely made it onto it breaking my arm and bruising some ribs but I was able to get us out of there safely and then Wilson brought me here."

Ana has her hand over her mouth and my palms are twitching. I just can't believe my youngest son would do such stupid and reckless things. Almost getting him and his brothers killed.

"Ana that's it, I'm putting him in military boarding school! I've had enough of his behavior." I shout fuming.

Ana cries, "No Christian, he is having a tough time please we will punish him but we can't send him away!"

Teddy asks, "Please don't mention this to the girls, I want Lexie to enjoy her weekend without worrying about me."

Ana raises an eyebrow, "Teddy she would be very upset if you didn't tell her about this. She loves you and would want to be here for you."

We hug him goodbye and head to the resort to deal with Jacob. Ana doesn't like me to spank or belt the kids because she thinks that spanking is just a temporary punishment and grounding is more effective but with Jacob none of the grounding shit has worked. I have only spanked each of my kids maybe once before. When we get to the hotel resort Chris opens the door, "I know I was wrong for punching him. I'm sorry. I just got so angry…"

That is the least of my fucking worries I want to strangle Jacob right now. I shake my head, "I don't blame you."

Ana gasps putting a hand on her hip, "Christian!" She turns to Chris, "Christopher you should not be punching your brother no matter how mad you are. It is unacceptable."

I ask sharply, "Where is he?"

Chris replies, "He is in bed, he knocked out once we got back to the room." I grab some cold bottled waters from the fridge and start pouring the water on him to wake him up.

"Get out of bed Jacob!" I shout.

He squeals, "Fuck that's cold! Stop!"

I take off my belt ready to punish him and Ana rushes over to me, "No Christian you are too angry right now, you aren't thinking clearly!"

Jacob cries, "I'm sorry I don't know why I do some of the stuff I do! You never let me do anything and when I finally get to do things I just go crazy. Please don't hit me dad."

I'm not backing down I drag him turning him over on his stomach; he is already sleeping in his boxers so he will definitely feel it. Ana gets in the way shielding her son pleading. "NO, please don't!"

 **Christie POV**

My hands are in Michael's hair while we kiss passionately, I have huge butterflies in my stomach. He is an amazing kisser, the way he softly moves around his tongue in a perfect motion gives me goosebumps. I'm starting to feel weak in the knees. I let out a small moan and he pulls away, "Wow Christiana… Just wow.."

He continues, "That kiss was everything I ever dreamed it would be."

I smile feeling like a school girl, I remember when I first met him and thought I would never have a shot with him. Then that was confirmed when I found out he was living with his high school sweetheart. I hope I'm not some kind rebound from her. He was with her for like years. I'm so horny and I want him so bad but I don't want to look like a slut plus John and I just broke up maybe I should take this slow. But I want him so bad, just looking at him wearing his tight white t-shirt. His muscles are so easily noticeable, he takes his bottled water into the living area and sits on the love seat and in a bold move I follow him sitting on his lap straddling him while going in for another make out session. While on his lap I can feel myself getting super moist down there while we continue our kissing, he groans and I can feel his very impressive size boner through his jeans.

I whimper, "I want you so bad."

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now Christie but you have been drinking and we can't take this any further." He states firmly.

I pout while stroking his hard member through his jeans. He groans, "I'm so into you Christie but I don't want to rush anything. I want to take you out on dates and get to know each other that way. I wouldn't want sex to get in the way of getting to know you…. I've wondered for a long time about what it would be like to be with you, I even considered breaking up with Melissa once because of the attraction I feel to you but baby I want more than just sexual chemistry or physical attraction."

"Why did you break up with Melissa now?" I ask needing to know.

"Because she wanted to get married and start a family and I just didn't feel I was ready for all of that… I loved her but for some reason I just have never felt ready to take that next step with her. Why did you and John break up?" He states and asks me about John.

"Because he is an asshole, he demanded for me not to go to Vegas and I walked out on him during the argument and he broke up with me by voicemail." I state getting more pissed.

"Sounds kind of controlling but whatever, I'm glad it is over if you are. Maybe you should take some time and see if you want to date me or if you are over this John guy? I don't want to be a rebound, if I had a chance with you I would want to make sure everything is done right."

"Michael I am right here with you asking you to make love to me, I want you. I didn't even think about John until you mentioned him. " I reply melting as I look into his beautiful light brown eyes. He pulls me back into him for a fervent kiss. Lexie gasps whenever she comes into the room, I look up at her and she is still really pale.

"What the hell is going on?" She asks obviously pissed off. Lexie continues, "Michael, she is drunk and just broke up with her boyfriend! You can't possibly think about taking advantage of her in this condition."

Michael jumps up, "Lexie I would never fucking take advantage of her."

I stand up, "I know exactly what I am doing!"

Lexie glares at both of us, "Christie, Michael is like my brother! You are all over the fucking place right now. You want Caleb then you want John and now you want Michael! I don't want you to stomp on his heart when you choose to go back to Caleb or John! … And Michael you know damn well she is drunk, so you need to just end this little moment you guys are having and see if you wake up still seeing stars..." She then runs back into the restroom to continue puking, I wonder why she is so sick she has never got this sick before when we drank together.

My phone rings and it is Teddy.

I answer, "Hey big brother, what's up?"

"Hey Christie, where are you guys at? Lexie isn't answering her phone and I'm worried." He asks concerned.

"We are at the beach house and she isn't answering because she is in the restroom puking her guts out." I state.

"What the fuck? She told me she was going to stop drinking." He asks pissed.

"She didn't even drink that much, maybe it was a combination of the jet lag and the alcohol she did drink." I reply covering for her.

"Whatever please have her call me back." He states.

After hanging up someone is ringing the door bell and I answer it and I'm met with John's hazel eyes and wary expression.

 **Team Michael or Team John for Christie? What should Christian do about Jacob? What other feelings do you have? Any suggestion? Thanks for the support guys, REVIEW and please stick around! Great stuff to come!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Thank you for all the support and REVIEWS! Keep em coming! I love to hear your thoughts.. Ideas have been flowing quite a bit lately so I've been posting more chapters. So wow we have a lot of Michael fans and John fans, this is going to be a tough decision but I hope either way you guys won't hate me lol But if one doesn't end up with Christie there are plenty of other options lol**

 **And don't worry I will have everyone's favorite couple reunited soon, I know I'm missing some LexTed love lol**

 **Christie POV**

I walk outside closing the door "What are you doing here John?" I ask with a hand on my hip pissed by his audacity to show up here after what he has put me through the past 24 hours or so.

"I'm here to speak with Lexie regarding the label. Not everything has to do with you princess." He spits out.

I laugh sarcastically being drunk makes me brave, "That's the best you can come up with, like you couldn't have just called." He shakes his head, "Watch it Christie, I will take you to my car and spank the shit out of you if you continue this behavior. But for your information I've been trying to call Lexie all evening and she isn't picking up her phone."

I roll my eyes, "You won't touch me again John." I would usually be turned on by his threat but I'm still so angry about the cowardly way he dumped me. "Are you going to invite me inside?" He asks gesturing to the door.

"No Lexie isn't feeling well and is indisposed at this time." I state

Anger flashes in his eyes and he gently grabs both of my hands pinning me up against the wall so we are face to face, "Who's there Christie? Are you fucking your ex Caleb?" He asks through gritted teeth. If we were still together this is the part where I would attack his lips and we would be having crazy angry make up sex but I will not do that. He is going to pay for dumping me by phone; he is going to regret hurting me. I'm not one of his subs he can just boss around and just kick to the fucking curb when he feels like it.

"What does it matter if I have someone in there or not? You so cowardly dumped me remember?" I ask taunting him.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" He shouts.

"It is just us girls and Michael in there." I confess to get him to calm down.

"Lexie's best friend Michael?" he asks.

"That would be the one John." I reply coldly.

"Good, he is harmless. He has been with his girlfriend for years." He states cockily.

"I still don't understand why it matters." I spit out.

Lexie comes outside, "Is everything okay out here?"

John releases me and I reply, "Everything is fine. John needed to speak with you regarding the label. Or so he claims."

John glares over at me when I state the last part.

"Lexie, R.J. Maxwell is interested in our offer? Were you still wanting to do that?" John states and I have no freaking clue what he is talking about.

Lexie squeals, "Yes! Give him what we discussed and anything else he is demanding."

I look at both of them hoping they will share the news with me but they don't of course.

"I know R.J. is a song writer and producer but I didn't think he was interested in making a record….. But why wouldn't he just sign with RCA, since he is one of the hotshots at their label?"

Lexie smiles, "He isn't interested in making a record but he is interested in becoming an executive at our label! This is huge, he is amazing."

I smile, "Lexie you need to call Teddy, he has been trying to get a hold of you." I state and she replies, "I called him before I came out here and he didn't answer. I will try again."

Lexie goes back inside and John just up and leaves walking back to his car. I guess he really is done with us; it takes a moment for me to catch my breath and keep my composure. I will not cry for him anymore. I won't shed one more tear. Why did he care if someone was here then? He makes no sense at all. When I get back inside I guess the party is over with because all of the girls have gone off to their rooms to sleep off the alcohol. Michael is still sitting on the loveseat and looks to be in deep thought.

I take a seat next to him and he gives me a hot cup of coffee made just the way I like it, "Black with 2 spoonful's of sugar?" He asks.

I smile, "How did you remember that?"

He chuckles, "You'd be surprised what I remember….. The first time I met you with your long curly brown hair and skinny arms. Are you doing okay? You know you can talk to me about it if you need to talk to someone. I'm here for you."

I take a sip of my coffee, "I don't know it's like I'm the only one who tries in any relationship I've had. With Caleb always forgiving him for stuff, even my high school boyfriend Jimmy, I wanted to make a long distance relationship work when he left for college but we just drifted apart and I tried so hard. Now with John we get in a fight because he is the one out of line and he dumps me by voicemail and shows up here to talk to Lexie like I'm nothing. I feel so little, like so unimportant." I say with tears in my eyes.

He gives me a hug like he really cares not like he is trying to get into my pants. He looks me in the eye, "You are important, you are a very special person. I've never met anyone so alive, you are sweet and sexy but you also have this funny side where you can make someone laugh without even trying."

The way he is looking at me makes me want him so bad; I want him to devour me. Take me and make me his. "If you noticed these things and felt this way why did you wait so long to say something?" I ask.

"I fell for you almost instantly and I felt so guilty about it because I was with Melissa and I told myself I would never be a cheater. You were also with Caleb so I just went with the flow and decided to just let things happen but when Melissa was talking about our future weeks back I couldn't continue this. I couldn't keep pushing these feelings away. I couldn't keep living a lie when deep down I've always known that I needed to have one chance with you." He confesses.

"I want to know more about you… You've never really talked about your childhood." I ask.

He shifts but still has me wrapped up in his big strong arms cuddling with me, "I'm from Chicago originally, well it was tough but I made it through because of great friends that are like family. My father cheated on my mother and beat us until one day he decided to leave when I was in second grade, my mother had no family and friends in Chicago so we had to move to Spokane, WA where my grandmother lived before she passed away. That's where I met Lexie but my mother was so broken, she drank too much and became abusive herself, always beating me and my little brother. I took most of the abuse for my little brother; I did my best to protect him. Lexie lived down the block and was always outside playing with the boys, throwing the football around, playing video games. She was depressed about her mom and dad splitting up and her mom leaving, we just bonded and became like family"

I look at him hoping he will continue opening up to me and he does, "When I was 16 I had a football game that was out of town, like a 2 hours away bus trip and when I came home my mom was drunk and beat the shit out of me, she threw all my stuff outside and told me that I was no longer welcome in her home. I moved in with my friend Chris for a year before moving to Seattle with Lexie and her dad, I hesitated moving because I didn't want to be far away from my little brother but I had to get out of there, my mom wouldn't let me see him anyway. There were so many CPS cases on my mom but they never did anything about it. When Lexie left halfway through freshman year to Seattle it was one of the hardest times in my life but her dad took the job over there because Lexie was rebelling with some of the friends she had there. It was a good move on his part but very difficult for me, she was like my sister."

I have tears in my eyes and he wipes them away, "Don't be sad beautiful girl, I'm doing great now…"

"Lexie never talks about her childhood and anything before Seattle, why is that?" I ask.

"Lexie isn't the most open person, she has walls up. I honestly never thought she would fall in love and let someone in the way she has with Teddy. I'm happy for her but nervous because if he breaks her heart I don't know how she would recover."

"When you moved to Seattle the last year of high school, why didn't you go to Seattle Prep?" I ask

"I just wanted to go to public school; Lexie's dad was generous enough taking me in. I didn't want him to pay for my education. From the time my mom kicked me out I started working at an auto shop, my uncle in Spokane taught me a lot about cars and let me work at his shop to earn money for college."

I caress his cheek, "You are amazing, is the Seattle public school where you met Melissa or was that in Spokane and you did long distance?"

He replies, "I met her in Seattle."

I grin curious if she is the only one he has slept with so I ask, "So have you only slept with her?"

He laughs, "Umm no, I had other girlfriends before her… Just not long relationships."

I shift around I don't know why I get jealous at the thought, I shouldn't be I have slept with 3 other guys I can't expect him to be a saint. I yawn starting to feel the effects of my drinking and exhaustion kicking in. We are cuddled into each other's arms on the couch. I giggle, "You are big spoon and I'm little spoon." He chuckles tickling me. We lay here in comfortable silence before we both drift off to sleep like this.

 **Ana POV**

I lay over my son protecting him so my sexy hot tempered hubby doesn't beat him with a belt. "Anastasia he will never learn if you always baby him!" Christian growls trying to get me to move out of the way.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, put the belt down! I will not allow you to belt him when you are this angry." I cry out hoping he will back down.

He finally puts down his belt and grabs Jacob by his wrist looking him straight in the eye, "You are going to get your act together son….I'm having Taylor look into military boarding school. I will not give you another opportunity to get yourself or anyone else in this family killed because of your childish reckless behavior!"

I yelp, "Christian no! I don't want my baby to leave us!"

"Anastasia it has to be this way. You've seen what he has been doing? His smoking pot when he should be in class. Destroying school property and now this, I can only handle so much" He states pleading his case but I will not hear any of it.

"Grace and Carrick didn't send you away when you were acting out!" I spit out.

He glares at me, "DON'T go there! Not in front of our children."

I point my finger at him, "You should have thought of that before you decided to start making decisions without me!"

Jacob cries in my arms, "Mommy please don't let dad send me away. I'm sorry I won't ever do anything like this again. I never wanted Teddy to get hurt. I just wanted to have fun."

"Jacob I'm so pissed at you right now! I'm thinking of your punishment but I need to discuss it privately with your father." I state through gritted teeth.

Christian throws his hands up in the air, "I need a fucking drink." he shouts leaving us slamming the door.

Jacob looks at me scared, "I know dad is going to send me away. I can tell he doesn't love me anymore. I can see it in his eyes. I guess I deserve it."

"Honey what has been going on with you this past year? I know starting high school has been hard but the first semester of school you were doing great." I ask concerned.

"I just can't talk about it, you will talk to dad and I can't deal with the way he would look at me. He already hates me." He explains. I rub his back trying to soothe him, "He could never hate you. We both love you so much."

I go into the restroom to get out my cell phone and call Christian, "Christian get back in here we need to talk to our son! We need to talk to him and find out what is going on with him. Something must have happened because he wasn't like this at the beginning of the school year. He thinks you hate him."

"Ana I need time to calm down. We can talk to him tomorrow when I don't have the urge to smack him around." He states.

"Get your ass back in here and cool it Mr. Grey or our favorite pass time will go on a long hiatus." I threaten him with the one thing that will make him change his mind.

"You little minx, you know I can't resist you baby. If it wasn't for our children I would be inside of you right now. My Heaven.. My sweet Ana.." He states and I know he has had a couple drinks in him since he left.

Ten minutes later he arrives back in our room and takes a seat on the bed next to where we are seated.

He asks, "What the fuck is going on with Jacob? I want the truth and if I think you are lying I am dead serious about the military school."

Jacob replies timidly, "I had a girlfriend I didn't tell you and mom about since 8th. She was a year older than me. We had been having sex since school started this year. Teddy and dad had already told me about being safe when I hit puberty. Well one time the condom broke and she ended up getting pregnant and instead of telling me she just broke up with me. She had an abortion and I found out about it from one of her friends that has a crush on me. I've just been feeling guilty about it all. Plus I miss her and I don't understand why she did all that without even telling me."

My jaw could literately hit the ground right now, my almost 15 year old son is already having sex and had gotten a girl pregnant. Oh shit maybe I should have let Christian have that day to cool off, if looks could kill my son would be dead right now.

 **REVIEW! What do you think? Everyone is guessing that Lexie is prego but I don't know... Is it too soon? Military school too much? They found out the root to the problem maybe he needs to talk to the good doctor lol**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Hope ya'll are still reading!**

 **Christie POV**

In the morning I wake up wrapped up in Michael's arms. We fell asleep on the couch together last night. His erection poking my behind making me wanton, I hear someone making noise in the kitchen but I don't want to get up. I could lie like this all day long; it is a comforting feeling being held by him. Someone enters the living room and I hear Lexie whisper, "Christie, you need to get up, I just made coffee but John is on his way to discuss label stuff about the deal R.J. Maxwell. Don't worry Michael is a heavy sleeper."

I quickly get up and it doesn't wake him but he does happen to say something in his sleep, "Christiana" he says sounding sleepy but still velvety smooth and it makes me melt because he is dreaming about me.

I giggle and follow Lexie back into the kitchen, "How do you know Michael is a heavy sleeper?"

She laughs, "We have been friends forever we have had many sleep overs."

I laugh, "I know I wondered the same thing with John but I have to ask, has anything ever happened with you and Michael I should know about before proceeding?"

She squeals, "OMG no! He is like my brother."

Lexie is texting someone while pouting. I ask, "What's wrong?"

"Since last night I've called and texted Teddy, he still hasn't responded and it makes me nervous… Do you think he met someone over there and maybe he cheated on me and doesn't want to face me?" She asks worried about her relationship with my big brother.

"Lexie no, don't think the worst… Teddy is crazy about you; I know he isn't cheating on you. I'm sure that Chuck talked him into getting drunk and he is passed out alone or with the guys." I reply.

I decide to text my twin bro Chris to have him check on Teddy. "Hey Chris, Lexie is worried about Teddy because she has been trying to reach him. Please check on him and get back to us!" Then I head to the restroom to take a hot shower and brush my teeth. After my shower I choose to wear a short black leather skirt with a blue jean vest tank. I go back into the restroom and someone is in the shower but I'm not sure who. I just continue getting fixed up by applying my make-up and styling my hair. The shower stops and I think it is probably Lexie, when I look but I see Michael with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks so hot with beads of water dripping off of him. I forgot how ripped he was with his impressive 6-8 pack. I'm standing here like a stupid little girl drooling, not finding anything to say.

He looks up smiling at me, "Morning beautiful, I love it when you blush. It makes me wonder what you are thinking though."

I'm so embarrassed that I can't even think of a response; I unknowingly bite down on my bottom lip.

He brushes his thumb over my lower lip and groans, "I would love to nibble on that lip." He states seductively.

I whimper as he slowly takes my lower lip in his teeth grazing it. I forcefully push myself into his wet hard body kissing him eagerly. He picks me up setting me onto the bathroom counter and continues our passionate make out session with one of his hands grasping my waist and the other around the nape of my neck. He pulls away breathless, "Maybe we should take this slower, I know you just broke up with John. You need a proper amount of time to process your feelings. I don't want to ruin this before it has the chance to get started. Just know this Christie, you are worth the wait and take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere baby."

"Thank you Michael, you are incredible. You make me feel things that I can't even describe." I reply trying to regulate my breathing along with my self-control. I know I need time to process my breakup and I know that I have deep feelings for both guys. How is that even possible?

"Would you like to go out to breakfast with me? I would love some Nat's early bite. Are you down?" He asks sweetly

"I would love to go to breakfast with you." I smile.

 **Lexie POV**

I'm in the kitchen checking my cell phone for the hundredth time because I'm waiting to hear back from Teddy. I need seriously stop overacting but I have this ugly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wonder if he is creating space between us because of me having to come back to LA for work. My mind is in overdrive. Christie comes into the kitchen, "I'm going to breakfast with Michael…I will be back later."

I roll my eyes, "Christie, are you sure you are ready to start dating someone else already?"

"I'm getting to know Michael; we are getting to know each other. You need to get out of big sister mode with him because he is a grown man and can make decisions for himself." She replies.

"But you haven't even dried your tears from your breakup with John?" I state.

"Why don't you focus on your relationship with Teddy and stay out of my business." She replies coldly.

"Christie please I'm only looking out for both of you because I love you both." I reply taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Love you too" she replies walking out of the dining room.

10 minutes later John and Jenn enter the kitchen, she hands me the contract for R.J. Maxwell. I'm smiling ear to ear going over it. "Great job John!" I stand up giving him a hug.

He gives a half smile.

"When I was pulling in I saw Christie leaving with Michael, where were they going?" John asks clearly concerned.

"To get breakfast, why John? You know it was really messed up the way you broke up with her. So if you are done with her, let her move on with her life and be happy." I state being the overprotective friend that I am.

"I miss her, I know I overreacted about the Vegas thing. One of my previous subs cheated on me when she went to Vegas with her friends and it just brought up some memories. I know I was wrong but then I think maybe it is for the best. I'm not moving from NY and she isn't going to want to live in NY. Plus she wants the whole white picket fence family bullshit and I can't provide that. I don't see me wanting to even think about getting married until my 30's which is still a maybe, but Christie she wants all that shit and I just don't think I'm capable of all that."

"So why did you lead her on in the first place?" I ask.

"I didn't…. I wanted to try and see if I could give her what she wanted. I fell hard for her, her sweetness and she has this innocence about her but she's still so sexy." He gushes.

"Well John if you still want to try with her. You better get your shit together and really think about it because she deserves the best and if you can't do that, then you should let her go." I reply.

My phone rings and it is Teddy! I leap up and answer it.

"Theodore, why haven't you been answering your phone?" I answer scolding him.

"Hi to you too babe, I was sleeping. I should be asking you the same thing, I tried calling you last night but you were too busy puking after you had already said you were going to stop drinking." He replies reprimanding me.

"I only had one more drink after that talk, I'm sorry. I didn't even drink that much. Please don't be mad." I reply softly.

"I'm not mad Lexie, I was worried about you." He replies in a more relaxed tone.

"What is going on Teddy, you are acting different? Is it because of the talk we had before you left?" I ask scared about what his response might be. I don't think I could handle him pulling away.

"Baby it's just the pain meds, there was a tiny accident but don't worry. They just make me a little loopy." He replies.

"What kind of accident?! What happened?!" I ask fretfully.

"Chasing Jake on the Jet Ski, I broke my arm and have some bruised ribs.. No big deal baby." He replies.

"OH my poor baby, I need to get back home so I can take care of you!" I cry.

"Don't cry I promise I'm okay, you can stay there I have paid staff that can take care of me. Stay and fun with the girls." He replies.

"You don't want me there?" I ask hurt by him not wanting me to go home.

"No it's just I'm going to have to get used to our long distance relationship anyways and you can't be running over here for any little thing." He states.

"You getting hurt isn't a little thing to me. How would you feel if it was the other way around?" I ask.

"I would be there in a heartbeat. I just didn't want to ruin your time with the girls." He replies.

"I'm going to have Jennifer get me a flight back home asap. I love you Theo." I state.

"I love you too Lexie." I will never get tired of hearing those words from him.

When I get off the phone I tell Jenn to get me and Clark on the next flight to Seattle, no matter the cost. She offers to come with me.

 **Theo POV**

Later in the afternoon I finally get released from the hospital and Wilson takes me back to the hotel room. Chris is hanging out in my room. "Why are you in my room?" I ask curiously while going over to the bed to lie down. He follows to finish our conversation.

"Dad flew in Dr. Flynn to talk to Jake and they are in my room." He replies.

"Jake is just a reckless teenage boy why would he need to talk to Dr. Flynn." I ask.

"Turns out Jake had gotten some chic pregnant and she had an abortion without telling him about the pregnancy. She just dumped him and he found out from her best friend. He has been acting up because this all has been eating away at him." He replies and I'm shocked.

"How the hell did he get that chic pregnant, dad and I talked to him about protection many times after he hit puberty." I reply.

"Birth control and condoms aren't 100% effective Teddy. I'm pretty sure there is a little Teddy out there somewhere." He states laughing.

I chuckle, "Shut the hell up man, Lexie would chop my nuts off. Plus I don't plan on being a daddy until Lexie and I have been married at least a of couple years." I reply.

Chris is moping looking at his phone so I ask, "What's up? Why are you down?"

"Before our trip I hooked up with some chic I met at a club with some friends and it turns out she is friends with my most recent ex Brooke…. So Brooke just texted me that hooking up with her friend was a real classy thing to do… I feel bad but I didn't know they were friends." He replies.

"Wow I'm surprised Christopher Grey having a one night stand." I tease him.

"She was super-hot and I'm a grown man with needs." He laughs.

"Hey I'm not judging brother, I just wasn't expecting it. Just be safe bro, there are tons of phony women that are only after money and fame." I remind him.

"I know, dad has warned me many times about being careful who we trust." He replies.

There is a knock on the door and Chris answers it so I don't have to get out of bed. I see Lexie rush over to me getting on the bed and into my chest carefully so she doesn't hurt me. Our lips meet for a passionate kiss, a kiss that is long overdue. Our tongues dancing around and around, we pretty much forgot that Chris is in the room with us.

Chris laughs leaving the room, "I will leave you two love birds alone."

She cries, "Theo I've missed you so much, how are you feeling?"

I wipe away her tears, "I'm better now that you are here, I missed you too baby."

 **Should John try to get Christie back or move on? Got some interesting stuff coming up! Please let me know what you think? Still team John or Michael? REVIEW please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Christie POV**

Us girls are flying back to Seattle tomorrow so tonight is our last night to go out and celebrate. Right now I'm in the kitchen here while Michael makes us his famous grill cheese for lunch. I ask, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he smiles, "I got this baby."

I laugh at his carefree attitude; I at least set the table and he brings over the food once it is finished. I take a bite of his masterpiece and moan, "mmm, you weren't lying" I smile. "Thank you for making lunch."

"No problem, thank you for not being a picky eater. That is probably one of the only things I make that are good." He replies eating his sandwich.

"You should go with us to AVALON tonight?" I invite him out with us.

He chuckles, "I don't think they invite guys to a girl's bachelorette party."

"I know I just didn't want to spend the night away from you especially since I'm going back to Seattle tomorrow and you haven't decided what you are going to do." I reply not wanting this relationship or whatever it is to stop.

"I'm going to spend some time in Spokane with my brother then go from there. Probably stay with Lexie for a bit until I decide where I want to start over. You should come with me to Spokane?" He asks out of the blue.

"I would love to do that, I have to check with Lexie though because of work. I will go to Seattle and speak with her about it and pack my stuff." We haven't kissed since that morning in the restroom but God do I want to kiss his perfect lips.

He responds, "If you need some distance and time I will totally understand. I want you to take things at your pace."

I get frustrated because I'm not a patient person, "I know you have said that but I'm not a patient person and this feels right to me. I used to be so jealous of Melissa because I always wanted you. Plus I was with Caleb and I used to imagine what it would be like to be with a man like you."

He smiles shaking his head, "If you only knew how much I've always wanted you. I felt connected to you instantly; it drove me insane on how I could feel this way. But the heart wants what it wants…"

He pulls me onto his lap as he continues, "I just want to make sure you are ready because once you are mine Christiana I don't plan on ever letting go."

Phoebe clears her throat, "Sorry to interrupt. I just needed some water."

Michael carefully sets me aside getting up, "Phoebe, I made some extra grilled cheeses for the rest of you girls."

She smiles grabbing the plate giving him a kiss on the cheek as she is walking away, "Yeah Christie babe he is definitely a keeper!" she giggles as she is walking away.

"My little brother wants to go to UW so I might choose to live in Seattle; I've saved up enough money to start my own business." I smile, "That is amazing!" We are interrupted by someone knocking on the front door.

Michael gets up, "I'll get it."

He opens the door letting whoever it is inside.

Michael says, "Hey John, Lexie is back in Seattle with Theo."

John replies, "I know that, I'm here to see Christie."

Michael replies, "I guess I should stay out of it but you know you should really call first to see if she wants to see you in the first place. Or is it all about what you want John?"

John chuckles shaking his head, "Fuck off man, you don't want to start shit you can't finish. I don't know if you had a fight with your little girlfriend but don't get in my business like you know me. If your bestie Lexie is in Seattle, why the hell are you even here?"

"Fuck off Wells." Michael replies.

John figures it out, "You went to breakfast with Christie yesterday and you are still here the following day…" John laughs, "You think you can steal my girl away."

They are face to face ready to tear each other apart. I break it up before something bad happens.

"John you broke up with me so clearly I'm not your girl anymore." I reply.

John grabs me by my arm, "We need to talk upstairs privately."

I try to pull my arm away but his grip is too tight.

Michael gives him a hard shove grabbing onto me so I don't fall back with him.

"You ask her first don't just start grabbing her like she is your property!" Michael shouts.

John quickly gets up shoving Michael into the wall.

I cry out, "Please stop this! Fine John I will talk to you privately for a couple minutes."

They step away from each other and John follows me upstairs. Once we enter the room he closes the door behind him. Before I know it my face is in his hands and he is kissing me wildly. He hastily guides me onto the bed holding me down, "You are mine" He growls.

I shove him off, "No, I'm not. Not anymore. You really hurt me John, I really don't know if things could ever be the same again."

"Does this have anything to do with Michael Scott?" He asks still in shock from my rejection. I know John Wells probably never hears the word but there is first time for everything.

"You don't have the right to ask me these things, you ended things saying you were going to move on so why haven't you done so?" I ask bravely.

"Because I want you, the thought of you being with someone else is too much for me. Please give us another chance?" He pleads.

"John I need time to think about this. Please give me time to make a decision." I reply.

He shakes his head, "Have you fucked him?!"

"I want you to leave John please." I open the bedroom door gesturing for him to leave.

He does so without looking back, walking out with fury in his steps. I head back into the living room to see Michael; he gives me a bear hug. "Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yes, I think so." I reply feeling so confused.

"Look I'm going to head back to Spokane with my brother, I want you to take some time and really think about what you want. Even if you choose John I will be happy for you. It will hurt like hell but more than anything I want you to be happy and choose whoever is right for you. Take all the time you need, I will wait." He replies with his hand caressing my cheek.

I know he is right that I need to take some time to think about it and it is probably best we do it apart but my heart doesn't want that. I want to say please don't leave me but I know that is selfish of me to ask. So I just nod my head in agreement and walk him to his car.

He kisses my cheek, "Be safe Christiana, I will miss you."

"I hug him tightly, "I will miss you too Michael. Safe travels."

Tears fall down my cheeks as he drives away.

 **A few days later….**

 **Chris POV**

After a nice long work out I take a hot shower and get dressed. Christie calls me, "Brother would you please please drop off the files on my dresser to Lexie at the label?"

I laugh, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm going out of town for a little while but I will be back." She replies.

"Where are you going and with who?" I ask concerned.

"Okay Dad, just please get her the stuff?" she pleads

"Fine Christie, just stay out of trouble okay?" I ask but it's more like a demand.

"I promise Chris, I will be fine!" She huffs before hanging up.

Once I get to the label the first one I see is Jennifer on the phone, oh wow damn she looks different. Maybe it's because she isn't wearing baggy tees and jeans. In high school I thought she was cute but really shy. You can tell she lost any of the baby fat she had in high school; she looked cute with that too. But now she is fucking hot, she is wearing a tight white tank top that shows off her full tits, she has some big tits for her size.

My dick twitches in agreement. She gets up smiling at me shyly as she gets off the phone, "Hi Chris it's nice to see you."

"Nice to you see you too Jennifer. Is Lexie here? I came by to drop off some stuff to her." I smile back. Damn I should flirt with her some more but I know she has to have a boyfriend.

"Umm yeah she is in the studio working with Alex… Follow me." She states walking towards the large doors that lead into the studio recording room.

I'm watching her wonderful ass sway as she walks; just like her tits it is full and inviting. I can't believe I am salivating over sweet little Jenn. She turns to look at me smiling before opening the door and it is then I see her light brown eyes and I hold in my breath. She is absolutely gorgeous. I don't care if she has a boyfriend; I'm going to fuck her.

We walk into the studio and something is obviously wrong because Lexie looks as if she could kill someone and Alex looks uncomfortable and there is a hand print on his cheek. His cheek is all red.

I ask, "Is everything okay?"

Lexie replies, "Yes everything is fine. Thank you Chris for dropping that off."

"No problem Lexie." I reply leaving the room after handing her the files but I can still hear them arguing.

"Alex I think you should finish your album in New York with John. He will help you finish it."

"Don't do this because of what happened between us. That isn't fair Lexie." Alex replies and I can't hear her response because Jenn and I are too far away now. I know Lexie wouldn't cheat on my brother so my guess is that Alex made a move on her and she rejected him.

They are heading out of the studio and Lexie tells him, "Go home Alex, we will continue work tomorrow but there will not be another chance if you try anything again. There will be no collaborating, you will be with John."

Alex replies, "Thank you Lexie, I'm so sorry. I misread the situation it won't happen again. I promise."

Lexie looks over to Jenn and Jenn asks, "Do you want me to get your lunch?"

Lexie smiles, "No thanks babe, I'm going to pick up lunch and head over to eat with Teddy. Take the rest of the day off."

Lexie leaves and I'm still here trying to come up with a plan to get Miss Jennifer in my bed. I can tell she is affected by me, unless she is just that shy with all guys. Is she lesbian?

"So Jennifer, are you going to spend your day off with your boyfriend?" I ask boldly.

She blushes and stutters nervously, "Umm I don't have a boyfriend. I've been so busy with work."

"Sounds boring, all work and no play." I flirt smiling moving in closer to her.

She fidgets just a bit and it is adorable. It makes me want to fuck her more.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat and hang out?" Please say yes. She bites down on her bottom lip pondering my offer and damn does that do something to me, how come I never noticed those plump lips before, I imagine them around me.

"Sure let me grab my things." She finally replies.

 **So we have the introduction to Chris and Jenn? What do you think? Chris is 22 and on the prowl right now... So who do you think Christie is out of town visiting? Or who do you hope it is? More Phoebe stuff to come, more with Teddy and Lexie too of course so stay tuned! Let me know what you think? REVIEW Luv you guys XOXO Sarah**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, work has been super duper busy lately! Gosh I don't know why this chapter was difficult to write.**

 **Lexie POV**

I picked up some Chicken Caesar salads from one of our favorite places. It's strange having Logan drive me around but Theo insists on it. My man is so domineering but if I'm being honest it is a huge turn on. In work and my life I've always been in control of everything but it feels strangely good and relaxing to give him some power over me. I love it that he is a strong man that will go head to head with me. With Nate it was always going along with anything and everything I wanted, to be honest it was boring and it felt like he was never truly himself, doing anything just to please me. I call John and he isn't answering, I need to speak with him about Alex so I leave a voicemail, "John, please call me back asap. I need to speak with you about Alex."

I head into GEH and Zoe states, "Mr. Grey's meeting will be finished within a couple minutes. I can get him now if you would like."

I smile, "That isn't necessary, I can wait."

After a couple people have left the office I head into his office and Christian is still in there with him. Good thing I had brought an extra salad in case he was supposed to have lunch with his dad today.

Theo smiles greeting me with a hug and kiss.

I smile, "I brought salads for all of us."

Christian smiles, "Thank you Lexie that was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome." I look at Theo who is looking at some paperwork.

He looks up at me and says, "Yes thank you baby."

"No problem handsome." I reply.

All three of us take a seat at the table in his office and start to eat.

I ask Theo, "Is it hard working with your arm?"

He replies, "Nope, it isn't too bad."

My cell goes off and it is John. I look to Teddy and Christian, "I'll take this in the other room I don't want to disturb your lunch."

Teddy shakes his head, "I don't mind."

Christian agrees, "Me either."

So I answer the phone, "Hey John"

"Hi Lexie, what's up?" He asks sounding off.

"Is everything okay?" I ask concerned.

"No it isn't but I will be fine." He replies.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Actually for once in my life I do. Your fucking loser best friend is after my girlfriend." He growls.

"John, First of all Michael isn't a loser and last I checked you broke up with Christie so she is free to date whoever she pleases." I reply angrily.

"I thought Michael had the same girlfriend for years, now all the sudden he is after Christie." He states.

"Michael and Melissa broke up; it has been obvious to me for years that Michael had feelings for Christie but never acted on it because they were always in relationships with other people. I just want to stay out of this because Michael is like family to me and you are a great friend so can you guys just be adults about this, let her choose who she wants to be with and move on." I reply.

"Fine I will try but I'm not making any promises. I want to knock his fucking teeth out… Now what did you want to talk to me about regarding Alex?" He responds and asks.

"I want you to come back to Seattle and be with me while we finish the album." I ask.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Does there have to be a reason why?" I ask hoping he won't make me go into details. Theo has already picked up on the uneasiness of the situation and is looking at me inquisitively.

"Yes, I want to know because right now I don't feel like being around Christie and her new boy toy so it better be a damn good reason." He states.

"Well the two times I worked with him alone this week it has been uncomfortable. The first time he was just over touchy and I told him to stop. Then today when we were working on a song out of nowhere he tried to kiss me, I slapped him and told him that I was going to send him back to NY to work with you but he talked me out of it. So I would just feel more comfortable if you were here with us."

"Enough said I will be there. That guy has some brass one's doesn't he?" He says chuckling.

"It's so not funny. I almost wanted to drop him from the label but he is too talented and we have already put in so much work on his album." I state frowning.

"I know, well I will be there tomorrow then." He states and we hang up.

I look up at Theo and he looks furious. I figure he will wait for his father to leave before he speaks about what is troubling him. I know he is upset about Alex; I was going to tell him after lunch.

"Why didn't you tell me about Alex?" Theo asks not hiding his frustration.

"I was going to but I had the opportunity to talk to John about it first. I said everything in front of you so it's not like I'm hiding anything." I state truthfully.

"I didn't say you were trying to hide anything but the first time something happened you should have told me." He sighs.

"It was just a couple touches on my arm and one on my leg. I told him to stop and I thought that would be the end of it. I didn't want you to get angry over nothing."

"I don't want you working with him anymore." He demands.

"I won't be working with him alone anymore." I reply hoping this will make him happy.

"You should just drop his ass." Theo says getting angrier by the minute.

"You heard me explain why I didn't want to do that. Please let's not make this a big thing. I set him straight and I just want to move on." I plead.

"Fine, I want Clark in there with you when you are working with any artist." He replies glaring at me.

"Theodore, I don't interfere with your work so don't interfere with mine. I can handle myself." I state.

"You are a stubborn infuriating woman." He groans.

"Thank you" I say rolling my eyes.

Christian starts chucking and apologizes, "Sorry it's just like déjà vu. Your mother and I used to have these exact same arguments."

I laugh, "You Grey men are exhausting but very much worth it."

Theo's mood doesn't lighten up though. I'm not giving in; I don't even like that he has him drive me around everywhere. Now he wants him to be with me while I'm inside my studio, he has lost his mind. Christian excuses himself after finishing his salad, "Thank you for lunch Lexie, I've got to get to my meeting."

After lunch I give Theo a kiss on the cheek, "My sister Marissa is in town with the kids, I invited my father and them over for dinner at my place. Would you please join us?"

He shakes his head in agreement but doesn't look me in the eye.

"Teddy what's wrong now?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter; I don't want to talk about it." He still won't look at me.

"Babe I don't want to argue about stupid stuff. Please talk to me." I plead.

"I'm not there to protect you at the label and I want Clark in there with you." He states pleading some more.

"I don't need protection in there, all the artists I work with there I trust. There was just one problem with Alex and now John will be there with me." I reply.

"You don't need fucking John; I have Clark who is professionally trained to protect you." He responds raising his voice but I can see the fear in his eyes and it breaks my heart.

"Fine Theodore, if it will make you happy I will have Clark in there." I give in, that's what I always do. He always gets me to bend until I break. Right now I'm frustrated with the control I give him but I can't stand to see him upset or angry because of me.

He pulls me onto his lap with his good arm.

"I know I'm a controlling asshole but I just want to keep you safe baby. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." He says looking into my eyes and I see truth in his words and can feel it.

"I know baby" I say kissing his soft lips and his lips move down to my neck licking and sucking on it.

He reaches up my skirt ripping off my panties, I stand up to unbuckle his belt pulling down his pants and boxer briefs watching in awe as he springs free ready for me to play with.

I take him in my mouth and he moans in pleasure. "Ride me baby, I need to be deep inside of you." He groans after I've sucked him for a while.

I waste no time lowering myself onto him and he groans, "oohhh baby you are so tight." I ride him so hard until we both have mind blowing orgasms.

 **Chris POV**

Jennifer comes back with her purse and smiles at me shyly. Maybe I should kiss her right here to take away the awkwardness. Her shyness is cute but I want her to get comfortable with me real fast, I smile looking at her noting to myself not to stare at her tits. She looks down and I decide to go in for the kiss and she gasps.

Her lips are so soft and her lipstick or lip gloss smells of cinnamon, she is intoxicating. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she follows my lead, wow she is an amazing kisser. If I'm not careful I'm going to take her right here on her desk. I lift her setting her onto the desk keeping her legs wrapped around my waist. She whimpers and pulls away from our kiss. In my mind I just want to skip lunch and move on to her for dessert but she looks a little uneasy.

I decide to slow things down she obviously isn't in to having sex right here even though it would be so hot. Working at a record label in LA she probably had to have at least one hook up there. We walk to my baby, my Maserati GranTurismo in dark gray. She smiles, "That is a beautiful car".

I wink, "Glad you have good taste."

I open her door and I can't keep myself from staring at her perfect ass in those tight jeans. I adjust my jeans and get into the car. I look over to her and her anxiousness looks to have doubled. Does she not date that often or what? I reach over and caress her arm feeling a sudden spark as I do. She felt it to because she looks into my eyes and it hits me that I can't have a one night stand with her. Am I ready to start another relationship? I was having fun being single and sowing my wild oats as they call it. Fuck it I want her real bad, we will have to find a way to be friends afterwards…. Maybe even friends with benefits.

I pull out of these wayward thoughts, "What do you feel like eating?"

"Whatever you feel like is fine." She blushes; I'm not hungry for food. What I want is you baby. I wonder what the hell she is thinking. Her legs fidget a little and I put it together, she is horny. She wants to skip lunch and get right down to business.

I smirk, "You want to skip lunch and go back to my place?"

She nods, "Yes…. But aren't you staying with your family… We can go to my condo" I can see the arousal in her eyes, damn she looks so hot, I could easily take her right here but I need to control myself. Our first time fucking with each other should be in bed. She gives me the address and when we get there she pours us a drink and we sit on the couch. I pull her onto my lap and start kissing her neck, "You are so hot." I groan and she moans.

God this feels so good, our kissing is getting more demanding by the minute. I stand up with her still attached to me. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and legs around my waist. I know she can feel my raging erection. "Where is your bedroom?" I ask.

She hesitates a bit and I'm getting the feeling she isn't ready for us to do this.

"If you don't want to do this we can wait?" I ask concerned.

"Chris I want to be with you so bad, I'm just scared. I've never done this before." She states nervously.

I laugh, "I find it hard to believe you have never hooked up with someone before? It doesn't have to be awkward."

"What I meant is that I've never had sex before." She says giving me the shock of my life.

I stare at her in shock with a million thoughts running through my head but the main one is how in the hell is she 22 years old and a virgin. I can't do this. This is so wrong. But she said she wants me, but sweet little Jennifer should be with a man that is going to love her and give the relationship she deserves. I don't know if I can do that. But then little Chris starts to take over and he wants what he wants.

 **What will Chris do? Next chapter will have Christie back in either Spokane or NY, we will find out! REVIEW PLEASE**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Not a lot of reviews on the last chapter, hope you guys haven't grown tired of this story lol…. Please don't hate me after this chapter! I am going to try to update faster. This chapter is longer to try to make up for the ending. WARNING this chapter towards the end might have some emotional triggers. So beware if you are sensitive to sexual abuse.**

 **Jennifer POV**

Chris looks to be in shock well duh I just dropped this huge bomb on him. I can't stop thinking about the way his lips felt on mine. My insides are on fire and there is a pool soaking in between my legs. I have never felt this way before.

"Please say something." I say on the verge of tears.

"How the hell are you still a virgin? We are almost 23 and you are so beautiful." I blush.

"I just wasn't ready with other guys I've dated, I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." I state looking down, hoping my confession won't freak him out.

When I look back up he is running his fingers through his sexy brown hair.

He groans, "Jennifer I want you too, I just don't know if this is the right thing for you."

I'm getting pissed off; why is me being a virgin such a big deal? When I get pissed I tend to cry and turn into a blubbering mess. But I will not do that, I need to channel my inner Lexie and get feisty.

"Gosh Grey it's not like I was asking for a proposal, I wanted you to fuck me but it's fine if you aren't up for the task." I say with sass. OMG I can't believe I just said that and used the f word without laughing. I never talk like that.

He laughs; great he thinks I'm a joke. This is such a mess. I want to forget this ever happened.

"Jenn be yourself, I like you just the way you are. I am very up for the task if you haven't noticed." He states while looking down at his massive boner.

This is it do or die. I slowly start taking off my clothes to seduce him and his eyes darken.

He groans, "Jennifer, are you sure you are ready to do this?"

"Yes Chris. I'm sure." I reply taking off my bra to free my breast.

He comes over to and one by one takes my nipples in his mouth sucking on them. I moan at the spectacular feeling of his mouth on my breast. We go into my bedroom and he slowly takes off my jeans and boy shorts underwear. "Your body is fucking beautiful Jenn… Perfect…" He states huskily. He sets me on the bed spreading my legs, I feel his mouth on my sex and it feels so intense. I have an unexplainable feeling like I could combust. He just keeps licking and sucking my clit. "mmm, Jenn you taste so good."

"Chris!" I scream as I feel my first orgasm given by oral sex. I've never let a guy go down on me before. I've only been fingered by my ex's. This was so amazing.

He takes off his jeans then his boxers and damn I stare at his hard member in shock, he is what they call hung. I've given a hand job to my ex-boyfriend but he was nowhere near Chris's size. He carefully puts a condom on. "Are you sure you want this?" He asks making sure.

"Please Chris." I ask out of breath.

He lines it up and slowly slides into me and I gasp because it is so painfully when he tears through me. A couple tears fall down my cheek and he asks, "Are you okay?" I nod.

"I'm going to start moving now that you have adjusted, tell me if it hurts and I will stop okay?"

I nod again and close my eyes nervous about how it will feel since the start has already been really painful.

When I feel him start to move it feels different but not painful, I feel full but it feels so good.

He groans, "Ohhh baby you are so tight."

I moan feeling like I could combust again, he kisses my lips passionately while he continues and his pace picks up a little faster and my insides responds.

My orgasm hits me hard and I squeal in his mouth while we are kissing. He follows right after me groaning curse words. He collapses on the bed right next to me and asks, "How was that? Are you okay?"

I smile from ear to ear, "That was so…. oh my God. I can't believe I waited so long to do that."

"I'm glad you waited so long, I'm happy I was your first." He states and it makes me swoon.

I look up at him shyly, "I want more."

He smiles taking off that condom and slipping on another, on his already hard dick. Wow how the heck is he already hard again? I thought they were like batteries that needed time to re-charge. Well I guess he is like his older brother Teddy because Lexie says he is like a sex machine.

"This time on want you on all fours, I'm going to take you from behind." He states and I quickly obey.

We have mind blowing sex again.

 **A couple days later….**

 **Christie POV**

So here I am in Spokane; as soon as Michael left LA it hit me hard. I felt an ache inside and needed to be with him again. One of the best ways to describe how he makes me feel inside is warm, almost cherished. I know we are at the very start but there is something really powerful going on here. I'm afraid but I can't let it go.

The night I showed up I jumped into his arms and he swung me around excitedly, it looked like a scene from one of those cheesy romantic movies but I don't care. We both just kept saying how much we missed each other.

Yesterday we took his little brother Tyler River rafting; it was so much fun. Today we went to the park to feed the ducks and throw around a football with Tyler; he is so good to him. Tonight Michael said he wants to take me out to dinner and just have a date night.

I have finished getting ready and we head to the restaurant once we are in the car he smiles when he says, "feel free to be our DJ on the drive there." I giggle and hook up my iPhone to his system and play some tunes. Beyoncé's drunk in love is playing and I can't help but sing along. He smiles as he watches me in between keeping his eyes on the road. It melts my heart whenever he grabs my hand to hold it; no guy has ever held my hand while driving before. When we arrive he opens my doors and we get seated next to each other in a booth in the back of an Italian restaurant.

We are cuddled up to each other, "You look so beautiful Christiana." He states softly and I get chills. All through dinner our sexual tension is so high, we still haven't had sex yet and I want him so bad. I know he wants me but he definitely has more control than me. During dessert we feed each other cheesecake and when I get some on the side of my mouth he licks it off, I moan and he chuckles.

"You are a tease Michael." I groan playfully and continue my little rant, "Do you not want me?" I pout.

He grabs my hand placing it on his crotch where I can feel his very large erect dick through his pants. "What does that tell you sexy?" He asks and I smile seductively, "It tells me that we need to leave and go to the hotel"

He looks a little unsure about my idea so I ask, "Why don't you want to go?"

He looks me straight in the eye, "I want to make sweet love to you over and over but I don't want to rush things if you aren't ready."

I groan frustrated, "I'm ready."

"Yes, you are ready for sex but there are strong feelings attached to this and I want to make sure we are totally ready and committed to each other before we start an intimate relationship." He states.

I whine, "Not saying this is what we are but do you mean to tell you have never had a hook up or sex with someone outside of a relationship? Because I don't believe that."

He sighs, "I have but not with someone I cared for like I do you."

I caress his cheek, "I want us to be committed to each other, I want you… I choose you."

He kisses me passionately and pulls away, "Are you sure you are ready to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I squeal.

We start kissing again. He asks again, "Are you sure because I will wait if you need more time?"

"Michael Scott, yes I am positive." I pretend to be annoyed.

We leave the restaurant to head back to my hotel room. It feels like it takes forever to get there. Before we can even open the door to my room we are making out about ready to tear each other's clothes off. We finally get inside and I hear a deep voice clear their throat and I know that voice is John. What the fuck is he doing here? How did he get in here?

"John! What are you doing here?" I can't help but shout.

"I'm not giving up Christie, you will be mine again." He states smugly eyeing down Michael.

Michael shakes his head, "Is everything about you man? Can't you give her any space to decide what she wants?"

John growls, "That might be what you would do but I'm a real man and I go after what I want and what is mine."

I sit here in shock watching these two gorgeous men argue over me.

"She isn't yours anymore John, you didn't treat her right."

"Stay out of this Scott! Christie babe, please give me one more chance? You know what we had was good?" John pleads.

I've already made my choice, I can't lose Michael. I won't give him up, I've always dreamed of having a man like him in my life. He is what I always wanted but it is so hard to just give up John Wells, he screams power and sex appeal. Michael has plenty of sex appeal but treats me more of an equal and isn't so overbearing. He gives me room to breathe to make my own decisions. I realize in this moment I am in love with two men. I'm totally fucked. I'm going to have to choose the one I feel like I can't live without and that is Michael, his absence felt like absolute torture.

"John what we had was good but that is past tense, I'm with Michael now. You need to accept that and leave." I state feeling sick to my stomach; I don't want to hurt anyone.

"I'll leave for now Christie but this isn't over." He says pointing back and forth between us.

 **Theo POV**

Mr. Sharp has given me permission to marry his daughter; I asked him the other night when we had dinner with him, her sister and nieces. I have already picked out the perfect ring that I'm having custom made by Lorraine Schwartz one of the best jewelry designers in the world. I still don't know when I am going to ask though. After the dinner I had to fly out to NY for a couple meetings I have with some potential clients. Ros asked me to make the trip because her wife is sick with the flu. Lexie is staying at Escala and has promised not to go out without security because I explained to her that more threats have been coming in lately. More than usual which is strange but it is what it is.

I'm in my hotel room about to go to bed so I call Lexie's cell and there is no answer. I call again and again but still no answer. I bet she just fell asleep because it is super late. I should be asleep but I was going over some financial reports and lost track of time. But in Seattle it is just after 11.

I call Clark and he sounds like he was asleep, "Sorry to wake you Clark but Lexie isn't answering her cell phone, would you please check on her?"

I hear him yawn and get out of bed, "Yes Sir."

He sounds a little panicked when he gets on the other line, "Sir she had friends over and said they were going to watch movies and chill out. I can't find them anywhere. I will locate her, don't worry Sir."

"Fuck Clark, you shouldn't have fucking went to sleep until they were asleep. What the hell man?" I shout, I know I have a horrible temper.

"I know, I'm sorry Sir."

I hang up and pace back and forth until 30 minutes later I receive a text from an anonymous number.

It is a photo of Lexie on the dance floor dancing with some friends it looks like. The text below says, "Guess you let your little princess out for the evening. BIG mistake playboy." My heart is pounding out of my chest. My cell rings and the number is also private.

I hear a sadistic laugh and I can hear Lexie crying in the background to leave her alone, I hear a deep voice I don't recognize speak, " Well well Grey, you fucked my girlfriend and now I'm going to fuck yours. You are going to regret messing with me, Lexie will never want to see your face again whenever I'm done with her."

I hear something tear like maybe clothing, I hear a slap and he chuckles "Oh we have a feisty one"

She cries, "Please stop!"

I yell, "If you fucking touch her you will regret the day you were born!"

The call disconnects, tears stream down my face and try to pull myself together and call my father.

 **I know I know, please don't kill me after this chapter! Will Clark get there in time to save the day? Christie made her choice, but will she stick with it? Jenn and Chris were pretty hot in my opinion! Let me know what you think?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Tough chapter, please don't hate me! I have a plan and I hope you guys stick with me through it. To the guest who said to stop begging for reviews, lol sorry I just like to know your guys thoughts. I wasn't begging in the last chapter I made a joke about it because while I love to write if nobody is reading this I can work on my other stories instead so take a chill pill! I mean that with nothing but love.**

 **Lexie POV**

Tonight is going to be a boring night; I'll probably just go to bed early and sleep it up. Theo is in NY and pleaded with me to stay at Escala while he was gone because the security is better there or whatever. I finally fall asleep holding Teddy's pillow wishing it was him but at least it has his spicy sexy scent on it. I awaken to my cell phone ringing.

I answer it excitedly, "Hey Serena!"

She laughs, "Bitch, we ran into Michael the other day back home and he said you were in Seattle and guess where Danni and I are for the weekend! He gave us the address to your penthouse but no one is there."

Serena and Danielle are two of my best friends from when I lived in Spokane. We got into a lot of trouble together. Partying, drinking, sneaking out late, which is the main reason, my dad moved us to Seattle. I laugh, "I'm staying at my boyfriends. I'll text you the address!"

I inform Clark that I'm having some girl friends over to hang out and watch movies and that he can take the rest of the evening off.

"Lexie it is protocol, I have to check them out before I let them in here. May I have their first and last names?"

"Seriously Logan?" I ask frustrated and he nods. I shouldn't take it out on him because my boyfriend is crazy overprotective. I give him the information he requested and he comes back 15 minutes later and says, "All set, you guys have a fun night. Let me know if you need anything?"

"Thank you Logan."

When the girls get here and we greet each other squealing while hugging. Serena of course has to pick on me, "So this boyfriend of yours appears to be very special. How the hell did you get so lucky to land a Grey?"

I laugh, "He is amazing, and he definitely is the one."

They both laugh.

Danni jokes, "Anyone with that kind of money would be the one for anyone." I frown, "That has nothing to do with it. I don't care about any of that. I make my own money."

Serena replies, "We know Lex, we are just messing with you."

I ask, "So do you guys want to watch movies or something?"

"Come on let's go clubbing?!" Danni whines.

"Yes they have some awesome clubs out here!" Serena joins in.

I sigh, "Theo hates when I go out when he is out of town and I already gave my bodyguard the night off."

"Oh come on the old Lexie would never let a man tell her what to do; we don't need your bodyguard. Live a little. You can't spend your life tucked away safely in your prince's castle." Serena quips.

Danni pouts, "Please Lexie, get dressed. We never get to see you."

"Fine! Just stop whining." I reply.

I spend the next 30 minutes getting ready and then we leave. We have fun on the dance floor dancing together and when I need a break I go to the VIP section where we are seated. I check my phone and see if Teddy has called at all and he hasn't. I wonder what he is doing, I miss him. I wonder if he is going to be mad when he finds out about this. Maybe I shouldn't tell him, I would never lie to him though. This was a mistake I should have had Clark come with us.

My thoughts are interrupted by a gentleman with black hair; he looks around Theo's age and is an attractive guy. "Wanna dance with me Gorgeous?" He asks.

"No thank you, I've had my share of dancing for the night." I turn him down.

"Well then let me buy you a drink?" He asks.

"I don't think that is a great idea, I have a boyfriend. I'm not really drinking tonight." All that is true, I'm designated driver and lately my body hasn't been reacting well when I drink alcohol so I've quit it for a while. He gets the hint and walks away. The girls come back over and we chat a little while longer. Before we are going to leave I head to the restroom to call, as I'm walking towards the restroom I notice I have missed calls from Theo and one from Logan, oh shit. I'm in so much trouble, he must be freaking out. As I'm walking into the restroom I feel someone tug on me hard as he firmly puts his hand over my mouth so I can't scream. He takes me into what looks like a janitor closet with tons of supplies.

It is the dark haired guy from before. "Don't scream or this will be more painful than it needs to be." He warns me.

He removes his hand from my mouth and I cry, "Why are you doing this? Please don't"

"I'm going to teach that pretty boy boyfriend of yours a lesson. This is all his fault. If he wouldn't have fucked my girlfriend when I was with her I wouldn't be doing this right now. I didn't want to do it this way but you wouldn't take me up on my offers so we have to teach him the lesson the hard way."

He takes my phone and looks through my contacts and gets Theo's number and calls him on a different phone. I'm starting to panic and I might be in shock because he is right in front of me on the phone and I can't make out what he is saying. I cry some more, "Please leave me alone!"

He grabs at my dress tearing it and I slap him across the face hard he throws his phone and is on top of me now, I cry "Please stop!" he pins my hands down so I can't punch him. He keeps trying to kiss me and I bite his lip hard until I taste blood I spit it out. He yells, "You bitch!" He then slaps me across the face real hard making me yelp.

As he starts to remove his pants someone breaks down the door he locked.

Thank God it is Sawyer, Taylor, and Logan. Sawyer and Taylor take the crazy man away and Logan first gives me a jacket wrapping it around me and pulls me into his arms holding me. "Are you okay Lexie?"

"Yes thank you Logan, I'm so sorry for everything." I apologize over and over again.

"It's okay, you are safe now. Mr. and Mrs. Grey have requested that I bring you back to the Grey Mansion on the sound with them. Is that okay?"

I smile, "Yes please."

He picks up my cell from the ground and I try to call Teddy to let him know I'm okay but his phone goes straight to voicemail.

Logan reads my mind and says, "Mr. Grey is on a flight back home and won't be able to answer the phone."

Once I get to The Grey's they both give me tight hugs, Ana is in tears. "Thank God you are okay baby girl. That sure scared the heck out of us."

Christian agrees, "Yes, we are so thankful security was able to get there in time."

My stomach is turning as think of what Teddy must be going through on that flight. I know how I felt after I found out about his accident and I knew he was okay already but it was still scary.

I ask, "Is Teddy okay?"

Christian replies, "Don't worry, he will be fine."

After watching TV with them for a while I drift off to sleep and Christian carries me up to Teddy's old room to sleep. Hours later maybe in the early morning I feel Teddy pull me into his arms. I feel his lips on my forehead but I still can't open my eyes.

When I wake up in the morning I'm cold and alone. I head downstairs and look for Teddy but he is nowhere to be found. Everyone is at the breakfast table eating, everyone except my man. Ana sees me and smiles, "Lexie sweetie I made pancakes, please join us?"

I smile, "Thank you Ana, I'm actually quite hungry this morning. I felt Teddy with me this morning but I can't find him anywhere."

Christian looks down like he doesn't want to say anything but he does, "He left to Escala, he said he has some work to do."

He is angry about last night and he just left me here without saying anything to me. My heart aches. I know I made a mistake but he doesn't have to be so cold. I'm thinking the worst, what if this is his way of dumping me. That thought is unsettling so instead of sitting down to enjoy breakfast with everything I excuse myself because I need to speak to him.

 **Theo POV**

I'm in my office having a video conference with the client in New York I was supposed to meet in person. I'm glad I have this meeting because I don't really know what to say to Lexie. I can't believe she put me through that last night. I thought I was going to lose her and I couldn't do anything about it. After my meeting I take a look at the ring I picked up in New York by Lorraine Schwartz, I wonder if I will ever have the chance to ask her. After last night she proved she isn't ready, she is still immature. I hate having to treat her like a fucking kid. There is a knock on my office door and I quickly hide the ring in my drawer and lock it.

"Come in"

Lexie walks in timidly and hugs me, "I missed you Theo."

"You know I missed you too Lexie." I reply curtly.

"I'm sorry about last night; I know it was stupid babe." She apologizes and I want none of it.

I sigh, "Isn't that an understatement. I came over here because I'm fucking pissed Lexie. I don't want to say something I will regret. You should just go."

She looks up at me surprised at my coldness, I have never told her to leave.

She has tears in her eyes, "Sorry I'm not perfect Theodore, I make mistakes. What happened to us not walking away and fighting or talking about it? Oh I guess that only applies when I'm the one pissed off."

"Don't give me that shit, you fucking promised me that you wouldn't go out without Clark! I don't take promises lightly and now I don't know if I can trust you."

She concedes, "Fine I will leave. I just have to ask this because I'm getting the feeling like this is Goodbye. Are you ending it?"

"I don't know, I need to some time and space to think things through."

Without saying another word she leaves my office and my heart and my head are telling me to go after her but I can't. I'm too furious with her. To get my mind off of things I bury myself into work and after that I head to the gym to work off some of this excess anger and energy. Surprising my father shows up at the gym.

"Hey son, Wilson said you have been here so I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine dad." I reply taking a swing at the punching bag.

"Please tell me you weren't too hard on Lexie?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I've told you before she is like a daughter to your mother and I."

"I was hard on her because it drives me nuts, you would have been the same way if it was Mom who did that."

"Your mother has done silly things like that but that doesn't take away from how amazing and perfect she is for me."

"Lexie and I need some distance for a while. Last night tore me apart Dad and I can't deal with stuff happening to her, she would be safer without me."

"You can't let fear control your life. Now she knows that the security detail is a necessity and I doubt she will do anything like that again. You are being too hard on her."

I continue punching the bag like it was that douche from last night.

 **Thank you for all your support! Next chapter will have our other character too... This chapter was just LexTedness. lol**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Hope everyone is doing well! Another update for ya guys. Just a pre-warning we are going to my busy busy work months coming up so I hope I can still keep up with all my stories. Please be patient with me because it might take it bit longer but you never know!**

 **Christie POV**

After John leaves Michael pulls me in for a hug, "Are you okay, I know this must be hard for you?" I look into his beautiful brown eyes, "Michael, I am fine, better than fine. You make everything alright." He has his hand on the nape of neck and looks like he is about to kiss me, "Christiana, I know you said earlier that you are ready to be my girlfriend but if this changed because of him showing up here I understand."

I get frustrated, "Dammit Michael, why do you do this? Do you not want to be with me? It's like you are pushing me to be with him."

He shakes his head, "No baby, you are taking this the wrong way. It's just I've never wanted something so bad and if we start this relationship before you are completely ready and you end up regretting it. I would be shattered. With Melissa it was always safe because my heart was so guarded I could handle it if she walked away. Right now the way I feel about you is just so real and consuming. If we keep going deeper and deeper I'm leaving myself in a vulnerable position and I haven't been in one since I was a kid. But even more than that I don't want to rush you, I want you to be happy. You've had enough heartbreak, John can't love you like I can but I want you to see that for yourself."

I put my hand on his cheek looking deep into his eyes, "I do see it and I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I'm panting as he kisses me passionately. My back is up against the wall and we continue to make out. Getting brave I start to unbuckle his pants, he moans. "Are you sure you are ready?" he asks catching his breath.

"Yes Michael, please make love to me." I moan as I lift up his shirt taking it off.

"mmm you are so beautiful. I can't believe this happening." He says as he carries me over to the bed gently putting me down. First I take off his jeans and boxer briefs then I don't mean to but I stare at his very impressive erection that is waiting for me. I start slowly taking off my clothes seductively while he watches lustfully. He starts kissing and licking all over of my body driving me crazy.

"Your body is so perfect, absolutely stunning." He states huskily.

I switch positions so I'm on top of him, "You are so sexy Michael" I say as I start kissing his neck and chest all over his chiseled chest. God he must work out a lot because his body is perfection.

"Shit I didn't bring any condoms. I mean I'm clean and I'm sure you are but a baby right now would really put us in the fast lane here." He states looking disappointed.

I giggle "I'm clean and I'm on the pill so we don't need one babe." I say as I slide down onto him eagerly.

He groans surprised by boldness, "Oh damn, you are so tight."

I ride him slowly as we kiss each other so passionately. I've never made love like this. It is so amazing. We continue this pace for so long just getting lost in each other; I whimper into his mouth as I reach my orgasm and he follows right after me groaning my name, "Christiana"

Afterword we fall asleep in each other's arms, the next day we spend the whole day having the most mind-blowing passionate sex I've ever had.

We wake up the following morning to his cell phone going off; Michael kisses my forehead before answering the call on speakerphone.

"Hello"

"Michael, where are you and Christie?" Misty asks.

"We are still in Spokane why?" He asks concerned by her tone.

"Well something happened the other night and Lexie is physically okay because security rescued her but yesterday morning she said she was going to talk to Theo and then meet us at the studio. She never showed up. She won't pick up her phone and she is home but won't answer the door. Clark opened the door and said she doesn't want to see anyone. I asked if Theo was there with her and he said no."

He starts getting dressed and packing up stuff. I start doing the same.

"We will try to get there as soon as we can. It might be a few hours or so." He responds

After hanging up he says, "You know your brother sure is a piece of work babe."

I laugh, "Yeah yeah but so is Lexie, maybe that's why they are perfect for each other."

He shakes his head chuckling, "I don't know about that, I kind of think Nate was better for her."

I roll my eyes, "You would think that because you are friends with him. You don't even know Teddy so give him a chance."

He throws up his hands surrendering and I giggle, "You are right my lady." He says playfully. He pulls me into his arms kissing me.

Hours later when we get to Seattle we are driving straight over to Lexie's. I get a text from Phoebe,

" **Dinner at our place tomorrow night at 7 and please bring Michael. I think he is really good for you and the way he looks at you… swoon baby swoon lol" P***

" **lol we will be there, love ya sister!" C***

" **Love you too baby cakes!" P***

I read Phoebe's text out loud to Michael and he laughs. "I guess I'm that obvious, but come on who wouldn't look at you that way. You are remarkable and now you are all mine." He says smiling sweetly squeezing my hand that he is holding on the console.

"Don't you forget it, you are all mine mister, and I don't like to share." I play around with him.

 **Lexie POV**

Once again I'm trying to shut myself off from the world. I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love with someone. I knew deep down I would end up alone and heartbroken. I'm ignoring everyone's calls. The person I want to talk to hasn't called and I don't know if he ever will again. I glance at some of the text from my friends but my latest text is from my sister Marissa, **"Lexie are you okay? Mom and I have been trying to get a hold of you. We are in Seattle and wanted to have a girl's day or something." M***

I love my sister but I'm definitely in no mood for a girl's day, especially one with my mother "the devil".

I don't respond.

Clark comes into my room, "Lexie, can I please get you something to eat? You don't look so well."

I groan, "I can't eat, I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone. Sorry Logan."

"Please Mr. Grey will be furious if I don't get you to eat something. You haven't eaten in two days. He requested that I keep a close eye on you to make sure you are alright."

"Fuck him, if he cared so much he would be here looking out for me." I spit out angry at the world.

My bedroom door opens further and I see Michael and Christie come in.

Michael looks at me concerned and I can tell Christie has chosen him and I'm so happy for him because for once I see the happiness in his face even though he concerned for me.

"What's going on Lexie Cakes?" He asks.

I try to fight back my tears because I've cried enough and I hate crying in front of people!

"Nothing everything is peachy, I just feel like being alone." I state hoping he will back off but I know he won't.

"You know I won't do that, you don't look so well Lex, maybe we should take you to the doctor. You look really pale."

"Back off Michael. I will be fine."

Christie agrees with him, "Lexie, please let's take you to the urgent care or something. You look terrible."

'It's just because I've been crying and I haven't eaten. I will eat and I will be fine."

Christie goes to the other room and comes back with a glass of water and crackers. I try to drink the water and eat some crackers but it all comes back up. I can't keep it down. "I told you I couldn't eat!"

Michael just picks me up and carries me out to the car while I'm screaming for him to put me down.

"No Lexie, you are going to the hospital, I don't care if you are being stubborn."

Logan gets in the back with me. "Logan, please don't say anything to Teddy. I don't need him going off on me again."

On the way to the hospital I receive my first text from Theo since our fight,

" **I'm going to Tokyo for business and I won't be back for about a week. I just wanted to make sure you are okay?" T***

" **Safe travels don't worry about me." L***

I get to the hospital and I get into a room right away. I guess I do look terrible. The doctor is a very friendly older gentleman. Right off they can tell that I'm dehydrated and malnourished. They are running test on my urine and blood right now to make sure there isn't anything else wrong. They run an IV to help with my dehydration then I should get better so I can try to eat something.

Christie and Michael are in the waiting room. My sister and mom come rushing in. Marissa hugs me tightly, "Michael told me you were here, what's wrong Lexie?"

"Just not feeling that well, Theo and I are having some problems and it's been hard to eat. I'm just a little depressed and now dehydrated." I confess to my sister trying to not to look at the disgust on my mother's face but I can't help it.

She shakes her perfectly manicured head, "I knew that boy was nothing but trouble. Now if you must need a man, you should be with Michael, now he is a good one."

"Ewww he is my brother, the only family I had growing up." I state looking down when my sister noticeably frowns about the thought of how we grew up separately pretty much.

The doctor comes in not looking too concerned. "Well we have some results for you Alexandria. Do you want them privately or is it okay to reveal them now."

My mother takes a seat, "I'm her mother you can reveal them now Dr."

Marissa steps in, "Mother that's up to her not you."

"It's fine; please just give me the results so I can get out of here."

"Well I know you are probably anxious to leave but we might need to keep you here overnight to make sure we get you well-nourished and hydrated. We took a blood and a urine sample to be sure and according to both you are pregnant." He takes a moment to gage my reaction.

I know I must look in complete shock, "I've been on birth control that isn't possible."

"Sorry but it still isn't 100% effective."

My mother asks, "How far along is she? She has other options still right?"

I look at her horrified.

The doctor, "It is still very early, I would say about 4-6 weeks but we would need to do a sonogram to be sure."

The doctor leaves after giving some advice on proper nutrition for the baby.

Marissa says, "I know you are in shock but it will all be okay no matter what you decide. I know you will be wonderful mother."

My mother says, "We need to get this taken care of right away. You have your career to think about. Theodore and you aren't even together anymore and he isn't going to want this baby. You need to think about all that. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made."

"Just shut up already! I know you didn't want me but oh well. I will never make my baby feel the way you made me feel my whole life!"

"Alexandria, I never meant to make you feel that way. I just wanted to toughen you up to get you ready for life."

"You never treated Marissa like you treated me."

"You both have different personalities. She couldn't have handled it if I treated her like that; she is more fragile than you. I only wanted you to end up more independent and successful and now look at all you have accomplished."

"Can you both just leave, I need some rest. I love you Marissa."

I love you to little sister." She says as she leaves the room.

I can't believe the nerve of that devil lady, trying to push me to abort our baby. I don't even know where Theo and I stand right now but I know I will love this baby with or without him. I rub my tummy, "Great timing little Grey, mommy loves you."

 **So what did you think? How will Teddy react to the news? Will she hold off on telling him? I wonder how the fam dinner will go tomorrow night lol Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey Everyone :), I just wanted to let all of our followers know that we are not leaving the stories unfinished but due to a larger work load than usual we are going to take a short hiatus but we PROMISE that we will be back soon! Thank you for reading and please don't give up on the stories, part of the joy of writing is having someone else appreciate your work! Hope everyone has an amazing holiday! Thanks for all the support XOXOXO Sarah, Misty, Vic**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

 **I know I make bold choices so don't hate me after this chapter lol I had some time and half of this done the other day so I finished it on my lunch break.**

 **Phoebe POV**

Planning my wedding has been such a blast, the only thing that has been bothering me is that Sarah, my best friend in the whole world hasn't been around to share this with me. We have been best friends since high school and it feels like she has been avoiding me. It's like ever since I got married she has been absent from my life. I get that she is still single but I still have plenty of room for her in my life. I go over to her apartment to knock on her door to talk to her about it.

She answers, "Hey Phoebe."

"Hey Sarah, where have you been? What's going on with you?"

"I've just been going through a lot." I can see that but what I don't get is the look in her eyes. There is something she's hiding from me.

She starts bawling, "This is going to take a long time to get out so please just listen to everything before you hate me…. Do you remember that night that you and Jay had that huge fight about him getting too drunk at bars with his teammates while you were in Seattle attending a family function? Well Jay was drunk and I had a fight with Kyle and went over to your place not remembering you weren't there. I was bawling, he was angry and drunk. We got drunk together and we had sex. I'm pregnant and I don't know if Kyle or Jay is the father. I'm so sorry! He woke up and freaked out, next thing I know you guys were running off to Vegas getting married before I could even tell you anything."

Omg my heart has been ripped out of my chest, Jay the only man I've ever loved cheated on me with my best friend and she might be pregnant with his child. I can't breathe. My anger takes over and I punch her in the face before running out to my car. He never told me about this, I can't believe he would do this to me. Jay and I have been together since I started college in NYC, and now this is all over with.

I don't think I could ever forgive him for this betrayal.

When I get back to our place Jay is waiting there and has a nervous look on his face when he reads my expression. I waited until I got home but now I can't stop my tears from flowing. I quickly head into our room and start packing all my shit, throwing it in suitcases.

"Phoebe baby, what is going on?"

"Jay I never want to see your face again!" I take my rings throwing them to the ground.

"I've been nothing but faithful to you and madly in love with you! You repay all this by fucking my best friend and never telling me about it!"

I've never seen Jay cry but tears are definitely falling, "Pheebs I'm so sorry, I was so drunk and we had that fight. I wasn't thinking clearly. When I woke up I just cared about making things right with us, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I would never cheat on you intent ally. Please baby you have believe me, you have to forgive me."

I call my Johnson my security to please help me carry my things out to my car. Jay tries grabbing my arms to get me to stay..

"Don't touch me!" I shout as I leave.

Johnson my security guy looks like The Rock's twin. He is a built beast of a man and he stares Jay down warning him to back off. We load up my stuff and head back to my family's house on the sound.

 **Theo POV**

Kelly has all of my stuff packed for Tokyo; maybe I should show up at Lexie's and ask her to join me. Maybe that's what we need, a getaway to get things back on track like we did when we spent that week in Malibu, that was one of the best weeks of my life. This place we are in right now is taking its toll on me. I can hardly concentrate during my important meetings. I grab a beer from the fridge and sit at the breakfast bar. Maybe I should check on Lexie, I'll never forget the look in her beautiful green eyes when she left that morning.

I text her, **"I'm going to Tokyo for business and I won't be back for about a week. I just wanted to make sure you are okay?" T***

" **Safe travels don't worry about me." L***

That's all I fucking do Lexie, is worry about you. I wish you would see that. She thinks I overact about security and shit but she has no idea what some people are capable of when they are envious and want money or whatever else they can gain from us. In this case Eric wanted revenge because during the time I had my benefits relationship with Jessica, they were together. I had no idea she had a boyfriend or else I wouldn't have done shit with her. Still that doesn't give him the fucking right to try to rape my girlfriend. I debate trying to call Lexie to see her before I leave for my business trip but I don't think I'm ready to move on from this. I don't know if I can trust her, she promised me that she wouldn't leave without Clark. How am I supposed to trust her?

While pondering these things Wilson enters the room, "Mr. Grey, your parents are here to visit."

They both greet me with a hug.

My mother says, "Honey, you look terrible."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, "I'm fine mom."

My dad nods playfully, "Yeah cause you sure look fine, son. How many days has it been since you shaved?"

"I like the beard, don't hate."

My dad asks, "So have you taken my advice yet?"

I shake my head, "Maybe Lexie just isn't ready for the type of relationship I want."

My mom looks at me perplexed.

"Teddy, I think you are being very cold to her. Everyone makes mistakes baby." She states trying to get me to change my mind.

My dad sighs, "Okay well then just dump her and get it over with so she can move on with her life. Maybe she can meet someone in the music business to sweep her off her feet."

"I know what you are doing dad, you know I couldn't bear the thought of her being with someone else."

"Well you can't expect her to wait around for you." He replies.

"Don't you have any of your other children's lives you can interfere with?" I ask curtly.

My dad chuckles, "Well our other children aren't currently acting like a jackass."

Wilson enters the room, "Sir, Clark has just now informed me that he is at the hospital with Lexie. She is fine just been feeling sick."

Just then Christie is calling me and I answer, "Hello"

"Hello Jerk" she greets me unkindly.

"What's up? I've got to get to the hospital."

"That's why I was calling you; Michael and I are the ones that made Lexie go to the hospital. Why do you treat her this way, big fucking deal she went out without security?"

"Christie, you wouldn't understand so just back the fuck off. You are always doing stupid shit like that."

She hangs up and we all head over to the hospital. When I get there to the hospital Michael is in the room with her. "May I speak to Lexie alone?"

Michael looks at Lexie and she says, "Its fine Michael."

Once he leaves she looks up at me with so much hurt in her eyes, "Why are you here Theodore?"

"Lexie, I care you know I care about you."

"Care?" she repeats and then says, "Please just leave, I don't need you here. Plus aren't you leaving for Tokyo?"

"Yes but wanted to make sure you are okay first."

"I'm fine."

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" I ask my patience growing thin.

"Just the flu or something…. Look I'm just going to say this because I have to get this off my chest, I'm sorry it was a huge mistake and I'm going to have to suffer the consequences. I will always love you Theo and I'm going to miss what we had like crazy."

"You are talking like this is Goodbye Lexie? What we had? I believe we still have it. I know I've been angry and distant but I'm just trying to sort out my feelings. I just want to know that I can trust you, especially when you make a promise about your safety."

She starts crying and I cup the side of her face and begin to wipe away her tears, "I know Teddy, you can trust me. I will never do something like that again. Please don't leave me?" There is enough room so I slide into her bed pulling her into my arms holding her tight.

"I'm sorry baby, I won't leave you. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Theo." Our lips meet for a passionate kiss.

"I can delay Tokyo for a couple days so you can come with me if you want? I would love to just get away again, just the two of us."

She smiles, "I would love that too baby, I just need to speak with my doctor first."

 **Chris POV**

The couple days I spent with Jennifer were amazing. She is the kind of girl you marry, I'm not sure if that's what I want right now. The sex has been incredible, I really care about her. I sure have put myself in an awkward position here. In the beginning I was upfront with her about not wanting a relationship right now and she said she was down with this being casual but it's just the look she has in eyes sometimes.

I'm going to drop by the label to see if she wants to hang out again tonight, shit maybe I'm addicted to her. Well I've never had sex this good before. When I get there she is talking to John, Christie's ex-boyfriend. I pick up his question on my way to her desk, "So are we on for tonight?" John asks flirtatiously.

She blushes but doesn't say anything. She isn't going anywhere with you, motherfucker. John enters another office down the hall.

She smiles at me, "Hey Chris"

"Hey Jenn, I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some dinner?"

"I would but John invited me out to see this new group we are interested in signing."

Why am I feeling like this? I feel enraged; I don't want her anywhere near that player. He is looking for a rebound. Someone to screw and it isn't going to my Jennifer.

"I would rather you didn't spend time alone with him." I state.

She squishes her cute nose, "You kind of made it clear that you didn't want a girlfriend so why are you playing the jealous boyfriend?" She doesn't beat around the bush.

"You can do better than John Wells, he is a player." I reply annoyed.

"It appears you are now too Chris, look you aren't the guy I thought you were. I've wanted to be with you for a long time and sexually you definitely exceeded my expectations but I'm not going to be a doormat for you. "

I move closer to her taking in her sweet perfume, "I don't want that either, I want you."

"You want sex, but you don't want me for me." She replies looking down.

"Yes I do, I want you to be mine?" the words come out and it is the most truthful thing I have said to her yet.

She smiles, "Are you being serious right now?"

I laugh kissing her softly, "Be my girlfriend please Jennifer?"

"Yes Chris!" She giggles and it is an adorable sound..

 **So what do you think? Should be Phoebe leave Jay? How will Teddy react to the baby news? REVIEW Please!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

 **Thank you so much for all your support. I love you guys to pieces!**

 **Phoebe POV**

I can't go to my parent's because that is the first place that Jay will look for me. I can't go to Escala because Teddy will want to know what is going on, and I as much as I hate my husband right now I don't want my big brother or father murdering him. I text Lexie **,**

" **Hey Lexie, Can I please stay with you for a couple days? Jay and I are having some problems and I just need some time away without my family hovering" P***

Lexie text back a minute later, **"Of course sweetie, hope everything gets worked out, you are welcome to stay as long as you need. I have plenty of room." L***

Jay keeps on calling my cell phone and I just keep hitting ignore. I know I will need to talk to him about this to hear his side of the story but right now isn't that time. Right now I just want to hit something or someone.

I text my entire family to let them know that dinner is called off for tonight. My mom and dad have been trying to call but I can't possible talk to them right now.

Christie calls me, "Hey Pheebs, why did you cancel? Is everything okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it tonight. Come see me at Lexie's tomorrow and we will talk about it. Please don't tell mom and dad. I don't want dad or Teddy to kill Jay."

"Did he hit you?!"

"No!"

"Then why would dad or Teddy kill him?"

"I can't do this right now. I feel sick about this. I will just say that he slept with someone else before we got married. While we were together. Around the time he had his drinking problem."

"OMG! I can't believe Jay would do that! He loves you more than anything Pheebs."

"It's a reliable source Christie! I don't want to talk about it right now! Come over tomorrow please. I'm going to take a hot bath and try to rest. Don't tell anyone I'm over here okay?"

"Fine sister, I'm so so sorry. Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I don't want you to be alone."

I don't say anything and Christie says, "I'm on my way. I will bring ice cream, lots of it."

"Please bring some chocolate ice cream with brownies in it."

She laughs, "You got it."

 **The following day…..**

 **Lexie POV**

Teddy slept at the hospital with me last night and it felt amazing to be able to sleep in his big strong arms again. I've missed being with him so much, in every way. In the morning before the doctor comes in to release me I confess, "Babe, I wasn't here because I had the flu. It was because I wasn't eating or drinking the days we fought and I got dehydrated and malnourished. I didn't want you to get even angrier at me so I told a little white lie."

He kisses my forehead, "Baby you can't do that again. You need to promise to take care of yourself. I know it is hard when we fight because I had trouble eating too. I love you Lexie so damn much."

"I love you more Theo." He shakes his head playfully and I giggle as he starts tickling me.

"Tonight I have planned a romantic dinner for just the two of us. We are going to blow off Phoebe's little dinner tonight." He says smiling.

"Babe, I think that dinner got cancelled anyways." I state wishing I would have shut my big mouth because he is going to wonder why and I remember Phoebe saying she didn't want her family hounding her.

"Oh I didn't get the message." He says and I'm glad he doesn't ask anything else about it.

I finally get released from the hospital and we head back to my place to I can choose something nice to wear for our hot date tonight.

When we walk into the main room I can't believe my eyes, I know Michael was moving things in this week but NATE is in the living room with him. Why? What the hell? When Teddy comes in he is going to lose it. Good thing his father had called to talk about work and I might have some time to figure out what the hell is happening before he goes thermonuclear. Today I was going to tell him about the baby but I'm not sure that is a great idea now. I know he is going to flip out about Nate being here.

I ask, "Hey what's up?"

Nate smiles, "Good to see you too Lex."

I feel him approach and I feel nauseous.

Michael looks at me apologetically, "Nate stopped by to catch up real quick, I had no idea you would be back so soon. I thought you'd be at Theo's."

Nate being the nice guy he is smiles at Teddy and gets up to shake his hand. Teddy shakes his hand reluctantly. I can see the questions and anger in his darkened gray eyes. God I hope this doesn't turn into another huge fight, we just made up and I don't know how much more fighting I can take. And now I can't put baby Grey in danger, I have to take care of myself and make sure I don't stress too much.

After that awkward mess is over with Teddy and I head into my room.

He closes the door and lets it fly, "What the fuck was that? Your ex-boyfriend at your place?"

"Babe I had no idea he would be here, you heard what Michael said."

"Why is Michael even here to begin with?" Oh shit I was never able to talk to him about this because we had been fighting.

"Well Michael is moving to Seattle and I told him he could stay with me until he gets his own place."

Now he is furious, "What?!"

He continues, "You made that decision without even talking to me?"

"We aren't married, you don't live here Theo and he is like my BROTHER. I wouldn't tell you not to let Christie or Phoebe move in with you!'

"Big fucking difference is that he is not really your brother! You aren't living with another man."

"I'm not fighting with you about stupid shit Theodore; I will stay with you then!"

He picks me up kissing my lips fiercely. Biting on my bottom lip, I moan. "Oh I've missed this."

My back is up against the wall and my legs are wrapped around his waist. He carries me to the bathroom inside my bedroom placing me on the counter there. He is quickly pulling off my pants and underwear not even bothering to take off my shirt or bra. I see him spring himself free from his boxers after taking off his jeans. He enters me fast and hard. I squeal at the contact. He puts his hand over my mouth, no doubt because he doesn't want Nate and Michael to hear my moans. He groans, "ohhh baby I've missed you so much." as he continues to pump in me fast and hard. I whimper getting lost in our passionate exchange. Still inside of me he picks me up carrying me to the bed. He lays me down slowly. His lips are on mine as we continue making love. We spend the rest of the day in bed making love over and over again until we fall asleep in each other's arms.

It is after 6 and Teddy spanks my bottom, "Baby get out of bed remember I have our romantic dinner planned for us tonight."

 **Theo POV**

I really hope that Lexie will enjoy the romantic dinner I planned for her. I know I need to calm down and treat her better; I shouldn't be so short with her. Sometimes she just drives me crazy. I overreacted today about Michael staying with her but I can't stand the thought of her living with another man when she wouldn't agree to live with me when I brought it up. When she said she would stay with me it put my fears and resentment at ease. I know she loves me but damn sometimes she has a funny way of showing it. We are both dressed up for our romantic dinner.

We are about to exit the room and head back to the front of her house. My chest is already puffed out as I'm preparing to face Nate, if he is still here. When there is no sign of him I feel a sense of relief. I do see my sisters Phoebe and Christie talking.

I ask, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Phoebe ponders what she is going to say and Christie butts in, "She came to hang out with me."

"And why are you here?"

Christie rolls her eyes, "Because my boyfriend lives here and I wanted to see him."

"Fuck, don't tell me John's living here too."

Christie laughs, "I thought you knew that John and I broke up, I'm with Michael now."

I shake my head, "Wow." Is all can manage to say on that topic.

"What Teddy?" She asks annoyed.

"Well I just think you are moving on kind of fast, it wasn't that long you were crying over John and now you have another boyfriend like nothing."

"It happens, I was shocked by it too but I'm not going to worry about how it looks and do what makes me happy and Michael makes me very very happy." She defends her relationship.

"I wasn't saying anything bad, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Michael seems like a decent guy."

"He treats me better than you treat Lexie." She blurts out and immediately I can tell she feels guilty. "Look Teddy I didn't mean that badly, it's just sometimes you can be kind of harsh to her."

Lexie sticks up for me, "Teddy treats me very well, like every couple we have our fights but him and I are both stubborn and have tempers so at times it can be intense but we always work everything out.. "

I pull her closer to me and kiss her temple.

"Let's go, you look gorgeous baby."

When we get to APEX Lexie asks, "We are having dinner at your night club babe?"

"Yes, it isn't open right now and I thought it would be fun."

We head inside and I think Clark and Wilson did a terrific job. There is a table lit with candles in the middle of the dance floor. There are white and red roses filled throughout the whole place.

Lexie gasps, "Baby this is so gorgeous." she squeals almost about to cry.

She kisses my lips, "I'm sorry for everything that happened with our fight the other day. I wanted to make it up to you."

She giggles, "I thought you did plenty of that this afternoon." She states suggestively.

We sit and the waiter comes over bring our champagne I ordered for us.

The dinner was delicious but I can't help but notice she hasn't touched her champagne. "Did you not like it baby?" I ask looking at her glass.

"It's fine Theo."

I am glad she did eat all her Shrimp Alfredo pasta, which I ordered because it is one of her favorites. We feed each other dessert. I ask her, "Will you dance with me?"

She laughs, "There isn't any music."

I take her hand and lead her to the very place on the dance floor where we first met, where we first danced with each other. The musician I paid heftily should be out very soon to start the song. She doesn't even notice him appear on stage but turns her head to the stage when she hears him playing the piano. She puts her hand over her mouth as John Legend begins to sing "All of me". I knew when I heard this song I had to have him sing it here, tonight for this event.

While he continues the song Lexie is in aww and I get down on one knee opening the box containing he custom engagement ring, "Alexandria Marie Sharp, since the moment I met you on this dance floor I've never been the same. I fell completely and madly in love with you. Life before you was empty; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the missing piece I waited my whole to find. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She leaps into my arms kissing me fervently, "Yes Theo!" she cries and I pick her up swinging her around. I slip the ring on her finger and we continue to slow dance to this beautiful song.

 **I know you guys are anxious for more details on Jay and Phoebe and it will come soon! I promise! What do you think happened? What do you want to happen? Let me know what you think? Check out pinterest to see Lexie's engagement ring and other visuals. REVIEW please!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

 **Feeling out of it lately lol Been so busy lately, but I haven't forgot about you guys!**

 **Phoebe POV**

It is close to dinner time and Jay keeps calling and calling. I haven't calmed down much but I need more answers so I'm heading back home to speak with him about everything, and this time actually listen to get the whole story. When I get there the first thing I notice is that he is in bed, his eyes are bloodshot.

"Have you started drinking again?!" I shout.

"Baby no, I haven't even touched it. I've been too busy calling you, leaving you voicemails. I need you to come home Phoebe, I don't think I can make it without you."

"Too late for that now, sleeping with my best friend Jay! How could you?! Why would you even drink with her while I'm not home!?"

He stills, rubbing his head, "I remember that night, it is hazy but I remember. We were fighting because of the drinking and going to bars. It wasn't the first time she came on to me Pheebs, when we first started dating when you first moved to NY she had made a pass at me but I ignored it, I didn't say anything because she had been drinking a bit and wasn't thinking clearly. That night she showed up, she said that you were supposed to meet up with her. We drank and drank. I wasn't thinking clearly, I remember kissing and her taking off her clothes but I don't remember anything else. We woke up in bed and I wanted to just be with you and forget this ever happened because I didn't fuck her. If I did I would remember it."

"Well you did Jay and I can't just forget about it, she is pregnant with your child. Or she says it might be!" I'm balling while thinking it should be me pregnant with his baby.

"Fuck no, it isn't my baby. This can't be happening." He shakes his head.

"Phoebe I will do anything, you have to believe me. I didn't sleep with her."

"I can't Jay!"

"Don't do this baby! We are going to get married again with everyone we love there. We are going to start a family. "

"You've already started a family without me!"

"Baby no I haven't, I would never do that."

"Don't call me that anymore, Jay I can't trust you or forgive you for this. I want a divorce."

"You don't mean that, I fucked up royally but don't just give up on me. I was a train wreck before you. You were the only one to ever see the good in me and it made me want to change so I can be someone worthy of you."

"Well a lot of good that has done me now, I'm telling my family that we are getting divorced. You can keep this place; I will stay with my family until I find a new place."

"Stop please. You are going to throw away everything over something that might not have even happened."

"You threw it away! You lied to me, you kept this from me. I can't trust you and I don't feel like I even know you anymore."

 **Christian POV**

Dinner with Ana and kids should be interesting tonight; I want to know why Phoebe cancelled the dinner tonight. Both Ana and I have tried to call her but she isn't picking up. Johnson her security detail said that she is fine just resting and requesting to be alone. My relationship with Jay was getting better but I'm thinking that is going to go down the drain if he has hurt my baby girl. I look over at my exquisite wife; I can't help get sentimental when I think of all that she has given me, unconditional love with a beautiful family. I would go through my living hell all over again if I ended up with this queen of my universe by my side.

Jacob my youngest son is doing well; his behavior is improving every day. I credit his sessions with Dr. Flynn and not having to live with such a secret. I can't help but feel sorry for him; I would have been shocked and devastated to go through what he has. He wasn't ready to be a father but who is.

Jake's phone rings and he asks, "Dad may I please get that? I know the rules but it might be important."

I nod, "Since your behavior has improved I will allow you take the call quickly."

Liv is just playing with her food, "Can Addison stay the night tonight please?" She asks.

Ana looks over at me and I shrug my shoulders like it doesn't matter to me.

After finishing her bite of food Ana says, "Yes, but you have to go to bed early because we have plans to have breakfast with Nana Grace and Grandpa Carrick in the morning."

Liv pouts, "What time can we stay up till?"

"Don't pout; you can stay up till midnight, no later than that because you won't wake up until after noon." I respond.

"Daddy, Jake always stays up till 2 in morning on the weekends! That's not fair."

"Livy he is older than you plus he wakes up in the morning without crying about it."

"Daddy!" she continues to cry.

"Olivia, that's enough. If you want Addie to stay the night you better stop whining and crying!" I shout sternly.

Ana gives me the look like I was too harsh; my sweet wife always tries to keep me in check. I should know better than to raise my voice at Liv, our little princess is more sensitive than our other children. Our other children were so excited to start school but not our Liv, she was devastated that she wanted to spend the day with mommy or daddy.

Jake comes back with his cell phone in hand, "After dinner can I go over to Emily's to speak to her please?"

I don't think that is a great idea, I don't want them alone together after what happened.

"Son, I thought she has broken up with you after everything had happened?" I ask.

"She did but she called right now saying that she needs to speak to me and she doesn't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Well I will have Taylor pick her up and bring her here; I don't want you going over there."

"Dad, I'm a man that is embarrassing."

I chuckle, "You aren't a man, you are boy.." He grits his teeth and I correct myself, "You are a young man, a teenager…. The answer is still the same. I don't trust this girl."

"You don't even know her but fine."

"Jacob, I don't appreciate your tone, you have made improvements so we have been giving you back some privileges. Don't make me regret cutting you some slack."

I look at him sternly.

He continues to eat his dinner, "I know thank you dad."

I can tell that there is something bothering Ana, "Honey what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Phoebe; she has completely shut us out. I just feel like I should be there for her, I need to know what is happening."

Christie probably knows something but she won't tell us anything if Phoebe has made her promise not to. I get out my cell phone, "I can see if Teddy has heard anything."

He answers and sounds to be in a great mood, "Hey dad"

"Hey Ted, have you heard from Phoebe at all."

"No but she looks out of it, she is staying at Lexie's. She was in the main room talking to Christie."

"Can you ask Lexie if she minds if we stop by to speak with her?"

I hear Lexie laugh and say, "Of course I don't mind Christian."

After dinner Gail has agreed to watch out for Jake and Liv while we go check on Phoebe. I know we should give her space and let her come to us but it is too hard for us to do. We have hardly got to see her in the past years with college and work for her.

When we get to Lexie's, Christie lets us inside.

"Mom Dad what are you doing here?"

"We came to check on Phoebe, we are concerned."

"She with Jay at her place."

Behind us are two ladies approaching one is in her late twenties and has dark hair and blue eyes, the other looks a lot like Lexie and is an attractive older woman.

The younger woman speaks first, "Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Grey; I'm Marissa Lexie's big sister. It is so nice to finally meet you. Lexie adores you both; she has said nothing but great things."

Ana smiles giving her a hug, "We adore her as well, It is nice to meet you too Marissa."

I smile and shake her hand; she seems like a nice girl.

Marissa introduces her, "This is Victoria, our mother."

She shakes Ana's hand absently. When she moves to shake my hand her eyes light up a bit and she smiles flirtatiously "Such a pleasure Mr. Grey." I can't believe this woman. I want to say something but I love Lexie and wouldn't want to start any drama for her. I know my Ana is fuming and wants to tear Victoria apart. Not just for hitting on me but for the way she has treated Lexie all these years.

We all head inside.

Marissa says, "We didn't mean to interrupt anything, I've just been worried about Lexie because the other day when she was in the hospital. I just needed to make sure she was alright."

Victoria rolls her eyes, "and I need to discuss something important with her. Business related and now that her fling with the man child is over with she should come to her senses and get back to LA."

Ana and I lose our patience glaring at her.

"Don't speak about my son that way; he is a very educated and responsible young man." Ana spits out trying to keep control of her anger.

"Yes mother, Teddy is great for Lexie. I've never seen her happier." Marissa replies.

"Yes because she was so happy in the hospital yesterday right?" Victoria responds sarcastically.

 **Lexie POV**

Tonight is the best night of my life; Theo means everything to me, the love of my life. I have never been this happy before. Wilson is driving us back to my place and I tell him a surprise I have been holding in for a week now.

"When I was in LA for the girl's weekend, John and I were able to hire a new producer for the label. RJ Maxwell, he is incredible and lives in LA. I have decided that my heart is in Seattle with you. I'm officially moved over here. RJ will run the LA office." I smile knowing he will be happy.

He smiles then kisses me until I'm breathless.

"Baby, you are so amazing. I love you." He says looking into my eyes and I'm lost in this moment.

"I love you too Theo."

Once we get to my place to pick up some of the things to bring over to Escala. We are making out as we walk into the elevator up to my place; he is already trying to pull off my dress when he gets a phone call. He talks in the foyer to his brother Chris while I walk into the kitchen going to get some water. When I notice we have a full house in the living room.

My mother speaks first, "We need to talk about you going back to LA to take care of your situation."

I'm standing here in shock that she would actually bring this up right now, "Stay out of my business."

"This is my business, you are my daughter."

"Yeah only when it is convenient for you." I say this hiding my engagement ring behind my back. I know if she sees it, she will flip out and lose it telling everyone my secret before I can even tell Teddy.

Theo comes up to me making sure that I'm okay eyeing my mother, "Hi Mrs. Miller."

She gives him a dirty look.

Marissa says, "Hi again Theo. Good to see you again."

"You too" He says giving her a hug.

My mother just can't leave things well enough alone, "I thought your little fling with my daughter was over with when she was in the hospital miserable and not eating."

"Ma'am we have worked out our issues, we are in love. Sometimes we will have fights but we always work them out."

She shakes her head, "I'm leaving and Alexandria I'm having Jennifer book you a flight to LA first thing tomorrow morning."

"Mom quit the crap, I'm staying in Seattle. I already told you this. I've hired another producer to take over the LA branch. My decision is final."

"You think you can talk to me like that. Fine I will make you an appointment here to take care of it."

"Stop saying that already."

Teddy is getting angry at her but trying to keep his temper under control because she is my mother.

Christian comes over to us, "Shit Mrs. Miller, would you just give her a break, stop treating her like shit."

"Mr. Grey, don't tell me how to treat my daughter. This is your Theodore's fault, she is young and he is ruining her life. He was some big player but now that he found someone worth a damn he knocked her up on purpose to keep her from moving back to LA."

I yell, "I decided to move here before I found out about baby Grey!"

 **What do you see happening next? Think Teddy will be happy about baby Grey? Reviews are much appreciated!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

 **I know this took too long, sorry. and Please please don't hate me after this chapter lol**

 **Lexie POV**

My world is crashing down around me; my mother who ruined my childhood is hell-bent on ruining my life even as a grown woman. Christian and Ana look happy about this revelation, I'm too afraid to look at Teddy. In my mind I know I shouldn't look at him because my bitch mother just dropped the biggest bomb on him and I should have been the one to tell him about the baby. He looks to be in shock, a few moments go by as I stare hoping he will say something.

He doesn't. Christian and Ana give me a big hug congratulating me. They go to hug Teddy and he just puts a hand up like he wants to be left alone.

My mother couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it. "See Alexandria, now you can see by his reaction that you should just take care of this situation."

Before I can say anything Christian growls, "Mrs. Miller, I will not allow you to speak like this about my grandchild or any of my children!"

"Theo, would you say something please?"

He looks me in the eyes, "So that's why you said yes and agreed to move in with me."

"You know that isn't true."

"No, Lexie I don't"

Victoria laughs, "You honestly thought at first that she was going to move over here and leave LA behind just for you. Yes, you are extremely attractive but she is an independent woman who has never needed a man to be successful…"

"Mother would you please just be quiet for once." I interrupt her rant

I turn to Teddy, "I'm going to bed, this was the best night of my life before we came back over here but I should have known it was too good to be true. If you doubt my love for you this much maybe we shouldn't get married. It's always one step forward two steps back for us and now it's not just me I have to think about."

Before he can say anything I walk away to my room, hoping he will follow but he doesn't.

 **Theo POV**

After Lexie leaves to her room I stand here still in shock and I feel guilty. I feel my father grab my arm and usher me out to the balcony to talk.

"Son, what is the problem?"

"I just don't know it is too soon to be having a baby. I wanted us to get married and enjoy that for a couple years before starting a family. I want a family with her, it's now I think she only agreed to marry me because of the baby. Same thing with moving over here."

"Lexie isn't that type of person, she is so in love with you son. I think you are underestimating her feelings. I knew since you got together she wasn't going to leave Seattle. The truth is that sometimes you feel like you aren't ready for something and it turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to you. I never wanted a family even after I met your mother but once she was pregnant with you, well at first I was upset but after a while it changed. You and your siblings along with your mother are my whole world"

"Dad I want the baby, I'm just afraid that Lexie will regret marrying me if she just agreed because of the baby."

"She wouldn't lie to you about it. You need to start trusting her more and you guys would be getting married period, baby or no baby. You guys have been inseparable. Take my advice and go make this better, you want her and you want my precious grandchild."

I hug my dad, "Thanks dad, I don't know what I would do without you."

When I go inside it looks like Michael and Christie are there. Michael looks pissed, "Lexie is in her room with the door locked, what happened now?" he asks glaring at me.

"Back the fuck off man; it isn't any of your business." I spit out through gritted teeth.

Christie steps in, "Guys please just calm down."

Michael holds onto Christie's hand and replies to her, "I was just asking, it always has something to do with him." Then he turns to Teddy, "Lexie is like my sister and if I treated Christie the way you treat her, you would be questioning me the same way man."

"The way I treat her, seriously you don't know a damn thing so stay out of my business. I didn't even say anything wrong to her, I just asked her some valid questions and they hurt her feelings. So go fuck yourself with your high and mighty bullshit."

My father steps in between us, "Boys everyone needs to relax."

"The hell with this, I'm going to bed." I head to Lexie's room and it is locked still. I'm not sleeping in one of her guest rooms and I'm not going back to Escala right now.

I knock on the door, "Lexie baby, please open the door."

She ignores me so I knock a little louder, "Lexie, open the door!" I say firmer.

I hear the door click she unlocked it; I open it and see her crawling back into bed. I look at her beautiful tear stained face. I pull her into my arms like I do every night. "Baby please don't cry, I'm not mad about the baby. I was just shocked and I just wanted to make sure you weren't marrying me because I knocked you up."

She sighs, "That is such an ugly term, and I wouldn't marry you just because I'm pregnant. If that was the case I would have married Nate when I thought he knocked me up, he said he wanted to get married and I said no. That lead to us breaking up and I was so relieved when I wasn't pregnant. When I found out about baby Grey, even though we had been fighting, I was happy about it because I know we are meant to be together Theo. I want to spend forever with you; I thought you would have picked up on that by now. "

I kiss her lips, "I know baby. I love you so much. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't be sorry, please just make love to me."

Oh gladly my love, I take off her night gown then first I kiss her belly and it hits me that my baby is there. The love of my life is carrying my child. It is an emotional and territorial feeling; she is mine in every way now.

Once I'm naked I slowly slide inside of her; I pump into her slow and steady, making sweet love to her. She is moaning and there are tears in her eyes. She gasps as she comes, "I love you Theo". This was unlike our usual encounters which are hard because my girl loves it rough and hard. After she reaches her orgasm I lose it too groaning, "I love you too baby."

A couple days later…

 **Phoebe POV**

I have finally decided to get myself out of my routine of crying and pouting all day long. I finally talked Jay into leaving me alone because I need space and time to figure this mess out. Today I'm heading to the label to work on the photo-shoot for Alex Knight's album. When I get to the office Jenn says, "Hi Phoebe, you look gorgeous."

"Aww thank you Jenn"

I did spend more time today getting ready; I have my hair half up half down with the curls at the end. Plus I'm wearing a hot outfit, black short shorts with a black tank top with black Louie's. John is in the office with Alex and when they both do a double take when they see me, It boost my confidence since I have felt so down lately, being cheated on is definitely a confidence killer.

John smiles, "Phoebe you are dressed to kill, got a hot date with Jay afterwards?" he asks.

I shake my head, "We are separated right now John, if you must know. Are you still pining away for my little sister?"

He chuckles, "Honey I don't pine for anyone."

What a cocky little son a bitch. I wish I could slap him in his perfect face.

He smirks knowing that he has gotten to me.

"Phoebe lighten up beautiful, you know I'm just messing with you."

"Maybe I don't the way you play John."

He raises his eyebrow, "I think you do."

"What are there not enough slutty women in Seattle for you to sink your teeth into, you have to harass me?" I spit out.

"Relax; let's not go below the belt…"

I hold up my camera, "Come on let's get this over with."

We do the photo shoot and when we are finished I text Lexie letting her know that we got some really good shots and I'm having them emailed to her and John so they can select what they like best.

When leaving I grab my camera bag, John has a bottle of Whiskey and asks if I want a drink.

Aww what the hell, the shoot did take a while and it's late and I need a drink.

After a couple drinks he asks, "So what happened with you and Jay? I thought you were like mad about each other."

The drinking has got me loose lipped. "He cheated on me with Sarah, my best friend before we got married and now she might be pregnant with his baby."

He looks at me pissed and shocked, "Wow that is some serious bullshit. He didn't bother telling you about the fling before you got married. That's just cold as fuck."

"Please John this is hard enough without you pointing out the fucking obvious!" I argue with him.

We are so close I smell the mint and whiskey on his breath.

"Man you are such a feisty wench, I swear" he groans.

"Whatever, you are a cocky asshole and you don't see me whining."

He gets closer to me so we are face to face. It is making me uncomfortable, not because I'm afraid of him but because he is hot and I'm starting to feel things I shouldn't be. Just because Jay broke my heart into a trillion pieces doesn't give me the right to do the same to him. Do I even want a divorce because if I'm being honest with myself I wouldn't be holding back right now? Think about Christie, there is no way in the world it is okay to shack up with her ex-boyfriend because I'm horny and pissed off at my soon to be ex-husband. He is just standing here looking into my eyes. I have got to get him away from me.

I growl, "Haven't you heard of personal space Wells, back off!"

He laughs like I said the funniest joke in the world.

"Phoebe you are asking me to back off but you should see the look in your eyes. Your body language as well. You want this, and I'm willing to fulfil that want of yours anytime."

He says as he moves the hair out of my face. Jenn enters the room looking flushed and embarrassed.

 **Jenn POV**

I'm so embarrassed that I interrupted whatever is going on in there with John and Phoebe. I immediately leave the conference room they are in and check my cell phone to see if I have any messages from Chris and I don't. Last night we got in our first argument because we were having sex and he suggested for us to try reverse cowgirl and I had no clue what he was talking about. He teased me about it playfully. It was embarrassing and ruined the entire mood for me. I may have said some things I wish I could take back. Like I apologized that I wasn't like him and would sleep with anyone. Let's just say our argument didn't end well and now he is avoiding me.

I haven't tried to call him but I'm still upset how he could be so insensitive.

I need to talk to Lexie but I'm sure she is busy with Theo. I text her instead.

"Hey Lexie, are you busy? I just needed some advice…"

She calls and I answer, "Hey Lex! Sorry to bother you if you are busy with your hot fiancé"

She giggles, "I'm never too busy for you Jenn."

I tell her all about the fight.

"Wow, I probably would have been upset and embarrassed with him too. The bitch in me says to just ignore him too. Wait for him to contact you. The other part of me says maybe you should call and try to smooth things over…. No wait, don't call him, make him come to you."

"He obviously thinks I'm some loser prude."

"No he doesn't, guys don't think about some of the stuff they say before they say it."

After we get off the phone I head home. Misty texts, "Drinks tonight?"

I reply, "Sounds perfect. See you later."

 **Phoebe and John? Well what do you think? Or are you still team Jay for Pheebs? Hope to read your thoughts and comments! I hope everyone has an amazing Thanksgiving holiday! XOXOXO**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

 **Here it is :) Hope everyone is doing well!**

 **Phoebe POV**

Once Jenn has left the room John continues his pathetic attempt to seduce me. "Come on Grey, we could have a lot of fun together." He states huskily.

"My last name is Grey-Carter, or are you forgetting that I'm still married?" I spit back.

"I see, I guess I just never thought of you as the type of woman to just turn the other cheek while their man messes around. I thought maybe you would want to give him a taste of his own medicine. Plus one night with me and you will forget about Jay and your sham of a marriage."

This smug jerk is getting under my skin; I laugh mockingly, "Well it looks like Christie forgot all about you since Michael came into the picture so maybe you are over-estimating your skills."

He chuckles and gets closer so we are face to face, "That is just Christie, she is a relationship jumper, Caleb to me, me to Michael, Soon enough she will be crying for me back but I'm not worried about that right now. I more concerned about being here for you in your time of need."

"You are so full of yourself. I would never do anything with you." I reply.

He gets closer, "You are so feisty, it is quite the turn on."

I hear someone clear their throat and turn to see Lexie, "I came to check out the stills from the shoot, and John I am so freaking pissed at you right now. I want you back to NY, she could sew us for sexual harassment and she would have every right. You are my VP, you are not supposed to bring this shit into the label! Phoebe is married! Christie works with us! Jenn told me that you hit on her the other day! What is going on with you? You know the rules here, I had made one exception with Christie but never again, anyone that works here or with us is off limits!"

"Wait Lexie, with Jenn I was just being myself it wouldn't have gone anywhere. Fine I would be glad to go back to NY; you deal with Alex on your own."

I step back, "Well I let you guys work this out, I need to get out of here."

I text my brother, **"Hey Teddy, Lexie is at the office having a heated argument with John, just wanted to give you the heads up to look after her since she is pregnant and shouldn't be getting stressed." P***

" **Just left GEH, heading over there now. Thanks for the heads up." T***

I stop by the drug store before going back home. When I pull into Lexie's place I see my husband's car and him waiting for me there, he looks so gorgeous yet so troubled. Like he hasn't slept in weeks or possible longer. I get out of the car and he pleads, "Phoebe baby I need to talk to you please. You have to hear me out."

"Jay I told you I needed space and I mean it." I growl.

"She lied about everything, we only kissed and I remember that. I remember pushing her away… I went to speak to her about that night and when I got pissed and accused her of lying she fessed up to it, that night I pushed her away, I said for her to sleep in the guest bedroom since she was wasted. When I went to sleep she crawled into my bed, she took off my sleep pants to make it look worse."

I cry, "Why would my best friend do that to me?"

"Because she has always been jealous of you, she felt you always got everything you want and when we all met I only had eyes for you and she couldn't stand that because she wanted me."

"You were drinking and you shouldn't have even let her into our place when I wasn't there especially if she has hit on you before! I'm glad you didn't sleep with her and I believe. But I don't know if I can trust you now."

"Phoebe that is bullshit, you know that I got my shit together and stopped my drinking problem! I would do anything for you baby. You are the only family I have left. She said you were coming home so I made the mistake of believing her but I was drunk and stupid! I won't ever make that mistake again. What do you want me to do Phoebe? Tell me what to do to make this right?"

 **Ana POV**

I just got home from picking up Liv and Jake. I'm making Liv a snack so I call out for my son, "Jake, honey do you want a sandwich?"

I don't hear a response for a couple minutes but I hear someone entering the kitchen and I know by the feeling my sexy husband is home. I feel his arms wrap around me, "Mmm Mrs. Grey you are looking mighty fine today."

I giggle, "Christian not in front of Liv"

Jake comes in the kitchen, he is starting to look more and more like Christian every day. "Yes, please mom. I'm starving." Christian sighs.

"Jake, you know your father hates when you make statements like that. We would never let you starve." I scold him.

"It is a figure of speech everyone uses it." He pleads his case.

Well Son I would appreciate if you didn't use it. Because there are actual people out there that are starving, so just simply say you are hungry."

"Understood, mom I am very hungry." He retorts sarcastically dragging out the very.

I look at Christian, "He is definitely your son."

"Mom, can Emily and I please have some privacy to talk in my room when she gets here?" Jake asks.

Christian groans, "Nice try son, you and her have had enough alone time. You will speak with her downstairs in the main room. In fact I want to be there for this conversation she needs to have."

Jake looks at me hoping I can intervene, "I agree with your father, she hasn't been very forthcoming and we are just looking out for you baby."

He growls, "It gets old getting treated like a baby"

"You better snap out of this attitude really fast Jacob, because I'm not putting up with anymore shit!" Christian snaps.

Livy giggles, "Mommy, are you going to wash daddy's mouth out with soap? You always threaten me with that."

"Liv, your father is an adult and while I don't like that kind of talk he is allowed to speak that way. You ma'am aren't allowed to speak that way."

She shakes her head, "That's not fair."

Christian laughs, "Too bad Livy, we make the rules. Not you."

Taylor and Reynolds let in Emily and we all enter the main room taking a seat, except Liv. She heads up to her room to change her school clothes.

We all sit here waiting for her to speak; she looks extremely nervous and intimidated. She looks like a pretty nice girl. When she realizes that Christian and I aren't leaving them alone she decides to talk.

She gets a little teary eyed, "Jake, I know Cara told you that I was pregnant and that I had an abortion. Well part of that is true, I didn't have an abortion. My parents wanted me to have an abortion but I couldn't do it. My parents want me to stay with my grandparents in Phoenix to have the baby; I leave in a few days. I didn't want to break up with you, I wanted to tell you everything but my parents wouldn't let me. I'm just having the baby; I'm letting my aunt and uncle adopt the baby once he or she is born. They live in Phoenix; they are in their mid-thirties and could never have kids."

We are all speechless; my son who is turning 15 in just a couple days is going to be a father. His child is going to be raised by some strangers we have never met.

Jake shakes his head, he looks pissed.

"I don't think it is fair that you get to make all the decisions. I don't even know your aunt and uncle." He says.

"I'm having the baby, not you Jake! You are almost 15 and I just turned 16, we are not ready to be parents and I won't leave that burden on my parents or yours." She cries.

Christian looks like he is ready to blow at any moment, maybe I should call Dr. Flynn before both my boys lose it.

"You are not taking my grandchild away from us; we will raise the baby." Christian demands.

She continues to cry, "Mr. Grey, I can't stay in Seattle. My parents are well respected here and will be too embarrassed by this. They want me to leave."

"What about your education Emily? You aren't going to be the first or the last teenager having a baby in high school."

"My parents are making me drop out and I'm going to get my GED." She replies.

I ask, "Sweetie is that what you want to do?"

"No, I want to stay here. Hide my pregnancy as long as I can until I have the baby. I don't even want to give away my baby but my parents are right. I can't support it and it would be too hard to care for them and try to go to school."

Jake says, "Look I'm fine with the adoption, but I want to know or be able to choose whoever is going to raise my baby."

She looks at him upset, "This isn't your choice, it is mine. Who would you choose anyway?"

Jake stands up, "I don't know, I'm going to my room. Just let me know what you decide to do then Em."

"Don't just leave Jake, please." She pleads.

"I'm done talking about this, you already have it in your mind that I have no say in this so it doesn't fucking matter what I want or say. Just do whatever you got to do." He spits out walking away.

Christian shakes his head, "Son get back here, that is no way to treat her, she is going through enough right now without you throwing a fit."

Jake sighs, "Of course you would defend her over me."

Christian pulls me away, "What do you think Ana?"

"I feel the same way you do, I don't want our grandbaby raised by strangers, we love children, and we have the means to take care of another baby. We are healthy enough, if anyone should adopt the baby, it should be us."

He kisses me, "Even when life gets crazy, you still make everything alright. I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too Grandpa"

He laughs and we head back into the main room.

"Emily it is your choice honey but Christian and I would like you to keep us as an option to adopt the baby. We love children so much and the thought of having a grandchild states away where they would never know us would hurt."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Grey, your support and kindness mean a whole lot to me. I will keep you informed."

 **Theo POV**

It is already late in the evening when I leave GEH to head to the label to check on Lexie, she has already had a stressful few days and I'm concerned for her and our baby. When I get there Alex is talking to Jenn. This guy is such a player. I don't even think she has a clue that he is hitting on her. I'll have to tell Chris to keep an eye on this guy.

Alex smirks at her, "Misty invited me out with you and your friends tonight. Where are we meeting up?"

I hear Jenn say, "We are meeting up at my place before we head out tonight."

"I will be there, I'm glad you are actually coming out with us tonight." He continues his quest.

I roll my eyes at this jerk.

Jenn smiles when she sees me, "Theo, Lexie is in the conference room with John. You can head right in."

I smile, "Thank you Jenn."

When entering the room I hear John raising his voice, "Stay out of my fucking business Lexie."

I quickly shout, "Don't you dare talk to her like that John, I will not tolerate this!"

He spits back, "Grey stay the fuck out of it, this is our business our company to run. You have no say here."

Lexie puts her hand on her head, "I have a headache, John don't talk to him like that. What's mine is his. The label and everything. He has a say in everything. He is going to be my husband. I don't think I have ever been so disappointed in you John, Please just go back to NY; I will sort this all out. Now I'm asking just one more time is there any other employee's that you have had relations with? Or tried to?"

"Dammit Lexie just one other assistant in NY Kayla. We hooked up a few times."

"John get the hell out of this office! Be in NY and keep it in your damn pants. If you ever hit on anyone associated with the label again we will have to rethink things here."

"Lexie I've helped make this fucking label with you. You wouldn't dare take it away from me."

"That's enough, get the fuck out now!" I shout.

Lexie grabs her bag and I pull her into my arms taking in her sweet scent.

"Lexie it is late why are you still here, have you ate dinner already?"

"No babe, I just came back real quickly to check the on the photo shoot. I didn't know what I was going to walk into."

"That is unacceptable, you need to make sure to eat regularly and you can't have this kind of stress now with baby Grey. Maybe you should take some time off work. You are at a critical time in the pregnancy and you've already had other stress from before."

She laughs, "Who has been using google today."

I chuckle, "I want to be prepared to take care of you and our little one. Keep you safe and healthy."

She kisses me softly, "I know baby, but now is a critical time with the label. Now let's go home so you can feed me and TJ."

I laugh, "TJ?"

She smiles excitedly, "Yes it is perfect if we have a boy TJ, Teddy JR."

"We'll see we have months to pick a name."

 **SO what do you think? Should Ana and Christian adopt Emily and Jake's baby? Jenn and Chris, will Alex cause trouble? Will Phoebe forgive Jay ? Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, IT HAS BEEN A CRAZY FEW MONTHS FOR ME... FIRST MY DAD HAD TO HAVE MAJOR SURGERY BECAUSE HE HAD CANCER. MY BROTHER GOT REALLY SICK AND NEEDED TWO SURGERIES. THEN MY MOTHER WAS IN HOSPITAL WITH PNEUMONIA, SO I HAVE BEEN HOME TAKING CARE OF EVERYONE. EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE DOING A LOT BETTER SO NOW THE WRITING CAN CONTINUE, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL GOING TO STICK AROUND.. I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS!**

 **Phoebe POV**

My hubby's beautiful ocean blue eyes plead for mercy and my anger starts to fade a bit. He has dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept well in weeks and it breaks my heart that he is hurting. But then I start to remember that he knew something might have happened and he chose to hide it from me. He should have been upfront and honest about it. I just don't know if I can forgive that betrayal of secrets. He might not have slept with her but he hid this whole mess from me.

I let a few tears escape, "Nothing you can do Jayce and I need you to leave."

He gently brushes my tears away with his thumb. "I'm not leaving; I'm staying here as long as it takes until you give me another chance. I need to make this right. Pheebs, you're my everything. I feel like I can't breathe without you."

I feel the same exact way but ten times worse because he has broken my heart "Then imagine how I feel, knowing that you kept this from me this whole time. You asked me to marry you and we made vows to each other, all the while you were hiding this. I feel like a fool."

His frown deepens and his eyes start to lose any hope they held before, "I'm the fool and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Or waiting for you to give me the chance to do that." He pauses for a bit just looking into my eyes like he is trying to read my mind. "Please just let me make us dinner tonight and we can talk about everything? I know you aren't ready to give up on us. I'm so sorry baby."

He moves in closer and I feel his warmth, my body of course responds to him being this close to me. My desire for him running through me. I want to feel his lips on mine, on my body. I need to drown these thoughts, but it has been too long since I've felt him on my skin. It's like he can see right through me because the look on his face has changed from somber to hungry; his eyes have darkened with lust. Before it goes any further I agree, "Fine Jay, dinner tonight at 7."

He smiles slightly giving me a kiss on my cheek, "Thank you beautiful, you won't ever regret this." His soft kiss on my cheek melts my skin and my resolve. Before he even finished his sentence my lips were crushing to his fervently liked a starved woman. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me inside Lexie's house. Thank God she is working late tonight.

 **Jenn POV**

Today went by so slowly, still haven't heard from Chris. I can't believe this stupid fight is being dragged out. I know I shouldn't have insinuated that he was a male whore but he shouldn't have made me feel stupid for not knowing every sexual position. I shower and get fixed up for clubbing tonight with Misty and Alex.

After I finish my make-up I pick out a sexy black dress that is a lot shorter and shows a lot more cleavage then I usually would but hey you only live once right. I left the office later than usual so I texted Misty and Alex that I would meet them there at the club instead of meeting up at my place like our original plan.

Right before entering the club I get a text from Chris.

"Come over tonight." C*

He has got to be kidding me. He avoids me all day but when he decides to finally text this is what I get instead of an apology. He probably just wants to screw.

"I already made plans tonight maybe tomorrow night." J*

"Plans? Is this because of last night?" C*

"I'm out dancing with Misty and Alex tonight. It has nothing to do with that, they asked me to go so I agreed." J*

I stick my phone in my handbag and make my way over to where Misty had texted me that her and Alex table was at. Once I get there Alex smiles giving me a tight hug, "Wow Jenn, you look so sexy. I'm glad you came; I was beginning to think you bailed on us… Dance with me gorgeous?"

I smile, "I didn't bail work was just crazy tonight, sure let's dance."

We take a round of shots before heading to the dance floor. We dance to a couple songs before I head back to our table. He has quite the moves, I'm impressed. I check my phone to see if Chris responded to my last text and I see that I have a text from him and 2 missed calls from him. Oops.

I read the text before calling him back.

"Seriously?" C*

Misty comes up as I'm about to call him back, "Jenn, let him sweat it out for one night. Don't be so available to him. He will walk all over you."

"I know but do you know how long I've waited for my chance with him?"

Misty rolls her eyes, "What are you going to do when he moves back NY and you are stuck in Seattle with Lexie and the label down here?"

I flush because I've already thought of this, which is pathetic because our relationship is too new. "I can ask Lexie to transfer me to the NY office. And she can replace me."

Alex jumps into our convo, "Damn you need to make that man move for you. I would move anywhere to be with a woman like you."

I giggle, "Yeah sure you would."

He moves the strand of my hair away from my face.

Misty puts a supportive hand on my back, "I'm glad you are getting a chance with Chris but I'm just worried because I don't want you to get hurt. Chris didn't seem to be a player back in the day but he is totally giving those vibes now."

I shake my head, "We are exclusive, and he isn't dating anyone else."

"I know that Jenn but what I mean is you could be ready to settle down wanting a real commitment. I'm not sure what his plans are." She replies softly as if she is talking to a wounded animal or child.

I smile, "I appreciate your concern but I'm just going to continue to follow my heart even if it leads to heartbreak. It's all a part of living life."

Alex smiles his blue eyes twinkling, "I love that, and you should live your life to the fullest. Let's get back out there and dance?"

 **Chris POV**

Jake asked me to come over to help with an essay due tomorrow. Dinner was amazing, I love my mom's cooking. After finishing helping Jake with his homework my parents call me into the main room to catch up with them. Before heading in there my phone rings and I'm surprised at who is calling.

"Hello Brooke." I answer.

"Chris, forget small talk I just want to know if it's true that you have a new girlfriend?"

I chuckle, "What does it matter?"

"It just seems like you are spiraling. Already getting into another relationship. I heard that she is youngish."

"That's bull; she is my age we went to school together." I reply annoyed with this conversation.

"And does she know about your darker desires?"

"It's none of your fucking business what she knows. You introduced me to a lot of that shit but it doesn't mean that I have to have it." I spit out ready to disconnect this call.

"Touchy aren't we?" she laughs.

"Look don't call me again, we are over so there is no reason for us to talk."

After hanging up I join my family in the main room.

My dad starts off first.

"So have you changed your mind about becoming an author? There is always a place at GEH for you or Grey Publishing if you want to go the editing route."

I smile, "I'm good, I'm still writing and it is going very well."

"Is there something you want to tell me about Son?" My dad looks at inquisitively.

"Ummm nothing I can think of" I reply confused.

"Well my account manager noticed a large deposit into your account from Simon and Schuster."

Shit I didn't think the advance on my novel series would go through so quickly.

I smile, "Well my novel series that I wrote in college is being published."

My mom looks a little hurt, "I'm so proud of you Christopher. But why didn't you come to me?"

"I knew you of all people would understand that I wanted to do this on my own. Just like you had to make your own way into the publishing world. There is so much pressure and talk that comes with the Grey name. Prime example is how hard Theo worked through college and he started from the bottom at GEH learning everything but people still talk about how it was all just handed to him, which we all know isn't true."

My mom gives me a tight hug and kisses my cheek, "I completely understand."

My dad nods in agreement then gives me a hug and a pat on my back, "I'm very proud of you son."

We sit in the family room discussing my novel and finally my mom asks the question I know she has been dying to ask.

"Is it true you are dating Jennifer?" She smiles showing her obvious approval of my new girlfriend. Before responding I take out my cell sending a quick text to Jenn inviting her over tonight hoping she has forgot about our stupid disagreement last night.

Then I answer my sweet mother, "Yes it is true mom."

My father looks up at me surprised so I ask, "Why are surprised?"

He thinks for a minute before responding, "It is a good surprise. We are very fond of Jennifer. I just thought it was kind of soon after your break up with Brooke, you had seemed like you weren't ready for another committed relationship."

"To be completely honest I wasn't. Then it all happened so fast. I really like and care for her. She wasn't the type to continue seeing each other without being in a relationship and the truth is I don't want her dating anyone else."

"So you asked her out just because you didn't want her seeing anyone else?"

"I don't want to see anyone else at this point either."

My mom looks unhappy with that response, "At this point?"

"Well I can't predict the future and there isn't any way I'm planning on getting married anytime soon." I respond and read her text about being out with Misty and Alex. I quickly respond asking if she is serious. I can't believe she is going out dancing with that douche bag.

I get a text and it isn't a response from her, it is Theo.

"Bro I was just at the label not that long ago picking up Lexie and that asshole Alex was all over your girl bad. He was quite flirty; I guess they are all going out tonight." T*

I text him back, "Thanks for the heads up bro." C*

After that I call her twice and she doesn't answer.

My parents are looking at me waiting for some kind of answer.

My dad is the first to ask, "Your expression has darkened, is everything okay?"

"It's not a big deal, just trying to get hold of Jenn. I'm actually going to get back home. Love you guys."

"We love you too." They both say.

I debate heading back to my new apartment or to the club where I see Jennifer and Misty checked in at on every social media platform you can think of.

 **What dark desires does Chris have? Will he go confront Jenn? Jay and Phoebe together again at last! :D Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and support! I'm trying to get back to writing because it is fun and I do love it. Life has been crazy the past year or two but I hope things start to get easier.**

 **Chris POV**

After entering the club I immediately regret the decision to follow my girlfriend here. When I locate her dancing with Alex my blood starts to boil, I would love to take this belt I'm wearing to her bottom. I need to regain control of myself because I know one thing for sure, Jenn wouldn't be into that kind of play like Brooke was. For a second I think I should just leave instead of confronting them. I'm halted when I see Alex grind into my woman, laughing as he whispers into her ear. It pleases me to see that Jenn has put some distance between them and looks uncomfortable with his advances. I didn't expect these feelings for Jenn, she's innocent and everything good in this world. A perfect wife someday. Maybe it's best if I end things before things get too deep. I take one last look at her before exiting the club.

The next morning I do my normal routine of working out, shower, breakfast. Then I pack my bags for New York, I will stay at my place there for a while. I need a clean break. After saying my goodbyes to my family I head over to Jenn's to get this over with. This uneasy feeling in my chest won't go away, I will miss Jennifer but we are too different, like night and day. This can only end badly, better to cut it off now. I ring the door bell and anxiously wait for her to answer.

Jenn opens the door in a tank top and yoga pants, her hair is back in a messy bun and she doesn't have one bit of makeup on but she is looking beautiful as ever. She smiles, "Chris, come in babe. Are you hungry? I can cook us some brunch."

"Thanks but I've already had breakfast." I reply as I pull in her for a hug. I take in her perfect cinnamon vanilla scent that drives me wild. When I pull away she looks worried so I figure I might as well get this over with. It's now or never.

"Jennifer, we need to talk."

She looks at me wide eyed, "about what? Is this about that stupid argument the other day, because I'm totally over that?"

"No it isn't about that at all. I just think we want different things. I'm going back to New York. I'm not at a point in my life where I want a serious commitment and you deserve more than that." I explain hating every single word that is leaving my mouth.

She turns away from me wiping away tears "Seriously, then why the hell did you even start this relationship?! We started out just fooling around."

Damn it hurts to see her cry and get so upset. "It is what you deserve and I thought I would be able to give that to you but I was wrong."

"Just leave Chris!" She throws up her arms in a defensive stance.

"Fine but please don't hate me." I try to move in for hug but she moves out of reach.

"Don't touch me, just please leave me alone." Her pleading breaks my heart, the thought that she will hate me forever instead of realizing I'm just looking out for her by doing this now instead of later. I back up and exit her place without saying another word.

 **Phoebe POV**

Waking up in Jay's big muscular tattooed arms this morning feels like everything is right in the world again. A darkness has lifted from my insides. My stomach growls reminding me that we skipped dinner last night and went straight to dessert which lasted into the late night morning hours. Jay wraps his arms around me tighter nibbling on my neck. "Good Morning Gorgeous"

"Good morning sexy" I playfully spank his behind.

He gets out of bed displaying his perfectly chiseled tattooed chest and I know I'm probably drooling. "Babe, I'm going to go pick up some breakfast. Is there anything you desire specifically?" I continue eye fucking my husband. He smirks staring just waiting for a coherent response to his breakfast offer. He laughs, "Pheebs, keep looking at me like that and we will never leave this room."

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that a threat or a promise Mr. Carter?"

"Mrs. Carter, you know it's a promise." He lunges pulling me in for a heated kiss. Soon enough we are naked and ready to make love again."

We halt when we hear a loud thump coming from down the hall. Lexie's room is downstairs so it must be coming Michael's room. The sounds are getting louder. When I realize the moans we hear are my little sister Christie's I put my hands over my ears, "Jay, we need to pack my stuff and get back to our place."

"Yes, I can't wait to get you back to our place, you are what makes it a home." He kisses my forehead then gets dressed. We spend the next 15 minutes or so packing all my clothes and belongings to take them back home. He picks up the bag from the pharmacy I picked up last night. Taking out the pregnancy test.

"You're late?" He asks sounding hopeful which scares me, we have been here before and only been disappointed every time.

"Yes, but I've been putting off taking the test because it hurts too much every time it says not pregnant."

His thumb softly caresses my cheek and he embraces me tightly, "Angel, it will happen my love. We are both healthy and really young. Let's take the test together, I promise either way everything will be okay."

We go into the bathroom down the hall to take the test then anxiously wait a few minutes to see the results.

I can't believe I'm seeing this right "Pregnant" I stare at the stick in shock. Both of our eyes are filled with happy tears. We leap to each other's arms squealing dancing around this bathroom in excitement.

 **Theo POV**

Work today has been nonstop and I'm exhausted. I look at the time and can't believe it is already almost 8pm. It has been like this all week, been working so late that I've been having to eat dinner at the office. I hate missing dinner with Lexie but this is the life I've chosen and I will not let my father down or my family down. On the drive home I call my girl but she doesn't answer. I can't stand when she doesn't answer because I worry about her and my baby. I call Clark and he answers.

"Good Evening Mr. Grey."

"Good Evening Clark, where is Lexie?"

"We are at the label Sir, she is currently in a skype meeting with John and RJ."

"Has she had dinner already?"

"No Sir, she was working with Alex on a couple songs, then went straight into this conference call."

"Fuck, you are supposed to be looking out for her Clark. If you can't do your job I can find someone who will."

"Yes Sir, I understand I did try to order her dinner but she declined."

"Fine Clark."

I hang up and enter our Penthouse at Escala.

I go straight for some of my best whiskey taking a shot. Then I head straight to my study and get lost on working this deal I'm so close to closing. My cell rings and I pick it up without looking at the caller.

"Grey"

Lexie replies, "Well hello to you too Sexy."

"Sorry babe, I was caught up in some work."

"I'm on my way home. I love you."

"I love you too Lex."

I'm too exhausted to fight about the things that are frustrating the shit out of me, and there is no fucking way we can argue like we used to. Now before bringing up problems I have to carefully address them because I love our child and I don't want to add more stress. When I hear the elevator ding I exit my study and make my way over to my beautiful fiancé. We share an embrace with a brief kiss.

"What's on your mind Theo?" She asks picking up on my mood.

"Just a couple things have me concerned. You haven't had dinner and it is after 8? And why are you working so late?"

"I ate a grilled chicken sandwich on the way home. I know I have been super busy. Babe, the doctor didn't put me on bed rest or anything so there is no problem with me working. Everything is fine and the pregnancy hasn't had any complications."

I kiss her forehead, "Just be careful baby, if you feel exhausted or hungry please take care of yourself."

"Sweetie, I promise I will. Don't worry so much. It isn't good for you…." She tugs on my tie and kisses me passionately. After a minute she takes a breath and continues "What would be good for you is getting out of this suit and making sweet love to your fiancé before she passes out?"

I kiss and suck on her neck and Groan, "Mmm baby that will be my pleasure."

We take turns undressing each other her tits are so much fuller, I'm tempted to ask her to let me fuck them. I decide to save that for another night when we both aren't so tired. I start out by kissing every inch of her perfect body but she whines begging for me to put it inside her already. I guess she doesn't need any foreplay. We have some of the hottest sex. Afterwards we are both blissfully satisfied and I'm holding her in my arms.

She laughs, "I'm hungry again baby."

"I'll get you something, what would you like?"

"Fried pickles and ranch."

"Baby, how about cucumbers and ranch?"

"Theo, Is this your way of saying that I'm getting fat?"

I laugh, "Are you serious right now?"

She pouts, "You do think I look fat."

"You look perfect! I will have Wilson pick up some fried pickles from one the local pubs. Do you want anything else to go with that beautiful?"

"A chocolate milkshake sounds good." She smiles like I would if she had just said she wanted to go another round. I make the call to Wilson and he chuckles stating he would gladly pick up those items for Lexie.

I lean down to kiss her belly, "Anything my baby wants, my baby will get."

"You mean our baby, TJ isn't just yours babe."

We both laugh, "No way we are naming him TJ or Theodore."

Lexie pouts, "Why it is perfect? I love it."

I chuckle "We will save this conversation for later."

 **So whatcha think? What do you want to see happen?**


End file.
